The unthinkable
by Terran34
Summary: It's just another normal day for the lyoko warriors: beating up xanified creatures and saving the world. Fun. BUt this is all changed when Xana tries a new tactic: teleporting Aelita to a new world, causing major rifts in the lyoko team.
1. Reptilian attack

After writing the first three chapters of my original story, I found out that my chapters had become much longer due to the extra details I was putting in. When I looked back at this story, I thought about it and decided to re edit it, putting in all the detail that I once overlooked. Please tell me if my attempt was successful.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this? Duh I don't own Code Lyoko…

ULRICH POV

Birds chirped merrily and flew above the heads of the various students on their way to their next class. Kadic Academy was a well respected boarding school located in Boulogne-Billancourt suburb in France known for its high amount of graduates. Also, it is known for being the most culturally and racially diverse academy in the surrounding area, containing many French-African, Japanese, German, and students of other races.

Among the milling students was one inconspicuous student named Ulrich Stern. He was German in heritage, and often drew the attention of many girls due to his good looks. He had dark brown hair that was spiked on one side and smooth on the other, and he wore a simple outfit consisting of dark green pants and a tan shirt. Normally, he wore a dark green over shirt as well, but due to the summer heat, he had left it in his dorm.

He was supposed to be headed toward his biology class with Mrs. Suzanne Hertz, but he had stayed behind in order to meet his best friend, Odd. In addition, he wasn't too keen on seeing Mrs. Hertz due to the fact that she absolutely despised him and Odd.

Speaking of Odd, Ulrich could see him coming now.

"Hey, Ulrich, my man how are you doing?" Odd called, walking over to Ulrich, who was currently leaning against a tree in the school courtyard. Ulrich glanced at his best friend. Odd was dressed in his usual purple outfit. Ulrich would bet anything that Odd had a closet filled with seven sets of the exact same outfit.

"I'm dreading biology class. What will be our excuse for being late this time?" Ulrich answered wryly. Last time, Odd had insisted that a teacher had held the two of them behind so that they could be reprimanded for their poor grades. Mrs. Hertz had believed this easily due to the fact that their report cards were nothing to brag about.

"Locker jams maybe? That happens all the time," Odd suggested.

"Yeah, but that would make no sense. We're best friends, and both of our lockers happened to jam at the same time? She would see through that in an instant," Ulrich countered. This always seemed to happen. Odd would put forward a suggestion, and Ulrich would think of many reasons why that suggestion wouldn't work. This process continued for a couple more minutes before the two finally settled on an excuse.

"I've got it! We'll tell her that a kid's backpack broke and that we were nice enough to help him pick up the mess!" Odd exclaimed.

"That might work, but what if she asks what the kids name was?" Ulrich asked. Odd thought about this for a moment before answering.

"Emmanuel Maillard. He does that all the time; Mrs. Hertz would never suspect a thing!" Odd answered.

"Alright then, let's go," Ulrich confirmed after a second. Odd grinned and led the way toward the science building, where their biology class was located.

As we expected, the excuse worked like a charm, and they received no disciplinary action due to their "good deed." Ulrich took his usual seat near the window, while Odd sat at the table near him, next to their other best friend, Jeremy. He was a genius. His grades were through the roof, earning him respect from teachers all over the school. Due to this, Odd frequently called him "Einstein." Jeremy is also the leader of the Lyoko team, for he was the one who discovered the computer in the first place. But more on that later.

"Smooth," Jeremy whispered to Odd. "Just wait until Emmanuel hears that you used him as an excuse."

"He won't care. He would do the same with me," Odd replied, unconcerned.

"Hi, Ulrich," said his friend Aelita from the desk behind him. She was a fairly cute girl with pink hair. While this was abnormal, everyone simply assumed that it was hair dye. No one would ever guess that it was her natural hair color. She was also the reason that the Lyoko team was formed in the first place. Although she didn't know it, Jeremy was in love with her.

"Hey Aelita, what's going on?" Ulrich replied amiably.

"Nothing much, I'm just recovering from the last Xana attack," she answered. Ulrich winced slightly. Yesterday, in the last attack, Xana had infected a nearby cloud and caused a hailstorm with hailstones the size of baseballs. His arm was broken by a particularly large specimen. Ulrich praised Franz Hopper again for the "return to the past" feature.

"Hah, you weren't the one with the broken arm," he commented.

As the lesson started, everyone started doing the same things they always did. Ulrich stared out the window, ignoring the teacher, and Odd began to draw yet another picture of his dog, Kiwi. Jeremy and Aelita, however, were diligently taking notes. It was just another ordinary day. For now.

When the lesson ended, their lunch period began. Ulrich and his friends left the science building and walked over to the cafeteria, where they met up with the last member of the team, Yumi. She was Japanese by heritage, but she had taken to the gothic look better, wearing all black but dispensing with the white make-up. Ulrich and Yumi were very much in love with each other, but neither of them knew that the other felt the same.

"Hi guys, what's up?" she greeted them, waving. Ulrich felt a small thrill flow through his body as he drew close to the object of his desire.

"Nothing really, other than the fact that I managed to survive another biology class," Ulrich answered.

"It's not really that bad, I passed it easily," Yumi commented.

"Yeah, yeah," Ulrich remarked.

Once they were inside, the group took their usual table near the lunch line. It didn't used to be their table, but they moved from their original one because they were sick of Odd complaining that he couldn't get to the lunch line quick enough.

The second Ulrich sat down after getting his food, Sissi, the principal's daughter, approached him. Ulrich groaned inwardly. _Oh boy, here we go._

"Hi, Ulrich dear, can I speak to you for a minute, alone?" she inquired in a sweet voice. Ulrich sighed and rose to go with her, knowing that he would regret it if he didn't. She had very distinctive ways of getting revenge. Last time he had made her extremely mad because he wouldn't go to a movie with her. In response, Ulrich had then ended up in detention for an infraction he didn't commit.

"Be right back, guys," Ulrich told his friends ruefully. Sissi took him outside near the vending machines, which was the most private place during the lunch hour.

"I was just thinking of Yumi lately and I wondered if you knew some of the things that she has been doing," Sissi began. Ulrich sighed. He should have known it would have been something like this.

"Like?" Ulrich asked, determined to say as little as possible to this disgrace to the female gender.

"I've seen her smoking by the school gates. It was simply appalling that she has been hiding something that gruesome for all this time. I really don't think you should be hanging out with someone like that. Right?" Sissi continued. Ulrich wasn't fazed.

"So we're stooping to lies now? You really think I'd stop being friends with Yumi simply because _you _don't like her? Think again," Ulrich demanded.

"But I-"

"This conversation is over," Ulrich finished, storming back inside.

"Urgh! Why is he so difficult!" He heard Sissi cry. He grinned in amusement. She is simply pathetic. Once he had sat down with his friends again, Yumi confronted him.

"What did she want?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing really. It was just another one of her attempts to get me," Ulrich replied. Yumi groaned and facepalmed.

As the group began to eat, Ulrich became aware of a strange scraping sound emanating from the ceiling. He looked up to see if he could determine the source. As he looked, Jeremy's laptop began to beep rapidly.

"Guys, we have an activated tower in the desert!" Jeremy whispered. Ulrich stood, along with the rest of the group. He then noticed that the scraping sound had become considerably louder, for other students began to notice it. And then, the nature of the attack became terribly clear.

The ceiling tiles in the center of the room shattered as an overly large snake as thick as a human and as long as a table came crashing down. Ulrich could tell that it was Xana's due to the Xana eye clearly visible in the snake's slitted pupils. The room soon resonated with the sound of screams as the students ran for the doors. However, the snake had other ideas. With a sweep of its mighty tail, it sent four students sprawling to the floor.

Ulrich began to survey the room for weapons, but Yumi stopped him with her arm.

"I'll handle this. You guys get to the factory," she said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ulrich asked, concerned. The last thing he wanted was to leave the girl he loved in a room with a killer snake.

"I can fight just as well as you can, thank you very much," Yumi remarked, referring to all of the training matches that they had been in together. In fact, Yumi was a better fighter than Ulrich, for she nearly always won them.

"Don't get killed," Ulrich warned. "I will be very mad if you do,"

Yumi merely shrugged.

"Come on already!" Jeremy said. Ulrich followed the others as they ran out the door.

"Good!" cried Odd as we ran past the vending machine. "I was getting bored!"

"It has only been a day since the last attack!" Ulrich said incredulously. He couldn't believe Odd's love of action. I mean, he loved it as much as anyone, but this was ridiculous.

"I know! Isn't it awesome?" Odd answered.

The snake hissed menacingly, its forked tongue darting in and out as it scrutinized the whimpering boy trapped in its coils. Shall it crush him to death? Or shall it kill him with its poisonous fangs? This was the most fun it could ever remember having.

Its coils itched, so it decided to eat the boy. Hissing again, it opened its mouth wide………and abruptly received a chair in its maw.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Yumi shouted. Irritated, the snake broke the chair in two with its powerful jaws. Interesting. So the humans were brave after all. But they were still weak, as it demonstrated with a sweep of its tail. Yumi was hit directly in the stomach, knocking the breath from her lungs and sending her tumbling to the floor.

Acting quickly, she dived under a nearby table as she tried to catch her breath. But the snake had other ideas. It sent its tail under the table in order to try and fish her out. It found her ankle and fastened around it. Yumi responded by sinking her teeth into the reptilian flesh. The snake cried in pain and withdrew its tail.

Yumi dived out from underneath the table and opened a nearby door.

"Get out!" she cried to the boys nearby. She didn't need to tell them twice. They ran like frightened rabbits out the door to freedom. Yumi soon followed them, shutting the door behind her. She knew that the door was too weak to hold the snake for long. But she couldn't run either, because then it would simply attack other students. She needed to distract it for as long as she could. Huh. Easier said than done.

"You know what?" Yumi said to the snake. "Reptilian flesh tastes awful!" Then she spat on the floor.

Ulrich found himself once again dashing through the park. One of the most inconspicuous passages to Renault Factory was through the manhole leading to the sewers.

They stopped once they reached the manhole. Ulrich mentally braced himself, because Jeremy would, as usual, shove the manhole cover into his chest.

"Hold that," Jeremy ordered, shoving the manhole into Ulrich's chest. He let out a small exclamation.

"You have got to stop doing that," Ulrich complained. Jeremy ignored his usual complaint and climbed down the ladder. Ulrich followed him, and Odd and Aelita were not far behind.

Jeremy and Aelita grabbed their scooters, and Ulrich and Odd hopped on their skateboards. Ulrich thought it was pathetic how the two geniuses never used skateboards. He guessed that they were too scared to attempt the jumps. One swift movement and they were on their way to Renault.

Yumi picked up the chair and bashed the snake across the head as it lunged at her. Never before had it been denied prey like this, and it was getting angrier and angrier.

Under the circumstances, Yumi thought that she was doing quite well. She had lured the snake out of the lunchroom and into the science building. This building was always empty when lunch began so it was a perfect place to keep the snake occupied.

She was currently in the hallway on the second floor. For a weapon, she had grabbed a chair from a nearby classroom and was prepared to use it. However, it was the only chair she had, for the snake had caused some of the ceiling near the classrooms to collapse, blocking them off.

Yumi jumped over the snake's tail as it attempted to knock her off her feet. Although she had been doing a remarkable job, the snake saw that she was beginning to tire. She would soon be to fatigued to fight properly, and that's when the snake knew that it could eat her. The snake began to salivate simply at the thought.

Yumi swung the chair again, but this time, the snake used its versatile tail to snatch the chair from her and smash it against a nearby wall. Now she had no weapon.

In one swift move, the snake grabbed hold of Yumi using its powerful coils. She struggled, but the snake was too strong. It was time for revenge. This was not going to be quick. No one lasted this long against the snake and got away with a quick death. This was going to be long and slow.

"Help!" Yumi cried, but they both knew that it was in vain. There was no one to help her now.

Ulrich, Odd and Aelita took the elevator in the factory down to the scanners, while Jeremy stayed in the lab.

"Guys? I just looked at the holomap and Xana has his tower well guarded," Jeremy warned them over the intercom.

"It's nothing we can't handle." Odd replied, cocky as ever. Ulrich agreed. Xana's monsters were tough, but they didn't stand a chance against the whole team.

"Four tarantulas, two mantas, three crabs, and a megatank." Odd's jaw dropped. He sputtered incoherently for a moment.

"W-what?! That's insane!" Odd yelled. Ulrich too was daunted. Those were not favorable odds.

"Looks like we actually have to use tactics," Aelita responded calmly.

The three stepped into the cylindrical scanners in the room and prepared for the transport. Ulrich hated the transfer to Lyoko. It's kind of hard to get used to every atom in your body being ripped apart and reassembled in a virtual world. But that was just his opinion.

"Virtualization," Jeremy called, confirming the transfer. In the scanners, the temperature instantly rose forty degrees for a second before Ulrich felt his atoms disperse.

He felt them assemble almost a split second later in thedesert region of Lyoko. Aelita and Odd soon joined him.

"Get down!" Ulrich whispered, crouched behind a rock. For in front of him was the tower, and its guards were not far away.

"What do we do?" Odd asked frantically. Aelita also looked over at Ulrich. He thought for a moment before coming up with a plan.

"We can't have those mantas laying their mines, so seeing as we still have the element of surprise, we need to take them out first. Odd, aim for the one on the right. Aelita, you get the other," Ulrich ordered.

"Then what?" Aelita pressed.

"Then I want you two to cover me as I go in," Ulrich added.

"What? You're insane!" Odd protested. "There's too many!" Ulrich sighed. Odd was really exasperating sometimes.

"Look there. There is a small choke point between those two rock formations. If I can lure the monsters there one at a time, they should be easy pickings." He explained. Odd didn't seem convinced, but he relented.

Ulrich raised his hand gently, and then he dropped it. Odd and Aelita jumped into the open.

"Laser arrow!"

"Energy field!"

The mantas turned to face them, but too late. They were hit directly in the eye on top of them and they exploded harmlessly. Then hell began.

The tarantulas instantly went into firing position and opened fire at the two kids. The megatank and the crabs stood their ground, obviously believing that the tarantulas could take care of it.

Odd and Aelita took cover behind the rock formations, occasionally firing once or twice. Ulrich however, had used his triplicate ability to produce two clones. He stayed behind cover while he ordered his clones to attack. The first clone went down almost instantly, but he absorbed enough attention so that the other clone could get close enough. Then that clone was shot, but not before it threw its sword, destroying one of the tarantulas. The real Ulrich took refuge at the choke point, making sure the tarantulas knew where he was.

Two tarantulas came forward and entered the choke point in single file. The first one poked its head out, looking left. But as it looked right, it promptly received a sword in its eye. The other one fell in an instant to one of Aelita's energy fields.

The other monsters got smart. They now knew that to enter the choke point was to be destroyed, so now they stood their ground.

"A stand-off," Odd sighed. "Any more plans, _General_ Ulrich?" Ulrich resisted his sudden urge to smack Odd.

"I might have one, but it requires you to sacrifice yourself," he replied. Odd groaned.

"Not again!" Odd complained. Ulrich grinned.

"I need you to charge out, firing as many arrows as you can. The monsters should be taken off guard by this reckless move. While they're firing at you, I can triangulate the megatank. Then, Aelita can run through," Ulrich continued.

"It's risky," Odd pointed out.

"Do you have a better idea?" Ulrich snapped.

The snake squeezed slowly, delighting in the small gasps of pain form Yumi. This was so fun, it wondered how long it could draw this out. Maybe, one or two hours.

Then, in an instant, the tables turned. A teen came running up the stairs behind the snake. Seeing it, the teen executed a skilled roundhouse kick to the snake's head. Disoriented, the snake released Yumi, who ran toward the teen.

"Emmanuel? What are you doing here?" Yumi asked, surprised. Emmanuel grinned in his infectious way.

"Helping you. Come on!" he cried, grabbing Yumi's wrist. "Run!"

The snake hissed in rage as it saw its hard won prey escape. It slithered down the stairs behind them.

As Yumi and Emmanuel ran, Yumi couldn't help but notice the Emmanuel seemed a lot different from the kid who had tried out for Odd's band earlier in the year. He seemed…skilled, confident….like he knew what he was doing.

"Hey, Yumi," Emmanuel called as they ran. "I heard Odd and Ulrich used me as an excuse to get into class!"

"Time and a place, Emmanuel!" Yumi replied, chuckling despite herself.

"No time like the present, I always say!" he shot back, laughing. But he said no more about it.

Soon, they left the science building. Yumi was alarmed, for she had planned to keep the snake contained in there. But as Emmanuel led her toward the gym, she realized what he was going to do.

"The boiler room? Do you know what you're doing?" Yumi cried.

"Right on!" was his only response.

Yumi and Emmanuel locked themselves in the boiler room, but they knew that the simple lock would not hold for long against a creature of that size.

"There's another way out of here. There's a passage that leads to the sewers," Emmanuel told her.

"You know about that?" Yumi asked, surprised.

"Heck yeah!" he responded.

The door rattled fiercely. The snake was on the other side, determined to do whatever it took to consume its quarry. No one had ever stood up against it and lived. Never!

Emmanuel motioned for Yumi to head down the path.

"What about you?" Yumi asked anxiously.

"I'm going to buy you time! Now run!" he yelled. As soon as Yumi entered the sewers, the door shattered, and the snake came through. Emmanuel picked up a nearby crowbar.

"Alright, beastie! Let's see what you got!" Emmanuel challenged. The snake happily obliged, lunging forward.

Odd had obeyed Ulrich's command, charging madly through the choke point, shooting wildly in all directions. He was quickly shot and devirtualized, but not before taking out two crabs and a tarantula. Ulrich then followed through with his part, quickly destroying the megatank.

"Aelita! To the tower! Now is your chance!" Ulrich shouted. Aelita nodded and sprinted as fast as she could. The tarantula immediately aimed for her, but she destroyed it with an energy field.

"Die, you stupid crab!" Ulrich yelled, deflecting laser by laser with his trusty katana. he dashed around it, trying to confuse it. Ulrich succeeded, because it spun around so many times it had no idea where he was. He saw his chance.

"Hyyyyyyaaaaah!" He plunged my sword into the eye on top of the crab. "Impact!" It exploded.

Aelita, tired from all of the running, entered the tower. Just inside was a small platform with Xana's eye on it. She walked delicately to the center. Suddenly, she was surrounded by a glow and she rose into the air. She landed on yet another platform. The rings of the Xana eye beneath her lit up, as usual. A screen suspended in midair appeared before her. Aelita placed her hand on it; it beeped in recognition.

"AELITA" It read. "CODE?"

Smiling, she put in, "CODE LYOKO."

"Tower deactivated," Aelita announced triumphantly. Jeremy sighed and slumped back in his chair. Jeremy is the only one who can use the supercomputer located in the factory.

"Okay guys, I'll launch the return to the past," He said in a somewhat relieved voice "That will teach Xana from messing with us for a while."

He pressed the ENTER key on the computer. (A/N. Notice that whatever function Jeremy is trying to do, he always presses the enter key. I mean, a little variety here?)

That moment, the entire world went back in time one day.

Right when the blinding light faded, Ulrich rushed to find his friend Odd. Ulrich found him hanging out near the vending machines. Odd saw him and grinned. Ulrich groaned. Loudly.

"No more lame jokes please!" he cried. Odd pretended to be offended.

"Leave my lame jokes alone, Ulrich, what did they ever do to you?" He said.

"Besides occasionally ruin my day? Nothing really." Ulrich retorted. "Anyway, where are the others?"

"They went to get lunch," Odd answered. "Speaking of which, I'm hungry."

"When are you not hungry?" Ulrich joked. They laughed and walked toward the lunch room.

They entered the cafeteria and looked for Aelita's signature pink hair. (A/N. Wonderful way of finding someone, no?)

"Over here!" Ulrich heard Yumi call. He saw her and walked over to them.

"I'm always exhausted after a Xana attack," Ulrich said, sitting down. Jeremy looked behind him.

"You guys did a great job! I never thought you were that good at tactics, Ulrich." He said admirably.

"I learned from the best," Ulrich replied. Jeremy looked confused.

"Who?" he asked, curious.

"Me. I guess it was from me beating him so much in his favorite strategy game," Aelita remarked.

"Where's Odd?" Jeremy asked, changing the subject. Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Where else? In the lunch line," he said snidely. Odd then walked over to them carrying two entrees, two deserts, and two each of every extra. Ulrich glanced at the food.

"One of these days, Odd, you're going to explode," he remarked. Odd shrugged and started eating.

"Trouble alert. Here comes Sissi," Jeremy warned us. Odd grinned, remembering what Sissi had said the first time around.

"Hi, Ulrich dear, can I speak to you for a minute, alone?" Odd said in a very good imitation of Sissi and her sickly sweet voice. Ulrich moaned. Sissi chose that moment to walk up to him.

"Hi, Ulrich dear, can I speak to you for a minute, alone?" Sissi said, exactly as Odd had expected. Odd thought this was hilarious and snickered. Sissi shot him a glare.

"One, I'm not your Ulrich dear, and two, no, I will not stop being friends with Yumi, so just drop it and get a life," Ulrich told her rudely.

"What? How did you…but…Urgh!" Sissi cried incredulously before storming away in a huff. It took exactly two seconds before they all laughed.

"Oh my, that expression was priceless!" Odd cried, choking out these words in between laughs.

Once the hilarity died down, Yumi looked at me.

"She asked you to stop being friends with me??" Yumi asked, not really surprised. Ulrich nodded.

"Figures."

Jeremy's laptop beeped. He immediately opened it, knowing that it never did this unless it was important.

"WHAT!?" He exclaimed.

What do you think? I did my best to add a little bit more detail. A little bird told me that readers might want to know what the attack actually was and to add a LOT more detail.


	2. The Black Skull Attacks

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. WHY DO I HAVE TO PUT THAT?

Anyway, here goes.

ULRICH POV

Jeremy's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets as he stared at his computer screen.

"This…this can't be happening!" he cried.

"Whoa there, Einstein, calm down and tell us what's wrong!" Odd interjected as he reached for his first dessert.

"Just look at this!" Jeremy insisted.

Ulrich leaned over to look at whatever made Jeremy upset. However, he could not make heads nor tails of all of the complex chains of binary code that probably meant something important, but it just went over his head. Yet there was one thing that Ulrich did understand. There was the traditional red exclamation point that always appeared when something problematic occurred.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked, alarmed. Jeremy acted like he was going to pull out his hair. Ulrich grimaced at the thought. He would not look good without hair.

"Another tower has been activated!" He shouted exasperatedly. Odd choked on the slice of cake he was eating. Ulrich kinda figured that was going to happen sooner or later.

"Another?! This is the seventh one this week!" Odd complained. Ulrich was frustrated as well. he had plans for tonight, and now this tower ruined them. Again!

"I promised Emily I'd walk her home tonight," he said, disappointed. Odd grinned, seeing another chance to make his life miserable, probably.

"Going on a date with Emily are we?" Odd taunted.

"It's not a date, Odd, we're friends!" Ulrich growled, expecting and dreading this exchange.

"Yeah. The same way you're friends with Yumi. Hint…hint…" Odd retorted. Yumi flashed Odd a glare that clearly said, "Say another word and you die."

"This is not the time to-"

"Hello! If you _ladies_ are quite finished arguing, we can go deactivate the tower!" Jeremy interrupted.

They rose from their seats, ignoring the weird looks they received from Sissi and a few other assorted students. Every time the group ran off to deactivate a tower, they always received these looks. Luckily for them, no one questioned them too much because of the handy "return to the past" feature.

As they began to exit the lunchroom, Ulrich saw Emmanuel, the one he had used for an excuse, staring at him through the corner of his eye. Ulrich turned his head and met his gaze. Instead of looking away like Ulrich expected, he grinned widely and winked. Ulrich ran out the door in response, intent on telling the others.

"Jeremy? I think we have a problem," Ulrich informed him, catching up. Jeremy sighed.

"Another one?" he asked, exasperated.

"I think Emmanuel knows what we're doing," Ulrich told him. He wasn't altogether sure that this was true, but he just had this feeling. It was kind of like the one that he gets when someone is watching him.

"What? How could he?" Jeremy argued. "The return to the past should eliminate all memories he should have!"

"Hang on, Emmanuel Maillard? The one who tried out for the band?" Yumi interrupted. Jeremy nodded.

"During the last attack, when everyone was evacuating, Emmanuel stayed behind to help me. He displayed a lot more skill and coordination than he usually does. It was like he does this sort of thing all the time!" She continued.

Well, we can't focus on it now." Jeremy finished, redirecting our attention to the manhole.

Ulrich kept telling himself to visit the park sometime when he wasn't working or trying to save the world, but he never had the time. Guess which one he was doing now? Saving the world _yet_ again.

"Oh no no no, OOF!" Ulrich cried, as the manhole was shoved into his chest.

"Hold that," Jeremy ordered. Odd, Yumi and Aelita stared at him for a second and then chuckled. Ulrich dropped the manhole and followed Jeremy.

Later, they found themselves in the factory, preparing to be transferred.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ulrich muttered.

"Why?" Yumi inquired. She was staying behind, because only three of them could go to Lyoko at once.

"If Xana is attacking, then where is Xana's attack? It was a snake last time, now what is it?" Ulrich confided.

"Don't worry about it. What could possibly go wrong?" Yumi assured me.

"You've watched The Hospital of Horrors three hundred times and you still don't get it? You **never** say 'what could possibly go wrong'!" Ulrich joked. Yumi chuckled and went back to the laboratory room.

Jeremy had just completed the transfer, sending Odd, Aelita and Ulrich to the glacier. He was getting sick and tired of all these Xana attacks. Several times he had stayed up all night attempting to find out why Xana was attacking so frequently. What was it hoping to gain by running them ragged saving the world once or twice a day? This made no sense at-

"Howdy Jeremy," came a voice from behind him. Jeremy and Yumi spun around quickly to see Emmanuel leaning against a wall near the elevator, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Emmanuel? What are you doing here?" Yumi demanded. So Ulrich was right. He did know about the supercomputer. But how much did he know, exactly?

"What up, Yumi? Don't I recall you saying something like that the last time I saw you?" Emmanuel remarked.

"The snake? You remember that? Impossible!" she cried, not believing what she was hearing.

"It's kinda hard to forget a giant man eating snake tearing through the school intent on murder," he joked.

"That's physically impossible. There's no way you could have resisted the return to the past unless you've been scanned by the supercomputer!" Jeremy interrupted.

"Not true," Emmanuel interjected. "I've been resistant to the returns ever since the giant teddy bear. And that attack, was a blast!" Jeremy and Yumi simply gaped.

"Not to mention," he continued, "That was the only time I've ever seen you in a skirt, Yumi." Yumi blushed deeply, remembering the first major attack they had ever been in.

"Uh Jeremy!" came Ulrich's voice from the computer. "Are there any monsters near the tower? It's too quiet."

"I'll leave for now. Just remember me the next time there is an attack," Emmanuel said. "Or I'll come after you with a fish!" Then he rode the elevator back to the surface. Jeremy and Yumi looked at each other.

"A fish?!" they said together before dissolving into laughter.

"I fail to see what's so funny!" Ulrich insisted. Jeremy quickly composed himself and looked over the holomap.

"Yeah. You have company. There are five krankrelats and two tarantulas. And there's a weird monster behind the tower. I've never seen anything like it!" Jeremy informed him.

XANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXA

The tower was located in an ice cave located in a nearby mountain. But as Jeremy had, warned, it was guarded by krankrelats and tarantulas.

"Krankrelats? Really?" Odd asked to no one in particular. Odd's incredulity was well deserved, because frankly, krankrelats are pathetic. Since Xana had made so many new monsters, he began to focus less and less on the earlier monsters. Thus, they became weaker.

"Last time I saw a krankrelat, it tried to shoot me but ended up killing all three of its partners!" Ulrich recalled with amusement.

"Stay out of this! I got this!" Odd cried, jumping out into the open before any of them could say another word. Aelita and Ulrich called his name frantically as the lasers started to fire.

Odd cart wheeled past the initial laser barrage and fired three arrows. Two of the target krankrelats were smart enough to dodge them, while the last one dumbly began to charge up a shot. Its insides soon decorated the wall behind it.

Odd didn't celebrate his hit, and instead dodged behind a ridge of ice. One of the krankrelats headed to the ridge to investigate—and was promptly sent sprawling backwards with a well-aimed shot.

"Yeah! You get 'em Odd!" Ulrich yelled, heartened by his heroic actions. He was doing well today. That was most likely because he got to eat first.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Aelita asked him, worriedly. He watched Odd fire two arrows that both hit their target. Two krankrelats fell, scrabbling madly on the ground before exploding.

"Nah," Ulrich said, eliciting a giggle out of Aelita.

The last krankrelat was so confused over the death of its partners, that it made no attempt to stop Odd as he literally _walked_ over to it. Odd picked up the krankrelat and tossed it into the digital sea.

Then Ulrich saw the two tarantulas move out to attack.

"Odd! Move!" he cried out to him. Odd turned and saw the tarantulas. Grinning, he aimed both arms at them and fired. Two arrows soared out and destroyed both of the tarantulas. Aelita's and Ulrich's jaws dropped to the ground.

Odd faced them and smiled cockily.

"I am the man! I am the ultimate destroyer of Xana! I cannot be defeated by such pitiful minions as these! I am…" Odd began to monologue. Ulrich laughed for a second, before it died in his throat. A swirling, shadowy _something_ emerged from behind the tower. Ulrich struggled to make it out, but a dark cloud of smoke shrouded its movements. It was moving at an extreme speed, closing the distance between it and Odd in seconds.

"**ODD**!" Aelita and Ulrich screamed. Odd was too busy praising himself to hear their frantic cried.

"Did you see my masterful shot, spearing the two epitomes of evil? I am uns—OOF!" The thing ripped straight through Odd, stealing all one hundred lifepoints from him in a second.

Ulrich bravely stepped in front of Aelita, drawing his katana.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me!" he challenged. The thing stopped. As it was only a few feet away, Ulrich could get a clear look at it. It was a black skeleton, with silver white flames licking up and down its ebony marrows. For eyes, it had burning rubies. In a terrifying, hissing voice that seemed to suck the courage out of Ulrich, it replied with three, simple words.

"_As you wish,"_

Ulrich attacked, spinning around to gain momentum before slashing at the skeleton's exposed ribs. It surprised him by grabbing the blade and ripping it from his grasp. Faster than lighting, it reached out grabbed Ulrich by the neck and lifting him up off the ground. Ulrich choked, attempting vainly to draw in breath. His vision was narrowing, as he came close to passing out. The skeleton never gave him that relief. Right when Ulrich began to see stars, it threw him against the wall with great force. Ulrich cried out in pain and slumped to the floor, stunned.

The skeleton turned to face Aelita. She blasted the creature with energy field after energy field, but to no effect. It simply held out a bony hand and absorbed each and every blast.

"Aelita!" Ulrich cried, running at the thing. The skeleton saw him coming and backhanded him across the face with a great force. Ulrich fell back and clutched his face. Then it grabbed Aelita and as an unbelieving Ulrich watched, compressed her into a small black ball. That ball lingered for a minute before vanishing completely.

Ulrich screamed in fury and attacked again, picking up his sword. The skeleton kicked him in the stomach, causing him to bend over, winded. Then, it lifted him by his shirt and face planted him into the solid ice ground. Ulrich was devirtualized instantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the computer, Jeremy freaked.

"NOOO! AELITA!!" Jeremy cried. He rushed down the ladder to the scanner room, closely followed by Yumi. In the scanner room, they met the newly reformed Ulrich.

"Where are you going?" Ulrich asked, seeing him in a rush.

"I'm going to Lyoko to find Aelita!" Jeremy yelled, trying to push past Ulrich. Ulrich grabbed him, knowing that Jeremy had no combat experience and would only hurt himself.

"Let me go, Ulrich, I've got to find her!" Jeremy started battering him with his fists. It was starting to hurt, really. Ulrich needed a way to pacify him.

"Sorry about this, Jeremy," Ulrich muttered. He clenched his free hand into a fist and punched Jeremy full in the face. The blow knocked him out instantly.

"I've never seen Jeremy so freaked out before," Yumi said.

"He loves Aelita, you know that," Odd added, who was sitting in a nearby corner. Ulrich sighed and wiped Jeremy's blood off of his hand. He hated hurting his friends. They carried him back to the lab room and laid him on the ground.

"Hey," Yumi said, leaning down to look at Jeremy's computer. "I don't really understand this, but the alert for the activated tower is gone!"

"What!?" Odd and Ulrich said together.

"How do you know?" Ulrich asked, knowing that Yumi did not understand the code.

"Well, there's a plus sign here, and there was a minus earlier. That means something good, right?"

"Still, that means that Xana deactivated his own tower! Why would Xana do that?" Odd asked. Yumi shrugged. Ulrich walked over to Jeremy and picked him up.

"Let's go back to school, otherwise we're going to be missed," he suggested.

And I have finished editing another chapter. Sadly, it wasn't as long as the last chapter, but then again, there wasn't much content in this chapter. I haven't gotten a single review since editing the first chapter. That makes me sad. Well, at least there's Masonman. WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU KITTYCLAW?


	3. Forest Fight

Disclaimer: (lies) I most definitely own Code Lyoko and all of its characters and…who is that? (Vincent Valentine enters the room and points his triple-barreled fully automatic pistol at my forehead)

Vincent: Care to repeat that?

Me: Um…not particularly. I was lying. (hides under bed)

Right. No reviews yet…T.T I will be patient. I swear…. But this chapter, to begin with, was pathetically short. Until I decided to edit it. Jason was originally based of how my life SHOULD have been, but since it wasn't like that in my life, he had to be someone else and I could be the father. What was really funny, was that after typing this chapter, I went to a new school. My best friend turned out to be a girl named Elaine……the…same…as my wife…in this story. AS you could imagine, everyone at school who read it thought I was in love with her. Ha, I never even knew her before writing this! Freaky…But I digress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

America was in turmoil. The economy was dropping steadily, and prices for everyday objects were climbing. Then the stock market crashed, sending millions of people out into the streets. However, a certain part of America managed to stay insulated from the rapidly deteriorating conditions. It was a small town called Amollina in the state of Georgia.

Jonathan and his wife, Elaine, were part of a well-respected family who had been living in Amollina for decades. Jonathan was a well-known computer programmer with a high salary who had invented the programs known as Office 2020, which had eventually replaced Microsoft Office and Open Office. The sales brought in millions for the family, allowing them to live a comfortable life. They built a small estate near a large forest called Metral. They bought the land for ridiculously cheap price, due to the reports that Metral Forest was haunted. However, once the estate was finished, none of the family ever reported any paranormal events. Jonathan always seemed happy and optimistic, which eventually led to the forest being regarded as normal.

Jonathan and Elaine settled down and had a son, which they named Jason. As Elaine raised the child, Jonathan invested thousands of dollars in his company, gaining even more money for the family.

Jason grew up to be a strong, lean teenager with an unusual sense of honor. He was a nice boy, always going out of his way to help others in need. He quickly gained many friends. One of his more noteworthy attributes was his obsession in the popular TV show Code Lyoko. Jason had a poster of each of the characters, and had his computer included flashy Code Lyoko wallpapers and screensavers. Those who scorned the show earned an immediate dislike from Jason, which was one of his faults. He simply could not comprehend how someone could not love Code Lyoko.

When the economy started to fail, Jonathan had been saving up for an extremely long trip to China. However, as soon as he noticed the deteriorating conditions, he wisely pulled out all of his investment money and stored it in a vault at his estate. He was just in time too, for the stock market crashed not long afterwards. Although Jonathan was smart about it, he still lost millions of dollars as the economy fell. He was left with about a million dollars left, which was enough to keep his family alive through the harsh conditions.

As Jonathan foresaw no end to the trouble anytime soon, he and Elaine decided to take their trip now, before the economy got any worse. After a week of packing, they were finally ready to go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason was getting tired of all the craziness that usually came before his trips. He wasn't usually a selfish boy, but he just wanted his parents to leave and get it over with. As his parents were occupied by the packing, Jason was saddled with extra chores and responsibilities. He was being left behind because of the upcoming school year, which made him look forward to the alone time.

"Jason, have you seen my comb? I can't seem to find it," Elaine called from upstairs. Jason was sitting on the couch, waiting for Code Lyoko to come on the TV. He had about half an hour. Jason was viewed as handsome by the girls in town, due to his shoulder length black hair and radiant blue eyes. This was a fact he viewed with amusement.

"No, ma'am, I haven't," Jason answered, not really paying attention. He was too busy contemplating the upcoming episode. Would it have William in it? Or maybe Taelia?

"Are you sure you haven't seen my comb?" Elaine asked again, coming down the stairs to look at him. She was still pretty, even at the age of thirty four. Her hairy was black and cut short to about the same length as Jason's hair. Jason had received almost all his looks from his mother.

"Yes, unfortunately. Have you checked the downstairs bathroom?" Jason suggested, slightly annoyed at the repeated interruptions.

"Yes, it wasn't there. It wasn't upstairs in our bathroom either," she complained. Then they heard Jonathan's deep voice from the kitchen.

"It's under your bed, honey," he informed her. He was tall, with long brown hair that he had tied in a ponytail. He had a very intimidating stare, which always made Jason feel guilty when he had done something wrong.

"What?! How did it get there?" Elaine cried in disbelief. Jonathan chuckled before he next spoke.

"I assume the cat dragged it there. She likes to drag things," he explained. Said cat was rubbing against Elaine's leg at that very moment.

"Come here, you stupid furball," Elaine ordered, giggling. She picked up the cat and started messing with its ears. The cat, whose name was Springer, hated and loved this treatment. She always yowled menacingly whenever Elaine started messing with her ears. However, she would always be purring afterwards. Jason always thought Springer was strange.

"Don't drag my stuff, you crazy thing," Elaine cooed softly.

"Have you ever considered that it might be Vincent?" Jason suggested. Vincent was the resident ghost at the estate. Despite what Jonathan had told the neighbors, the forest was indeed haunted, for soon after the house was built, footsteps had been heard on the top landing, but whenever anyone had gone to check, nobody was around. Jason had named it Vincent after his favorite character from Final Fantasy VII.

The ghost was very protective of the family. Soon after the stock market crash, burglars heard about the money in Jonathan's estate. A group of three burglars attempted to break in the front door soon afterwards. They managed to get in, but then the easy part ended. Drawers would open on their own volition, winding any burglar it hit. Other times, doors would slam in their faces, often breaking noses. One burglar was even pushed down the stairs by an invisible force. Scared out of their wits, the three fled the home with their tails between their legs. No other burglars appeared.

But when the ghost wasn't protecting the family, it was mischievous. It would move things around, spill things, and sometimes poke others in the side. The family had learned to live with it. They even welcomed Vincent into the family.

"Maybe, but the cat is more fun to tease," Elaine joked.

"Elaine, go get your comb so we can leave," Jonathan interrupted, having finished packing enough kitchen materials. Elaine nodded and went back upstairs. Jason grinned, he might actually get his parents to leave before they began the "I'm leaving" speech. They always did it before they left for someplace, and it annoyed Jason to no end.

Elaine then came down the stairs and opened the front door. She was dragging two suitcases behind her. Jonathan walked out of the kitchen with his suitcases and prepared to leave. Jason winced as Jonathan turned to face him.

"Now son, I need to remind you of a few things. We're leaving now and I trust you now more than I ever have before. Do the cat pan once a day, and refill Springer's water every other day. No girls in the house unless absolutely necessary, and only one party a month. Don't forget to do the laundry," Jonathan listed. Jason slumped back on the couch. No such luck.

"Yes sir!" Jason answered, as he always did to these speeches. Jonathan nodded, satisfied, and then turned to face the stairs.

"Hey Vincent! Take care of my son!" Jonathan called, jokingly. In response, a pillow lifted itself off the couch and whacked Jason in the face.

"That's my Vincent!" Jonathan replied, and then the whole family burst out laughing. Except for the cat. That would be ridiculous.

"Goodbye, son, don't blow up the house while we're gone," Elaine joked.

"Vincent won't let me," Jason joked back, and received another whack from the floating pillow. They laughed one more time before Jonathan and Elaine finally exited the house. Jason sighed in relief, happy that the chores were finally over. For now at least. Suddenly, Jason turned to face the floating pillow.

"Vincent, put…the pillow…back!" Jason ordered jokingly, utilizing his favorite phrase. Vincent made a mock swipe with the pillow, making Jason dive for cover. After Jason realized that he had been fooled, the pillow obediently floated back to the couch.

"Alone in the house with a ghost and a cat! WOOHOO!" Jason yelled. Now was the time to find out what he could do that his parents didn't usually allow. The pillow lifted again.

"I won't do anything they wouldn't do!" Jason said hastily. The pillow lowered.

So Jason began to search the house for things to do. He almost never got bored, unlike his father. Jonathan would get bored almost instantly if he had nothing to do. It was during those times that he was the most trouble. He would do crazy things just to amuse himself.

Jason went to his room upstairs and looked over his things. His room was usually kept in clean condition, thanks to his mother's urging. The room was rectangular, with his bed in the back corner. His bed was large, due to Jason's habit of outgrowing his beds. It had black sheets with a comforter bedecked with pictures of Vincent Valentine. It was also the ghost Vincent's favorite hideout. Whenever Jason came into his room ready to sleep, there would always be a circular depression in the bed suggesting that someone unseen was resting there. Only when Jason threatened to sleep with the ghost would the depression disappear.

Next to the bed was a small nightstand with a silver desk light as well as an alarm clock on it. Whenever it got late, Jason would switch on this light so that he could read in the dim light. In a drawer of the nightstand were all of his boxers and socks. In the space in front of the bed was a large dresser with four drawers. The top drawer contained any loose or unpaired socks he owned. The second highest drawer held all of his shorts. The second lowest and lowest drawers held his long pants and pajamas, respectively. On top of this dresser was his Xbox, PS2 and Big screen TV. Near the Xbox were his many games, such as Fall of Xana, Quest for Infinity, Dirge of Cerberus, and others he loved.

In the corner next to his nightstand was his desk, were he did all of his homework using the computer there. His computer was also where he played the PC game Final Fantasy VII, which he loved more than any other game. All of his shirts were kept in a protruding closet near the desk.

Jason looked over his room and sighed. Although there were many things to do here, he did not feel like doing any of them right now. Mostly because, he realized, he was hungry. So the kitchen was his next stop.

Before he left the room, he felt a cold presence nearby. Jason smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry, I will play Dirge of Cerberus later," Jason said to Vincent, who was obviously nearby. The presence faded. Dirge of Cerberus was Vincent's favorite game to watch, which was hilarious because the main character of that game was, oddly enough, Vincent Valentine.

Jason descended the stairs and entered the nearby kitchen, searching for something to eat. To his surprise, he found an untouched chocolate cake in the refrigerator. He immediately began to salivate. Jason could not resist; he pulled out the cake and cut himself a slice. Along with that, he poured himself a glass of ice water. Then he sat down at the table.

Jason put a piece of cake in his mouth, enjoying the sugary taste. He was glad to have sugar in any amount that he could, because his parents were very strict when it came to sugar. They only let him have a little before they stopped him. Now, he had no one to stop him. But Jason was not that kind of person. With this in mind, he only ate slightly more than he usually did.

Jason looked at his watch as a thought came to him. Holy smokes, he was right! Code Lyoko was on in _two minutes! _He wolfed the rest of my cake and dashed to the couch. Jason glared at the innocent looking pillow near him and then turned on the TV. Sometimes Jason thought that he was watching the show too religiously, but sometimes, he just didn't care.

The Code Lyoko theme song came on. As it played, Jason hummed along with it. The episode was called the secret. He wondered what the episode was all about. He guessed he would figure it out in a second.

In the beginning of the episode, Jason saw that Yumi was asleep.

"Hah, how much do you want to bet that she gets woken by a Xana attack?" Jason speculated to no one in particular. He felt a small breeze ruffle the back of his head. Jason looked to see that there was no windows open. Good old Vincent.

Jason laughed out loud as she was woken, as he had guessed, by a Xana attack. Also, William was in the episode, but he was being annoying. William was annoying in every episode he was in. Jason shuddered in excitement as William helped the group save the factory. But, as luck would have it, he was not included in the group. Good. Jason liked it that way. He wondered what William's suit would look like if he was ever in Lyoko. Probably something weird, knowing William.

Jason watched regretfully as the episode ended. Now he would have to wait a whole week for the next episode. Back during the old days, during the first season, the episodes would be on every day. Then again, most of them were reruns. Jason reached for his ice water, for he had not taken a sip since the episode began. He drank deeply, not expecting at all what happened next.

It started as a low rumble. Jason was only aware of it because of the shaking couch. He wasn't unduly worried, because tremors happened all the time. None of them were very serious. He took another sip of his ice water.

The rumbling escalated rapidly until a very loud explosion shook the entire house. Jason was knocked off the couch, his water splashing on his face.

"What the…" Jason spluttered. Things began to fall everywhere as the rumbling grew worse. An expensive vase fell from a shelf on the wall and was promptly caught by an unseen force. Jason did what he was trained to do during a tremor like this. He went to the nearest table and hid under it. Jason was frightened; the neighborhood had never experienced a tremor like this.

Jason felt himself be embraced by a warm blanket of air. This made Jason feel better, knowing that Vincent was there to protect him.

Small cracks began to appear in the walls as the quake grew steadily worse. Then, with an explosion louder than the first, it all ended. Everything was as still as it was before the quake. The warm air lifted off of Jason, allowing him to get up. Jason gingerly got out from under the table to view the damage.

Picture frames had fallen off the wall, plaster lay on the floor, and small items lay scattered everywhere. A thin layer of dust covered everything. Ignoring the mess, Jason ran to the window. The window faced the forest, so Jason took a look. Smoke was rising from deep in the forest. There were no flames, strangely. Jason thought there would be after an explosion like that. He knew that this was no ordinary quake.

Jason then headed outside. People from all over the neighborhood were stepping outside as well to see what had caused the ruckus. A police officer was in the center of the of the road, calling out directions.

"Is everyone all right?" the officer called. He was immediately attacked by a mob of civilians, all wanted to know what the meaning of this was. He did his best to answer each and every question, but he was quickly getting overwhelmed. Jason saw this and ran up to the front of the mob.

"QUIET DOWN!" Jason shouted, and to his surprise, they did. The officer looked thankful, and was about to continue talking, but Jason didn't let him.

"I'll find out what happened!" Jason suggested. The mob now moved to surround him .

"The blast came from somewhere in the forest, and it was closest to my house," Jason explained before the questions could start.

"No. I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You are a civilian and it is my responsibility to protect you from danger," The officer interrupted. Jason sighed. He should have expected this.

"I can fend for myself," Jason insisted. When the officer looked skeptical, Jason had an idea.

"Attack me," Jason ordered him.

"What?" the officer asked incredulously.

"I said, attack me!" Jason shouted angrily. The police officer looked apprehensive for a second, then complied. The officer attacked with a swift blow to the right. Jason never let it land. He dropped to the ground and kicked the feet out from under the officer. As soon as the officer hit the ground, Jason lightly placed a foot on his neck.

"Dead," Jason said calmly, before lifting his foot. The officer got up off the ground, looking impressed.

"You're good, I'll give you that. Here, take this," the officer said, handing Jason one of the clubs that police often carried. Jason took it gratefully.

"Wait here, I'll be back," he informed them.

Jason ran back into his house and then to his parents' room because all of the flashlights were in there. It was locked, of course. He quickly picked the lock and headed over to Jonathan's nightstand. In the top drawer were two flashlights and a row of batteries. Jason grabbed one of the flashlights and prepared to leave the house. He was ready to find out where that smoke was coming from.

He stepped outside to find the air cold and humid. Dusk had arrived, making the forest look scary and malevolent. With a club in one hand and the flashlight into the other, Jason entered Metral Forest.

No one ever entered the forest, so there was no beaten path awaiting him. He had to use the club frequently to bash thorny branches and spider webs out of his way. The canopy was so thick, hardly any light could get through. Jason was glad of the flash light he brought.

A feeling of dread began to fill his body. Jason didn't relish meeting whatever or whoever made that explosion, but he knew he had to or he would never stop thinking about it.

Then the air began to fill with smoke. It probably was coming from whatever made that explosion. Jason's eyes eyes started to tear, but he pushed on. he was not going to let a little smoke stop me from finding out what was here in the forest.

All of a sudden, Jason was hit with something in the shoulder. A searing hot pain filled his body and he went flying backwards into a tree. Jason looked forward to see something cubical trundling toward him. He couldn't see it very well due to the smoke, however. Jason knew that it was hostile. It began to glow with an orange light, and Jason, acting on instinct rolled out of the way. The cube-thing fired an orange laser which hit the tree he had been at a second ago.

Before it could charge up another laser, Jason rushed forward and bashed it hard with his club. The thing fell on its side and scrabbled around madly, trying to get upright again. Jason never let it. He hit it again and again with the club, determined to destroy it. The helpless creature was soon smashed to bits on the ground.

Jason picked up a piece of the creature and brought it close to his face. Due to the thickening smoke, he couldn't see it very well. He could tell it was yellow and covered in strange ridges, though. Jason thought for a terrifying moment that a meteor had crashed and that a horde of aliens was planning to invade. He soon dismissed this as absurd. If a meteor had hit this spot, his house would have been history.

Jason continued forward, knowing that he was close to the source of the smoke. He heard more clicking sounds. More cubical creatures were nearby. Jason cursed, knowing that he would have to fight again. He looked around for something better to fight the creatures with. He saw a long, sharp branch lying on the ground near him. He pocketed the club and lifted the branch. It was heavy, so Jason hefted like a spear.

"Hey!" Jason called, getting the attention of the nearest cube. He charged forward before the cube could react and impaled it on the branch. It exploded, to Jason's surprise. He assumed that they must be mechanical.

He turned to face another cube that was intent on killing him. He used the branch like a quarterstaff, beating it with both ends until it fell over. Then he stabbed it with the sharp end of the branch.

"What the heck are these things?" Jason yelled, kicking one over and then stabbing it. That seemed to be the last of them until he looked ahead. He could make out six of the cubes guarding what looked like a prone figure on the ground. Jason cursed, knowing that he could never defeat six at the same time. He looked up and had an idea. Hanging right above the six was a colossal branch which was leaning down perilously, as if it would fall any second. Jason decided to use that to his advantage. He always was good at climbing trees. Jason discarded his branch; he didn't need it anymore.

Jason ascended the tree until he stood upon the large branch. He then saw the reason why the branch was leaning so precariously. There was a large gash in the branch near the trunk of the tree and termites were swarming all over it.

Jason took out his Swiss army knife that he always had with him and pulled out the saw attachment. With it, he began to hack at the gash, enlarging it. As the branch sunk lower, Jason knew that it was close to snapping. With a few more slashes, the branch groaned in protest. Jason took that as his invitation to get the heck out of there. He jumped to a lower, safer branch and sat there. The large branch groaned again, and then snapped. The cubes looked upwards, startled at the noise, and were promptly all crushed beneath the falling branch.

"Yes!" Jason cried, smashing his fists together. When he realized what he had done, he burst out laughing. Barret Wallace from Final Fantasy VII always smashed his fists together too.

Now, to find out what they were guarding. Jason leaped lightly to the ground and approached to the prone figure in front of him. What he next saw would remain in his memories forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And were done. Here's the first and only outtake.

1. Jason looked to see several of the blocks join together in the sky to form a L shape and then descend to the ground below him, where it landed on many other blocks, who were struggling to get free from the blocks above them. Jason was bewildered.

"What the **** is going on here!?" He hollered. A Xana spectre formed in front of him.

"Don't mind, me, I'm playing block Tetris," It said, and then faded.

"…………………………What the f***?!?!" Jason screamed.


	4. Meeting

Here's another chapter now edited. It was again, pathetically short the first time I typed it. From now, on, I won't be satisfied unless all chapters of my story are at least five pages. And I seem to enjoy writing Jason chapters than the others. Possibly because I can relate to Jason more.

Disclaimer: (Is running like mad from an army of Krabes, Krankrelats, and tarantulas)

ME: I'm sorry! I don't own Code Lyoko! Just LEAVE ME ALONE! (Is promptly shot by a random block) GAH!

AELITAAELITAAELITAAELITAAELITAAELITAAELITAAELITAAELITAAELITAAELITAAELITAAELITAAELITA

The smoke was much thicker than before, so Jason was almost blind. After seeing the prone form, his first thought was to look around for more cubes. Those things had far more technology than the technology of today, suggesting a more sinister cause than just a quake. Jason winced as he felt his shoulder. The skin was peeling off, like the laser had caused an accelerated form of sunburn. He decided to put some Aloe Vera on it as soon as he got home.

Jason moved closer to the prone figure. By further inspection, he could make out breasts on its chest; it was a girl. He could not tell any other details other than that due to the smoke. Jason pondered this for a moment. She was unconscious, that much was for sure. But how could she possibly survive the explosion here? Jason looked around, finding no charred trees and no shrapnel, ruling out bombs or fires. So what had caused the explosion?

Jason thought back to the event of the quake. The explosion had sounded somewhat like…thunder. But that's impossible! Thunder can't occur in the middle of the forest, which would be ridiculous. The only other thing that could make a sound like thunder is a sonic boom. That too was impossible. Nothing could have broken the speed of sound in a forest.

With a jerk, Jason realized something. The smoke around him wasn't black nor did it choke him. Smoke isn't docile, he should be dead now. But during the battle, he hadn't paid much attention to it. When a sonic boom occurred, it produced a considerable amount of condensation, often causing a light drizzle in some areas for a second. But at this level, it would create-steam. Jason realized with a jolt that the smoke around him wasn't smoke. It was steam.

Jason put this impossible fact out of his mind and instead turned his mind to the girl in front of him. She might be seriously hurt. Therefore, Jason decided to bring her back to the house, where it was safe. He awkwardly tried to find a place to safely hold her. He was pathetic at this sort of thing. Eventually, he gave up and just picked her up roughly. Then he nearly dropped her. She was covered in the same burns that were on his shoulder! Jason had to get some Aloe Vera on her, and fast. These burns were serious.

He started the slow journey back to the house. He knew that he would have to give some form of answer to the mob of people waiting for him. Jason thought it would be a bad idea to tell them about the girl. Jason wanted to know who this girl was, and why she was passed out in the middle of a supposed sonic boom.

"I'll tell them that a fire had erupted and caused a tree to fall. That would explain the smoke and the sound," Jason said to himself. That would do well.

He sneaked around the mob and into the back door of his house. Before he could move, he was confronted by five floating pillows!

"Vincent, stop! This isn't what it looks like!" Jason yelled, backing away. The pillows followed him murderously.

"Can't you see she's hurt? Look, you can watch me. You can kill me if I do anything horrible," Jason reasoned. The pillows hesitated, and then sank to the ground. Jason let out a sigh of relief.

Jason bounded up the stairs to his room, with Vincent's ghostly footsteps following closely behind. Then he placed the girl on his bed. Now, for the first time since finding her, he got a good look at her. He stopped dead. That bright pink hair, that outfit, and that face. There was no mistaking it. He could tell that face anywhere. But it was impossible. Lying before him on the bed was none other than Aelita from Code Lyoko!

Jason sat down on the chair near his desk in sheer confusion. Last time he had checked, Code Lyoko wasn't real. So how could Aelita be lying on his bed in this instant?

"Vincent, pinch me," Jason asked, certain he was dreaming. Pain lanced through him all of a sudden, coursing through his entire body. Jason screamed and fell to the ground.

"NOT THAT HARD!" he hollered. He sat back on the chair, trying to regain some of his lost dignity. So he wasn't dreaming. But, if this was all true, somehow she must have come out of the Code Lyoko TV show? Teleported, maybe? But why? And how?

Jason looked at her burns. Why was he sitting here thinking when Aelita was hurt! He cursed and literally sprinted to his parent's bathroom. He opened a drawer and rummaged through it for a second. Then he found what he was looking for-Aloe Vera. Jason ran back to his room and set the bottle of Aloe on his desk. He poured a bit of the substance on a small cloth and headed over to Aelita. He dabbed a small amount on every visible burn on her body, making sure to get any he could while still avoiding any awkward moments. That looked better. Already the burns were starting to lose some of that angry red color. Speaking of burns, Jason dabbed a bit on his shoulder as well. He sighed in pleasure as the burning sensation faded. It had been paining him since he received it.

Jason stopped dead. If Aelita truly lay on his bed, then the cubes that he had fought in the forest must have been…

"Blocks," Jason whispered. This was getting crazier and crazier by the second. Code Lyoko didn't exist! It was just a killer awesome show. But all of the evidence he was receiving suggested the opposite. Then the world was in incredible danger.

Oh right, the mob! Jason had forgotten. He sneaked out the back door again until he was in the forest. Then, Jason walked out of the forest in plain view of the mob.

They surrounded him yet again and bombarded him with lightning fast questions. The police officer quieted them down and walked up to Jason

"Well? What did you find?" The officer asked calmly.

"Nothing serious. During the quake, a fire broke out and ate right through the trunk of a dead tree. It fell over, causing the explosion," Jason lied. The officer seemed satisfied, but he did have another question.

"What happened to the fire?" he asked worriedly.

"I put it out with water from the creek," Jason continued to lie, knowing that no one other than himself could know about Aelita.

"Thanks. I will report back to HQ with this information. You have done your community a great service," The officer finished, dismissing the mob. Everyone went back to normal, exchanging pleasantries as they went back to their respective houses. The officer went to his car and drove off. Jason was left alone in the empty street.

"You have no idea," Jason remarked grimly. Although Jason was extremely happy that Aelita was real, this also meant that Xana was real too, and this did not bode well for humanity. Jason had been trained in martial arts, but even that was nothing against the sheer power of Xana.

Jason checked his watch. 11:30 pm. He should go to bed. He headed back to his room and slept on the floor, nabbing a pillow from downstairs. There was no way he would be rude enough to move Aelita form the bed. Jason preferred to be courteous to girls.

Jason couldn't sleep. He was too busy contemplating how Aelita could have gotten here. The sonic boom must have had something to do with that. Maybe Jeremy and the others had managed to discover this world? Was it something more sinister? But if Aelita and Xana were real, then the others must be. That would be awesome! But with the threat of Xana, it was a double edged sword.

With this, he finally gave in to his body and fell asleep, instantly beginning to dream about Xana.

XANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXA

When Jason woke up, he was instantly hungry. He glanced over to Aelita to see that she was still passed out. Then he descended the stairs into the kitchen. Jason quickly made himself a bowl of cereal. He wasn't in the mood to make himself anything more special.

After eating, Jason needed to find a way to keep occupied while he waited. So, with that in mind, he headed towards the basement.

His basement was a floor almost entirely created exclusively for him. Across the hall from the stairs was Jonathan's office, with his computers and programming tools. By taking the left door from the hallway, Jason's Lego display room could be found. Jason entered this door and looked around. Lining the walls were tables carrying Jason's many Lego projects. On a table near the door was his gunblade replica. Based off the model "Revolver" from Final Fantasy VIII, this took Jason's dad a lot of money. Jonathan had to physically go over to Japan himself to request it. The makers of Final Fantasy refused initially, but with Jonathan's resources, they eventually agreed. They made it and delivered it to him shortly. Jason was ecstatic when he saw his amazing birthday present. Jason treasured it endlessly and even taught himself how to fight with it.

The most notable of his display shelves contained still battles. Lego Darth Vader was still chopping off the arm of Lego Spiderman; Lego Boba Fett was still in a deadly struggle with a Lego knight, and his Slave 1 blasting a sailing ship. Jason's favorite battle scene was the one on his left. It consisted of a custom built character created to look like Sephiroth, wielding a custom blade made to look like Masamune. He was fighting five others, and he was surrounded by the bits and pieces that had once belonged to twenty or so other Lego characters.

Looking to his left, Jason saw the music room. He smiled. That would do nicely. Walking in there, he took a quick look around. Mom's electric piano was against the wall right in front of him. To his right were Uncle Michael's drums. Whenever he came over, Michael would be banging on those drums, much to the annoyance of the family. On Jason's left were his guitars and amplifiers. Jason had been into guitar ever since his grandfather showed them to him. He had taken private lessons for them, and had eventually become too good for them. His tutor had refused to teach him any longer due to the fact that Jason was now better than him.

Jason picked up his favorite guitar and plugged it into his amplifier. He turned the volume way down so he didn't wake Aelita up. Jason searched his mind for a suitable song. He chose the song What Kind of Fool am I by Rick Springfield. Rick was his favorite song artist, so it was only natural that he should choose a song by him.

Jason pressed the button on his CD player so that the backtrack of the song began to play.

"_I wonder who she's seeing tonight  
Is she really going out with him  
He's not her type  
And doing all the things she used to do to me  
Well, I'd say something to her  
But I get so jealous  
When I think of her loving somebody else  
That I can't think why we ever let go  
I must have been crazy_

Jason took a breath before he began the intense part. He was getting into the song already!

_Tell me what kind of fool am I  
To just let go,  
To just let go like that  
What kind of fool am I  
To lose you_

Jason's fingers began to hurt slightly. The chords were doing a number on his fingers.

_She was cold sometimes  
But she made me feel alive  
She was such a spoiled baby  
But baby, she could love  
And she loved me like nobody ever will again  
I thought we'd be together  
When the world ran down  
When the curtain fell and the lights came up  
But the gods or whatever make the world go round  
Shuffled when they should have cut_

Jason found himself smiling broadly as he began the next chorus. He was getting that feeling of ecstasy that he usually got when playing a song. No, not a song. A musical story.

_Tell me what kind of fool am I  
To just let go,  
To just let go like that  
What kind of fool am I  
To lose you_

His fingers became raw and red as he rocked into the bridge. However, Jason didn't even feel the pain at all. He was loving it too much to care.

_Did it come too easy to the two of us  
Did we go too wrong to ever make it right  
Were we too busy checking out the left hand  
That we didn't see the right_

_Tell me what kind of fool am I  
To just let go,  
To just let go like that  
What kind of fool am I_

_Oh baby, please, oh baby, please come back  
I meant to say in time  
Baby we could work it out  
But I never meant to say goodbye_

_Tell me what kind of fool am I  
What kind of fool am I  
What kind of fool am I  
To lose you"_

Jason hit the last chord and let out a breath, half happy and half sad that the song was over. Blood trickled slowly from the tips of his fingers. That was the price he had to pay for guitar playing, but he would gain new calluses anyway.

Jason felt a presence behind him. He ignored it, believing it to be Vincent. That is, until it spoke.

"Wow! That's some of the best guitar playing I've ever seen!" said an awed voice from behind me.

I turned around to face the speaker. It was Aelita, standing in the doorway looking at me with admiration.

"Whoa! Hang on! You shouldn't be up and about already! Not with those burns!" Jason practically screamed. Before Aelita could say another word, Jason had brought her a chair with the seat back. He made her sit down and relax before he would listen to another word.

"They don't feel that bad, really!" Aelita protested vainly.

"That's because I treated them!" Jason said, cutting her off. "You looked terrible when I found you." Aelita looked thankful for a second, before the look shifted to confusion.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around. "What is this place?"

"You're at my house. After I found you in Metral woods, I brought you here for treatment," Jason clarified, knowing he had a LOT to explain. Aelita looked dumbstruck.

"Metral woods?! But…that's in America! How did I get to America!?" Aelita cried. Jason decided that now was the best time to break the full news to her.

"You're not just in America, Aelita. You're in another world," he told her.

"How…how do you know my name? I've never seen you before in my life!" she began to panic. She seemingly had not noticed my comment.

"Like I said, you're in another world," Jason said, patiently. He knew what she was going through.

"How is that possible?" Aelita said, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"I don't know everything, but somehow you were transported from your world to mine. Not only are you completely isolated from everything you once knew, they don't even exist here. It's just a TV show," Jason explained. She looked skeptical. He expected this. There was no way she would believe this just off the bat.

"Are you making this up?" she asked suspiciously. Luckily, Jason had the perfect way to prove it.

"No. I can prove it," he answered.

"Okay. Please do so, then," Aelita demanded.

"Lyoko, Xana, factory, scanner, krankrelat, krabe, block, hornet, tower, Franz Hopper!" Jason rapidly listed off everything from the show that he could think of off of the top of his head. Aelita started. If it was possible for her to look more surprised than she did now, Jason would eat his guitar. Before her reaction could begin, Jason cut her off.

"Just, tell me the last thing you remember in your world," he told her. This sometimes works in situations like this.

"I was in Lyoko, fighting against a…there was a…black, skeleton…thing. It attacked me, and it just went blank," Aelita began and then just stopped.

"Oh my, I'll never see my friends again!" she yelled, beginning to cry. Jason quickly went over to her and held her shoulder. She surprised him by hugging him and crying on his shoulder. Jason tensed immediately. He had a girlfriend, but he was still immensely girl-shy. That and he hardly knew Aelita. In real life that is.

"I don't care what Xana may think. I swear to God and all things holy, I _will_ get you back to your friends, even if it is the last thing I do!" Jason said in a rock hard tone. He figured out that the things in the TV show were much more different that in her reality. This was a despicable thing for Xana to do.

Aelita composed herself quickly, and awkwardly let Jason go. His shoulder was soaked in her tears, and she blushed slightly on seeing this.

"I'm sorry, I, uh," she began.

"Don't mention it," Jason finished. She smiled weakly.

"Can you tell me a bit more?" Aelita asked, somewhat hesitantly. Jason nodded. The more she knew, the better.

"I know everything about your world because I watch it by way of my TV. Your world is a TV show here," Jason began. "I also happen to be your biggest fan!"

"That's…kind of creepy," Aelita said, staring.

"Yeah, it kinda is," Jason said, scratching my head. They looked at each other for a second, and then they both laughed.

"But what about Xana?" Aelita said, putting an end to the amusement.

"He did a very good job of getting you out of the way, because I have no idea of how to get you back. You'll just have to stay with me for now while think things over." Jason replied.

"You don't mind?" Aelita inquired. He shook my head.

"Not at all. I've actually been somewhat bored. Ha, this definitely put an end to my boredom!" Jason joked. Aelita giggled a little. It heartened Jason to see her amusement. At this point in time, she needed it.

"Come to my room, I want to show you my computer." I informed her. Aelita nodded in agreement.

"OH! You have one?! I wanna see!" she cried, somewhat girlishly. Jason grinned.

"But I do need to change out of these dirty clothes," Aelita said.

"I have some small clothes that I don't wear anymore. You can look through those until I can buy some for you," Jason told her.

They walked up together to his bedroom. Of course he had to wait outside while she changed into a clean set of his smallest clothes. (Jason tried as hard as he could to keep perverted thoughts out of his head. Those thoughts were reserved for Jeremy).

When Aelita opened the door to let Jason in, he saw that she was wearing a simple set of jeans and a light blue T-shirt. It didn't look too boyish. It actually looked rather cute on her.

Jason then spent the rest of the day showing her around his computer and the advanced programs that it had. Aelita was fascinated by every little thing and insisted on seeing each and every program. With any other girl, Jason would have been impatient beyond words. It was different here, because he was with Aelita. Aelita had always been Jason's favorite character, and now that she was sitting in his room, talking and laughing with him……it was almost too good to be true. On the other hand, Jason was glad she was having a good time. Most other girls would be traumatized by the whole teleportation thing. Aelita seemed to have a strong-willed mind.

At approximately 9:00 pm, Aelita told Jason that she was tired and wanted to sleep. Jason was slightly surprised at the early bedtime, but then he realized that she had been on a school schedule all her life. That and she was still rather new to the whole sleeping thing.

Aelita saw that it was my room and politely began to set herself up to sleep on the floor. Jason refused to even think about letting a girl like her sleep on the floor and insisted that she sleep on the bed. He ignored all of her protests and took his place on the floor.

"Thank you," Aelita whispered softly.

"Good night, Aelita," Jason told her. Then Jason looked up at the ceiling to see a strange light hovering above him.

"What were you worried about?" Jason joked softly.

ODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODD

I'm keeping the outtakes from before, simply because no one has apparently seen them. Fan-made outtakes welcome. PM them to me.

OUTTAKES:

1.

"Well, then he did a very good job of getting you out of the way, because I have no idea of how to get you back. You'll just have to stay with me for now while think things over." I replied. "I'm your biggest fan!"

"OH MY GOD YOU PERV!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!," Aelita screamed, scrambling against the door. I cursed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Aelita responded by opening the door and running out into the street still screaming about perverts and what the world is coming to.

"Come back! I didn't even get your phone number yet!!" I cried, and then cursed again.

2.

"Come to my room, I want to show you totally my awesome, pimped out computer!" I informed her. Aelita nodded in agreement.

"Sure, that would be cool, because we all know how _interesting_ computers are. And there's no way I'm going near that computer if it's 'pimped out.'" she said sardonically.

We walked up together to my bedroom. I tried to follow her in, knowing that she would want to change into cleaner clothes. Instead, I got smashed in the face from my own door. Oh curses!! That really hurt!

"Oh God," I said simply before fainting.

That was probably extremely lame, but it's my first attempt. Review and tell me your thoughts!


	5. Convincing Jeremy

Oh boy. Not only do I have to make it long and detailed, I need to find a way to incorporate Emmanuel into it. There's not a lot to detail in this, but it has to be at least five pages typed before I'm happy.

By the way, if you look at the code Lyoko wiki, it says that Emmanuel is sometimes called Mike.

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHAHAHAHA ulp. NO OWN CODE LYOKO

ULRICH POV

Ulrich's life had been turned upside-down in the months that Aelita had been missing. Yumi had spoke very little to him or anyone, surprising him and everyone else in the school. She had taken to spending more time at home than with the group. Yumi and Aelita had been very great friends; Aelita spent hours and hours at Yumi's house doing whatever it is that two girls do when they're alone with each other. Yumi was taking it very hard.

Odd was also very sad, but he had a different way of dealing with it. He became even more outrageous, inventing extremely lame jokes and pulling pathetic pranks in order to hide his sadness from himself and from others. This earned him many smacks and dark looks from others of the group. Odd was taking it better than the others, but not by much.

Jeremy was taking it worst of all. He had been in love with Aelita ever since he met her, so he almost crazy. He was furious with Ulrich for not letting him save Aelita and never spoke to him for the entirety of three months. He refused to listen to reason and disregarded Ulrich's suggestions of where Aelita might be. He had also changed his style. Gone were the light blue shirt and jeans. They were replaced by black skinny jeans and a black turtleneck. The glasses went quickly as well, to be replaced by contacts. Many other students joked that he had gone Goth, but Ulrich thought that they were stupid and immature, and deserved to be institutionalized.

Ulrich was originally anti-social until he had met his friends, and even then he hung out with only them. Now that his friends barely talked to him, he began to relapse into the Ulrich he used to be. Teachers noticed this and frequently asked him what the matter was. They received a simple "nothing" in response. Whenever Sissi attempted to come on to him like she always did, Ulrich retaliated. Usually when Sissi came on to him, he would push her away gently, sometimes a little mean. Now, Ulrich was simply brutal in his responses, often sending Sissi off in tears.

Emmanuel, however, was still the same. He said many times that life was full of meetings and partings, and that one simply had to take advantage of them when they came. He said that Aelita was a wonderful girl, and that they were lucky to have known her. He always insisted that the best way to honor her memory was to continue on like they usually did. Maybe he was the wisest of them all. His requests to see the factory and learn its secrets were still denied, much to his frustration.

All in all, the group was a mess. Two and a half months had passed since that fateful day. Surprisingly, there were no Xana attacks. It's like that darn virus was gloating. Jeremy refused to search Lyoko, like Ulrich had suggested many times. It was probably because he was afraid that she wouldn't be there.

Ulrich had taken to listening in class, because he had no friends to talk to. The teachers were surprised by all of the questions that he was getting right. Sitting next to him was Emmanuel, who had insisted that he be called "Mike," because he always thought that "Emmanuel" made him sound too "religious." Having Mike nearby was a great comfort to Ulrich, because of his uplifting personality.

"Ulrich," Mike said during class one day.

"What?" Ulrich growled irritably. He was never in the mood for conversation anymore.

"Ask Jeremy to go to the factory again," Mike told him. Ulrich sighed.

"There's no use, he'll just ignore me again," Ulrich informed him, looking back at the teacher.

"_Do it_," Mike whispered in a funny voice. Ulrich struggled to keep himself from smiling. All Mike had to say was "_do it"_ _and_ he could get people to do anything.

"Fine, but it won't work," Ulrich told him. He turned to Jeremy, who was at the table nearby. Sitting next to him was Odd.

"Hey, Jeremy!" Ulrich whispered. Jeremy ignored him like Ulrich expected.

"Give it a shot! Go to Lyoko! There's a chance that Aelita might be there!" He continued, knowing that it was vain.

"Shut up," Jeremy ordered. Ulrich sighed, knowing that he was going to say that. But what he didn't expect was Odd.

"Don't be stupid!" Odd interrupted. "The worst that could happen is that she wouldn't be there. And even then, it's better than living in false hope!" Then Mike entered the conversation.

"If Aelita was alive, her only thought right now would be, 'where is Jeremy? Why won't he save me?' Do you really want to take the chance that she might be alive?" Mike continued persuasively. Jeremy looked dumbstruck. Ulrich thought that he might actually be thinking about it.

"You're right, Aelita needs me!" Jeremy whispered, finally coming to his senses.

"Yes! Victory is sweet!" I whispered smugly.

"When we get to the factory, you need to tell me what Lyoko is," Mike said.

The one thing about this school is that the teachers are EXTREMELY gullible. They will let you out of class for the simplest lie. The group had used this to their advantage many times in their fight against Xana. Now, Jeremy exploited this fact again.

"Ma'am, I'm feeling sort of light-headed, can I go to the infirmary?" Jeremy asked, putting a small whining tone in his voice, like he was suffering.

"I don't know. I don't like the idea of you walking the campus alone…" the teacher mused, uncertain.

"We'll take him!" Odd, Ulrich, and Mike said at the same time. Normal teachers would see this as a plan to skip class, but these teachers were pathetic. The teacher relented and we left the classroom.

"I hope I get that teacher every year for the rest of my school life," Ulrich commented, imagining the ways in which I could use this gullibility.

"Oh, ma'am, can I go to the infirmary? My brain just imploded," Odd joked. It seemed we had all loosened up now that we had some hope.

"That implies that you actually had a brain, which completely and totally breaks the laws of physics," Ulrich retorted.

"Ha, listen to the pot calling the kettle black!" Odd retaliated, expecting him to be speechless.

"Yeah," Ulrich agreed. "Poor kettle. That evil green pot should stop picking on it."

"What? Green pot? But…" Odd sputtered. Ulrich grinned, slapping him on the back. Mike watched this with amusement, but didn't comment.

"Don't worry, you'll win someday," he teased.

"Do you _mind!_?!" Jeremy yelled. We both fell silent, holding back our laughter. Jeremy was such a spoilsport.

"Spoilsport. That was entertaining," Mike said, voicing our exact thoughts. Jeremy ignored him.

On the way to the manhole, Jeremy explained.

"Ulrich, you'll be searching the forest and the desert. Odd, you will search the polar and the mountains. Mike, you will search Sector Five."

"What about Yumi?" Ulrich asked. Odd snickered nearby.

"I called her, but she didn't answer," Jeremy said, shrugging. Ulrich pouted slightly. That was pathetic.

At the manhole, Jeremy lifted the cover and shoved it into Ulrich's chest.

"Hold that," He ordered.

"Hey! Will you STOP that!," Ulrich complained. Jeremy, as he expected, ignored him once again.

The rest of the trip went fairly quickly. So quickly, that before long, they found themselves in the lab.

"Now, I need an explanation. I realize that something has been going on in here that's been causing the attacks. I just don't know what. Can you tell me?" Mike asked. Jeremy sighed. HE hated explaining this stuff.

"There is an evil virus called Xana who used to live in this computer. It is malevolent and his only goal was to destroy the world. He created a world called Lyoko for this use. By activating towers found in Lyoko, it can materialize specters in our world. These can take over practically anything. Thus, the teddy bear, and all the other things you've seen. We stopped it by going into Lyoko and using Aelita to deactivate the towers," Jeremy explained.

"What about the black tornado thing?" Mike asked referring to the day Xana got free.

"I was getting to that!" Jeremy snapped. "Xana eventually managed to steal the keys of Lyoko from Aelita and escaped from Lyoko Now he roams the internet, but he still needs to activate towers to attack."

"That black thing was Xana? Freaky, but unoriginal. Why couldn't it have been a pink tornado with flowers in it? Just once? A pink, happy tornado instead of a malevolent black one?" Mike joked.

"Quiet! This isn't a laughing matter!" Jeremy yelled. Ulrich, Odd, and Mike laughed anyway. Right now, it felt good to laugh. Jeremy could go to hell.

"So you're sending me into Lyoko?" Mike inquired. Jeremy nodded.

"I wonder what I'll look like. Maybe I'll be in one of them heavy metal, flashy jumpsuits with an electric guitar with spikes on it!" Mike mused, much to Ulrich's and Odd's amusement. Jeremy simply got more irritated.

"I'm a samurai, and Odd is a…" Ulrich started, only to be cut off by Odd.

"Purple cat. Ulrich gets to be a samurai, Yumi gets to be a geisha, and I get to be a FREAKING PURPLE CAT! WHY!?" Odd complained. Mike laughed and told Odd that he was a failure.

"I know," Odd said, smiling.

"GUYS!" Jeremy screamed. Mike turned to Jeremy with an angry look.

"You know what? The world doesn't actually revolve around you. Just because you're a jerk with no sense of humor doesn't mean _we_ have to be as well," Mike told him. Jeremy's eyes widened. Hardly anyone talked to him that way. When he looked at Ulrich and Odd, he saw that they agreed with Mike.

"Point taken. Just…just head to the scanners," Jeremy confirmed. They headed down in the elevator.

"That was awesome, Mike," Odd commented. "You really put Jeremy in his place."

"Someone had to do it," Mike said, shrugging.

"It was still cool," Ulrich remarked.

"See you on Lyoko," Mike said, stepping into his scanner.

"How much do you want to bet that Mike's a pink tornado looking thing!" Odd joked as he stepped into his scanner.

"That's not going to happen!" Mike disagreed. As Ulrich entered his scanner, his last thought before transfer was…

"_Let the search…begin."_

MIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKE

Again, I'm keeping the outtakes from before because no one had reviewed or told me anything! Dang you people! REVIEW! Fan-made outtakes accepted. No matter how outrageous they are. PM them to me. That means you too, Masonman94. I know you hate it. _Do it._

OUTTAKES

1.

My life has been turned upside-down. My friends are all sulking because of Aelita's disappearance. Sweet. Never liked them anyway.

It had been two and a half months, a _several, shining months_ since that day, and nothing has changed. At least there were no Xana attacks. It's like that darn virus was gloating.

The outside wall exploded, sending debris across the room.

"What in the name of Lyoko?" I cried. Jeremy and Odd stood up to see what did it.

We saw a colossal specter. It was the biggest one I'd ever seen.

"Jeremy, run!" I cried. The specter then pointed at us with a black finger.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!! YOU FAIL UTTERLY AT LIFE!! I KILLED AELITA, I KILLED AELITA!!" It screamed, and then promptly started bouncing around the room.

2.

My life has been turned upside-down. My friends are all sulking because of Aelita's disappearance. Sweet. Never liked them anyway.

It had been two and a half months, a _several, shining months_ since that day, and nothing has changed. At least there were no Xana attacks. It's like that darn virus was gloating.

Heck, Jeremy, even refused to search Lyoko, thankfully. If I knew Jeremy, then it was probably because he was afraid that she wouldn't be there.

I'm actually listening in class, because my friends are ignoring me. The teacher was surprised at all of the questions I was getting right.

"WHAT, is your name?!" the teacher cried.

"Ulrich Stern!"

"WHAT, is your quest?!"

"To utterly pown Xana until he cries!"

"WHAT, is the third word on the 50th sentence on the 100th page of the 6th chapter of you science textbook?!"

"I don't know that!" I then found myself pulled from my chair and through the roof and beyond.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

All of the students looked at the teacher with shock. The teacher looked indignant.

"Hey, at least it was better than asking what his favorite color was! Right?!"


	6. The Ultimate Search

Has anyone noticed all the Final Fantasy VII allusions yet? I lurv FF VII. As you can guess, Yumi won't even be in this chapter. It would make sense for Yumi to not answer her phone, so she's not coming. Mike will get most of the attention.

Disclaimer: blaklkslgkslg I don't afjsdigjso own ngijao CODE LYOKO!

JEREMYJEREMYJEREMYJEREMYJEREMYJEREMYJEREMYJEREMYJEREMYJEREMYJEREMYJEREMYJEREMYJE

Mike, Ulrich and Odd hit the hard, desert ground. Mike wasn't ready for the drop and fell flat on his face.

"Oof!" Mike cried in pain. "That didn't feel too good."

"And that is why we should use parachutes," Odd joked. Ulrich shoved him good naturedly.

"Warn me next time," Mike demanded. Ulrich looked at Mike's outfit. He was wearing a dark grey suit of old, medieval armor. His helmet had a faceplate with an imposing visage. There was a small slit for vision. He had a polesword for a weapon.

"Why?! Why does everyone look better than me!" Odd complained.

"No luck for you," Mike remarked, his voice echoing strangely in the closed helmet.

"Okay, that sounds creepy," Odd commented, referring to Mike's voice. Ulrich agreed with him on this. If Mike were to lower his voice and threaten the enemy, he would sound evil.

"Enough talk! Head to your sectors!" Jeremy interrupted. Mike sighed impatiently. He still hadn't learned.

"See ya, we're off to the passage tower!" Odd called, running off with Mike.

Then Ulrich started to search the desert. It was an extremely big place, but his sprint ability allowed him to get around. Jeremy had outlined several key areas in the desert where Aelita would most likely be found. He had suggested a mountain cave found deep in the desert, an oasis near the tower they had deactivated in the snake attack, and a cave found deep underground. Ulrich decided to head for the oasis first because it was the closest. He initiated his sprint ability and was on his way.

It was not long before he had reached the snake attack tower. Ulrich could see the oasis from here. He wondered why he hadn't seen it the last time he was here. Then again, he was occupied by a ridiculous amount of enemies.

"Ulrich, we got two Krabes!" Jeremy called. Ulrich cursed. Figures that they would attack now. He heard the mechanical whirring of the Krabes heading his way.

They marched inexorably closer knowing that as usual, their target would run away rather than fight back. Ulrich surprised them by attacking them directly. Startled, they opened fire. Ulrich used his dash ability to dodge from left to right while still moving forwards. When he was close enough, he dashed around the Krabes, cutting off their legs as he went. When he was done, the Krabes had no legs. They were lying on the ground, pitifully firing in one direction. Ulrich stood by their side and grinned.

"Really? That's about the lamest thing I've seen so far," Ulrich commented.

"Don't toy with them, kill them!" Jeremy ordered from above. Ulrich sighed and finished off the Krabes with two quick stabs. With the monsters out of the way, Ulrich checked out the oasis. It seemed like an simple pool of water. Ulrich couldn't see any guardians. Then he remembered that sometimes the oases in the desert could be deceiving. He stuck his head in the water to make sure. It was actually water, contrary to his earlier belief. That meant Aelita was not here. So Ulrich would move on to the next location. The closest one would be the mountain cave. With this in mind, Ulrich dashed on his way. Above him, eyes scrutinized him endlessly.

Ulrich marveled at the lack of enemies that he had been meeting. The mountain cave was a long way away, so he was expecting to meet some resistance. The fact that he was not only served to make him uneasy. As he traversed the endless, rocky wasteland, Ulrich could have sworn that someone was watching him. At that moment, Ulrich knew that Xana was near.

The mountain cave soon loomed before him. Ulrich stopped in front of it and glanced inside. The tunnel led off into the blackness. Ulrich sighed. He would have to go in. Then he heard a strange clicking noise.

"Oh shoot!" Ulrich yelled and threw himself away from the cave's entrance. It was good that he did, because lasers came streaking out of the blackness, riddling the area he had been in. Striding out of the blackness was a tarantula. But it wasn't a tarantula. It seemed to be…upgraded. Ulrich took cover behind a rock and looked at it. It had the same body as a tarantula, but it was black and orange as opposed to tan and brown. Its laser emitters were also upgraded, with two barrels on each leg instead of one.

"What the heck is that?!" Ulrich shouted. "Jeremy?"

"I don't know. The computer labeled it as a 'Tarantula Ultimate'," Jeremy answered helpfully.

"Fun," Ulrich remarked darkly. The Ultimate turned to face the rock that Ulrich was hiding behind. Ulrich knew that if he strayed away from the rock, he would be slaughtered by the sheer amount of lasers that the Ultimate could put out. The Ultimate leveled its blasters, only instead of lasers, it fired a strange blue ball of energy. It impacted with the rock and promptly disintegrated it.

"That's not fair!" screamed the now exposed Ulrich. The Ultimate responded by spraying a large amount of lasers toward Ulrich. He ran towards the cave itself and decked inside, away from the monster. It was seemingly untroubled by this and entered after him.

The mountain cave was typical, with stone pillars everywhere helping to keep the ceiling up.

Ulrich found himself at a fork almost instantly. He took the left and hoped for the best. All he got in return was a dead end. He cursed.

The Ultimate scuttled slowly towards him, knowing it had him trapped. Ulrich lifted his saber, determined to go out with a fight. But instead of attacking him, it aimed its barrels at the stone supports and fired the disintegrator at them. Ulrich panicked, seeing what the Ultimate was trying to do.

"NO!" Ulrich shouted, running at the Ultimate. Throwing aside his sword, he tackled the creature, determined to stop it. But the damage was already done. The ceiling rumbled and collapsed on top of him and the Ultimate.

"Ulrich?" Jeremy cried. "Ulrich, speak to me!"

"I'm here," Ulrich said weakly. He wasn't hurt seriously thanks to the body of the Ultimate. When Ulrich had tackled it, he had hit the ground and the Ultimate had fallen on top of him. The body of the monster had saved Ulrich from instant devirtualization by the falling rocks. The irony of this made Ulrich smile. Jeremy sighed in relief.

"Be more careful next time!" Jeremy yelled.

"Yes, mother," Ulrich joked, getting up out of the debris. The Ultimate hadn't been destroyed like the other monsters for some reason. It was just inactive.

Jeremy gasped as some rapidly climbing numbers appeared on his screen.

"Get out of there! It's regenerating!" Jeremy warned the lone warrior in the caves. Ulrich started and saw the Ultimate begin to regenerate. Ulrich dashed deeper into the cave, still looking for Aelita.

"There's a cavern ahead of you, but it's a dead end," Jeremy informed him. Ulrich said nothing and ran into the cavern. To his great disappointment, there wasn't a guardian in sight.

"Nothing," Ulrich reported. Jeremy sighed again.

"Move on to the last location," he ordered. Ulrich heard this and dashed back the way he came. He happened to pass the Ultimate on his way out, which was fully regenerated. As it leveled its barrels, Ulrich just sped on past it.

"Sucker!" Ulrich taunted as he outran the slow Ultimate. In response, it fired a few volleys. Ulrich simply dodged in between them. The lasers were ineffective at range, he noted.

As Ulrich approached the last destination, the underground cave, he heard Jeremy again.

"We have hornets!" he warned. Ulrich cried out in frustration.

"Why can't they leave me alone!?" he asked the air.

"Duck in the cave, they might not follow," Jeremy suggested. Ulrich looked up and saw the approaching hornets. They targeted him instantly and opened fire. Ulrich took Jeremy up on his suggestion and ran into the open cave.

Despite Jeremy's logic, the hornets did follow Ulrich in.

"Any bright ideas now?" Ulrich yelled to Jeremy. Said blonde did not answer. But as Ulrich sped through the cave, he had an idea. It was one that had been pulled on _him_ already.

Ulrich took out his saber and stabbed it into the ceiling of the tunnel. As the hornets turned the corner and started to fire, Ulrich took out the sword and shouted wordlessly as loud as he could. Then he ran as fast as he could away from the hornets.

The effect was instantaneous. The weakened tunnel could not withstand the wave of sonic energy flowing through it and collapsed on top of the five disoriented hornets.

"That was awesome!" Jeremy cried, ecstatic at Ulrich's victory.

"Jeremy? This tunnel leads back to the outside. I don't think there's anything in the desert," Ulrich replied, finding himself outside again.

"All right then, head to the passage tower," Jeremy responded. Ulrich could tell he was disappointed. He dashed to the passage tower, glad to be leaving this horrid sector and that invincible Ultimate behind.

Ulrich landed in the forest and exited the tower, scaring the living daylights out of a krankrelat next to the tower. It fell over on its side and started twitching madly. Then it fell into the digital sea.

"Um…okay?" Ulrich said, before dissolving into helpless laughter. As he walked forward, he zoned out and thought about Aelita. He wondered if she is in this sector. But she probably isn't, because it is very open. Well, she could be in a Guardian…Ulrich wasn't watching where he was going and he tripped over a tree root and landed on top of another krankrelat, destroying it.

"Ayah! Stupid krankrelats!" Ulrich cried. Walking forward some more, he was greeted with an even stranger sight.

There was a small pool of water in the clearing, and there was a makeshift diving board at one end. A krankrelat climbed up the diving board and jumped into the water.

"What the hell is going on in this sector?!" Ulrich started.

"What is it?!" Jeremy cried, irritated.

"I'm sending you a visual," he told him. He was rewarded a second later with the sounds of laughing from above.

Jeremy then outlined two areas for Ulrich to search just like before. However, unlike the last sector, this one was completely empty. There were no monsters waiting for him at either of the two locations, and they were both guardian-less. Ulrich reported this failure to Jeremy and was directed to help Odd.

ULRICHULRICHULRICHULRICHULRICHULRICHULRICHULRICHULRICHULRICHULRICHULRICHULRICHUL

Odd and Mike passed through the passage tower and ended up in the polar region. Here, Mike and Odd parted, for Mike's goal was the edge of the sector.

"Try not to get a hairball when you're fighting!" Mike joked as he left.

"Try not to fall in that big heavy armor!" Odd retaliated. Mike laughed and ran out of sight. Odd turned to face the vast ice sector and sighed. He didn't have the dash ability like Ulrich did. This would take a while.

"I've got two possible locations where Aelita might be. There's an ice cave behind a waterfall nearby, and an ice plateau. Get to it!" Jeremy said before switching his attention over to Ulrich in the desert.

"Easy for you to say," Odd muttered and ran on all fours towards the nearby waterfall. He was quickly met with the sight of five blocks. They were in an advanced formation, which surprised Odd. They weren't usually this smart.

"Hah, they're just more careful now that the master of all Lyoko warriors has arrived," Odd remarked, dismissing the issue. Odd hid behind a ridge and prepared to attack.

To the blocks, they were on a high priority mission. Their task was to destroy all Lyoko warriors who came near this cave. This order came directly from the Black Skull itself, so failure meant instant destruction. They had been put in a circle formation designed for maximum surveillance. Any enemy nearby would be spotted instantly and terminated. Therefore, the blocks had become complacent, believing themselves invincible. Odd quickly put an end to that illusion.

He came bounding over the ridge, firing laser arrows from both wrists. He succeeded in destroying one of them as he landed in the middle of the circle of four blocks. Odd found himself faced with the business ends of the blocks' flamethrowers. But he was far from afraid. Right before the flamethrowers fired, he jumped into the air and watched the hapless blocks incinerate each other.

Odd landed on the wreckage and struck a pose.

"I am the master! I can never be destroyed by minions such as you! I-"

"Shut up and get in the cave," Jeremy interrupted Odd's monologue.

"Hey! You don't interrupt my speech!" Odd protested, but he entered the cave nonetheless.

The cave was level for a few feet before it descended underground in an ice slide. Odd grinned, he loved these. Then he heard scuttling from behind him.

"Odd, run! That's the Ultimate!" Jeremy yelled.

"The what?" Odd replied, confused. Then he saw the upgraded tarantula heading towards him followed by three krankrelats. "Oh."

Odd jumped into the ice slide, shouting in excitement as he went. Whatever the Ultimate was, it didn't stand a chance against him.

"Um, Jeremy? What's at the end of this slide?" Odd asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"There's a cavern, but to get in it, there's a…there's," Jeremy began.

"I get it, but again? GERONIMO!" Odd yelled, sliding over the anticipated drop into the cavern below. As he saw the ground coming up fast, he leaned into the fall and met the ground in a roll. While he did lose all of the wind in his lungs, he was able to get up and run. The Ultimate slid off the drop as well, but it wasn't as lucky as Odd. It landed on a spiked ice stalagmite and was impaled. The three krankrelats hit the ground and abruptly exploded. Odd thrust his fist in the air in victory.

"Nice," Jeremy commented, referring to the abrupt demise of the Ultimate. "But it's going to regenerate!" Odd stopped dead.

"What?! That's not fair!" Odd cried. Behind him, the Ultimate stirred. Not waiting for it to get free, Odd ran down the tunnel in front of him.

The tunnel led straight to the surface, much to their disappointment. But there was still the plateau. That was Odd's next destination.

"Geez, the running is going to kill me!" Odd complained. As boring as the run was, he occupied himself by watching the scenery go by around him. When one wasn't trying to save the world, Lyoko really was a beautiful place.

As the plateau loomed in front of him, he saw that it was guarded. There were three…

"Krankrelats? Again? Doesn't Xana ever learn?" Odd said incredulously. The krankrelats heard him and turned to face him. They obviously thought they could beat him. Odd proved them wrong by shooting one and smashing the other two together. They didn't even get to fire a shot.

"Pathetic!" Odd yelled. Then he ran up the ramp leading to the top of the plateau. When he reached to top, he looked around. It was empty.

"On to the mountains!" Odd said, striking another pose.

XANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXA

Odd stepped out of the passage tower to find him on top of a large plateau. A bridge was in front of him that led to a mountain. Odd noticed something glowing on top of it…

"Alright, I have two more locations to check out," Jeremy began, but Odd cut him off.

"Um…Einstein? I see a Guardian," Odd interrupted.

"You do?! GO TO IT!" Jeremy commanded. Odd grinned and took off. Using his sharp claws, Odd scaled the mountain. When he reached the Guardian, Odd peeked inside. He saw the floating form of a familiar pink-haired girl.

"That's Aelita all right," Odd said. "We found her!"

"Good. I'll get her out of there," Jeremy said, almost crying in relief. He utilized the familiar strategy of forming a clone of Aelita. Confused, the Guardian shifted over to the clone. Once it realized its mistake, it destroyed itself in a flash of orange. The real Aelita hit the ground and opened her eyes. Odd ran over to her and helped her up.

"Oh, Aelita! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Odd exclaimed. Aelita shook off Odd's arm callously, much to Odd's surprise. Then she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"_Good to see you_," Aelita snarled. "_Odd_." Then she threw him down the mountain.

"That's not Aelita!" Jeremy cried. "That's a polymorphic clone!" Upon hearing this, Xana used its powers to shift the clone's body to a more suitable form. Xana-Aelita's hair turned pitch black and her usual suit turned black and orange, much like the colors of the Ultimate.

"_Your efforts have not gone unnoticed. Cease them immediately or suffer the consequences," _Xana ordered. Then he jumped down to the ground, making a small crater upon impact.

"Not on your life!" Odd coughed, rising from the ground.

_"Your response has been noted. Your illogicality will be the death of you," _Xana stated. _"You are completely alone. The odds are in my favor."_

"But he's not alone!" said a voice. Ulrich dashed in beside Odd with his saber drawn.

"You took your time!" Odd demanded, smacking Ulrich on the back. Xana did not wait for Ulrich to respond. He formed a red saber much like Ulrich's, although he stayed in Aelita's form.

"You never could beat me in swordplay," Ulrich sneered, remembering the last time Xana had a sword. Xana responded by attacking. Odd jumped up onto a ridge and continuously fired at the black figure. Xana responded by forming a shield reminiscent of Odd's and carrying it on the side Odd was firing. This made Odd's arrows useless.

"This one's all yours!" Odd called. Ulrich nodded and hefted his saber, meeting Xana's charge.

Ulrich spun around and swung at Xana. Xana saw this coming and blocked with the red saber. Sparks flew from the clash.

The two fighters fought back and forth across the bridge with Odd watching helplessly. Neither of them could gain any ground due to the skill of the other. Ulrich swung high and low, and Xana instinctively knew what Ulrich was doing by the simplest movement. Xana attacked with a somersault attack, holding its blade forward. Ulrich blocked with a horizontal guard. Xana then attempted to push Ulrich down with sheer strength. In his true form, this could easily work, but this was just a pitiful clone. Instead, they entered a standoff, where none could gain anything.

"You'll pay for sullying Aelita's form like that!" Ulrich grunted, pushing with all his might against Xana's blade.

_"I find that statement foolish. Why do you waste your breath on talk when you could be using it to fight? I still have much to learn of you pathetic organics," _Xana replied.

Xana then backed away and attacked anew. Ulrich blocked a swift thrust and ran ahead with an aggressive chop with his sword. The two blades collided again and their eyes met once again. Xana's glowed bright orange radiating evil.

Xana suddenly broke away, his weapon gliding up against Ulrich's blade and smashing against it with great force. Ulrich gasped as his blade went flying out of his hands and flew upwards. It spun, end over end, until it reached the top of its flight and then descended to enter the earth point first.

Xana took advantage of this and pressed the attack, going in with an overhead chop. Ulrich startled it by kicking it in the stomach and running for its blade. Xana did not need to breathe and was only distracted for a second.

Ulrich grabbed his blade and sprinted forwards, gritting his teeth as he set eyes on his foe. Xana stood still for and instant before raising his blade to block Ulrich's powerful swing, stopping the sword cold. It then stole the opportunity and spun around on its right leg in and arcing cut. It slammed into the other blade as Ulrich brought it up in a block. Ulrich counter attack by quickly disengaging his blade and swinging forward in a horizontal strike. Xana simply spun away again. Its blade came out of the spin in a descending strike that knocked Ulrich's blade away. Ulrich countered by ducking Xana's following strike and rushing in with a cleave. Xana backed a step away, causing Ulrich to go off balance. It kicked him over and swung with its sword, knowing that its foe was tiring. Ulrich, still lying down, brought up his sword and blocked, following up with a vicious kick to Xana's stomach. It fell back a step, allowing Ulrich to enter the fight once more.

Ulrich attacked furiously, smashing his blade against Xana's over and over, hoping to wear Xana down. Xana blocked each time before knocking Ulrich's blade away and stabbing forward.

Ulrich grinned and moved his body to the right and grabbed Xana's wrist. Then, Ulrich moved his own sword forward and impaled Xana through the middle. Xana's glowing eyes widened in surprise as they looked at the glowing blue sword.

"Like I said. You never could beat me," Ulrich panted, withdrawing his blade and sheathing it. The polymorphic clone emitted a roar of anguish and disintegrated before his eyes, vanishing like it never was. Silence followed this spectacle.

"That…was FREAKING AWESOME!" Odd exclaimed, running to his best friend. Ulrich allowed himself a grin as he embraced his best friend.

"You've been practicing your swordplay," was all that Jeremy said. Odd released Ulrich and pouted.

"Come on! That was a physically and mentally challenging situation for Ulrich, and he came out on top. The least you can do is praise him little!" Odd demanded.

"Fine. You were amazing," Jeremy admitted after a pause.

"Thanks, but we're not done. We have to help Mike now," Ulrich said, shattering the jubilant moment. Odd nodded miserably.

"Maybe Mike has already found something?" he suggested hopefully.

"Not likely. I lost contact with him once he entered Sector Five," Jeremy disagreed. Odd sighed.

"I'm hating my life right now," he grumbled.

"We all hate your life," Ulrich joked, taking off for the edge of the sector.

MIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKEMIKE

The Transporter dropped the duo in the huge, glowing Sector 5 arena. They immediately took off through the already open wall and started their search search. They had hardly entered the first room before the sounds of fighting could be heard. _Mike, _was Ulrich's first thought.

"Supersprint!" He yelled, and accelerated. Odd kept up by using the walls to propel himself forward. They found themselves in a rectangular room with no cover whatsoever. Sure enough, Mike was engaging ten creepers. Ulrich grimaced. Of all of the monsters, these were his least favorite. They resembled worms, and Ulrich _hated _worms.

Mike snarled in rage and used his polesword to deflect incoming lasers. He made his way towards two of the creepers and attacked. The first creeper was destroyed by a swift thrust with the keen blade. The second attempted to fire a laser but abruptly received the business end of the polesword in its mouth.

The creepers then realized that this boy was a threat and constantly bombarded him with lasers. Mike defended himself by twirling his polesword in front of him, which formed an impenetrable barrier to the incoming lasers. But the sheer force of the impacts forced him into a corner, where he soon would be dead meat.

Putting on a burst of speed, Ulrich and Odd attacked. It took the creepers totally by surprise, allowing them to collectively kill three. The rest of the creepers turned to face them, allowing Mike to slip away.

Ulrich blocked as many lasers as he could, but couldn't help taking one in his shoulder.

"40 life points, Ulrich!" Jeremy warned him. He responded by destroying another creeper.

One creeper in front of him moaned. Ulrich looked at it and responded.

"Groooowwwwrrrr!" he snarled at it. The creeper stared.

"I know, it's kind of freaky when you hear how ugly your voice is, no?" Ulrich said, smiling at it. The creeper responded by shooting a laser at him. He grinned.

"Now, now, violence is never the answer," Ulrich crooned, stabbing it in the eye. He turned around to see Odd take out two of the remaining creepers. The final creeper fell to Mike's polesword.

"Whew, I'm sore," Odd complained. Ulrich turned to Mike.

"Have you searched the entire sector?" he asked him. Mike nodded.

"Anything?" Ulrich asked, hopeful.

"Nothing so far, but there's one room that I haven't seen," Mike said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's hit it!" Odd yelled. Mike grinned and led them through the sector. Every time Ulrich came here, he was struck by the blandness of Xana's lair. It was geometric and blue, and that was it. Everything was rectangular, and it seemed like one of those old Final Fantasy games, only the bad graphics had been imported into Lyoko. Although the sector managed to achieve a look of serenity, like nothing ever happened here. However, to the harden Lyoko warriors, it was a menacing death trap where fierce battles occurred.

The unexplored room looked just like the other plain, blue rooms, but this one seemed more sinister. A small black orb lay suspended in midair in the center of the room.

"Hey, didn't you say that the skeleton turned Aelita into a black orb?" Odd asked. Ulrich nodded, excited. Mike dashed forward the the orb.

"Finally," Mike said, grasping it. But what he didn't expect was the aftermath. The orb exploded, knocking everyone into the walls. The room was quickly filled with black smoke. Suspended in the black smoke was a gleaming white skeleton. The trio stared at it in amazement, not believing what they saw.

The black smoke surrounded the skeleton and was promptly absorbed by the floating figure. When all the smoke was absorbed, the skeleton's bones had turned the color of night. The skeleton floated to the ground, and then it ignited. Silver flames ran up and down the skeleton, and red points of light emerged in the creatures empty eyeholes. The Black Skull had come again.

Ulrich stood, drawing his saber. His eyes were filled with rage as he confronted the one who had stolen Aelita. Odd rose and stood beside Ulrich, aiming both wrists at the abomination. Mike did a flip and regained his balance, drawing his polesword.

"Give…her…back," Ulrich growled. The Skull looked at him, its eyes seeming to bore into his very brain. Its response was both very simple and very chilling.

"_No."_

Ulrich screamed in rage and attacked, throwing all thoughts of tactics and sword maneuvers aside as he simply focused on the object that he wanted struck from existence.

Odd ran forward, his personality changed in that simple moment. No longer was he carefree and fun-loving. That all vanished and was replaced by sheer fury. This thing was going to die.

Mike had never met the Skull, but he did know that this thing had taken Aelita. Mike had once crushed on Aelita. Even though he wasn't in love with her anymore, he still would not stand to see her hurt. Thus, Mike hefted his polesword and charged forward with death on his mind. The four clashed in a battle worthy of song.

OUTTAKES:

1.

The Teleporter dropped me in the huge, glowing Sector 5 arena. I ran through the already open wall and started my search. I had hardly entered the first room before I heard the sounds of fighting. _Yumi, _came my first thought.

"Supersprint!" I yelled, and accelerated. Sure enough, Yumi was cornered by eight creepers. Tch, I never liked the wormy things.

Putting on a burst of speed, I attacked. It took the creepers totally by surprise, allowing me to kill one. The rest of the creepers turned to face me, allowing Yumi to slip away.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to," I cried. "Well, what are you waiting for? Finish her!"

The creepers turned back to Yumi and continued their attack. I pulled out a virtual bag of popcorn and leaned against a wall.

"Let the show go on," I commented.

2.

"Thanks," She said, throwing her arms around me. I tensed up, which is normally what I do when hugged. I stared into her eyes, and she did likewise. This was it. I was finally going to kiss her. We came in close and our lips were so close to meeting. A split second later, a laser hit her and blew her out of my arms. I turned and saw the creeper that did it.

"You little CREEP!" I shouted, outraged. "You're going to pay for that!" I charged at it. Not even bothering to stab its eye, I attempted to chop off its head.

"Urgh, what? My sword, um, it's stuck!" I cried, straining to push my sword the rest of the way through the creeper. It wouldn't budge. The creeper opened its mouth.

"Really, that's just pitiful. If William could do it, you should be able to. I guess I was wrong," the creeper said. I stopped my struggles temporarily.

"Wait a minute! William hasn't been inducted into the gang yet!"

"So? This is an outtake. IT doesn't have to be continuous," the creeper argued.

"Shut up! You shouldn't even be talking!!" I cried, this time attempting to pull my sword out. It gave a little. I grinned. Victory.

I gave a mighty pull, but my sword came out far faster than I expected. I dropped my sword and it landed point down in my foot.

"OOOOOOOOOUCH!!" I cried before I was divirtualized.

OUTTAKES

3.

Mike gave Ulrich a thumbs up before entering his scanner. In his own scanner, Odd mouthed the obvious thought to him.

"Mike's armor is going to be cool. I just know it."

"Duh," Ulrich mouthed back. He learned lip reading from one of Kadic's teachers. Mr. Lemur…er (cough) Mr. Leemer, he recalled. Man, and he had such a long tail, too.

"Well? Are you going to do anything about it?" Odd mouthed impatiently.

"What do you think I'm going to do about it?" Ulrich said mysteriously. Odd responded by raising both hands and screaming at the top of his lungs,

"BREAK, BREAK, BREAK DANCE! BREAK, BREAK, BREAK DANCE!"

"Shut up,"

"BREAK, BREAK, BREAK DANCE, HERE WE GO!!"

"Shut up,"

"BREAK, BREAK, BREAK DANCE! BREAK, BREAK, BREAK DANCE!"

"Shut _up!!"_ At this, I slammed his head into the side of the scanner, knocking him out.

"Thanks Ulrich. You just saved me from an ear infection," Jeremy said.

4.

"Hey, buddy!" Ulrich called cheerfully to it. "Long time, no see!" The megatank opened and attempted to charge up another laser wall. He dodged this second blast easily. Acting like he was bored, Ulrich lazily tossed his sword at it, destroying it.

"Super nuclear!" cried Jeremy, "That was amazing!!" Ulrich immediately began screaming at the top of his lungs. He ripped out chunks of his hair and tossed them away from him, still screaming in utter anguish.

"I HATE MY LIIIIIIIIIIFE!!" Ulrich ran to the cliff and promptly tossed himself into the digital sea.

5.

"Um, Jeremy? What's at the end of this slide?" Odd asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"There's a cavern, but to get in it, there's a…there's," Jeremy began.

"I get it, but again? GERONIMO!" Odd yelled, sliding over the anticipated drop into the cavern below. As he saw the ground coming up fast, he leaned into the fall and met the ground in a roll. While he did lose all of the wind in his lungs, he was able to get up and run. The Ultimate slid off the drop.

"GERONIMO!" it cried and abruptly met its demise.

"GERONIMO!" screamed the three krankrelats as they fell to their deaths.

Then an Indian fully dressed and painted for war flew out of the tunnel.

"ME!"


	7. Ulrich's insanity

I only did a cliffhanger because the chapter was getting too long, and that this chapter had too little detail. So the fight with the Skull shall commence!

Disclaimer: This is pathetic. Why the heck do I have to keep putting this stupid disclaimer! What if I did own Code Lyoko!? What would you do to me?! Huh!? (Is run over by a semi truck)

Ulrich swung his sword with all of his strength, Mike attempted to attack with both ends of his weapon, and Odd charged forward firing laser arrows like crazy. The Skull retaliated by leaping over the three of them and grabbing Odd by his legs.

Odd screamed as he was lifted into the air and used as a weapon. Mike rolled around the Skull and stabbed at it with his polesword. The Skull grabbed the weapon in one hand and hit Mike with Odd. Both of them lost thirty lifepoints.

Ulrich used his triplicate ability to form two clones. The three of them attacked all at once. Ulrich and his clones sliced repeatedly at the Skull's ribs. The creature roared in pain and swung Odd again. One of the Ulrich's was wiped out with a quick strike from the flying kid.

While the Skull was distracted, Mike lifted his polesword and tossed it like a javelin. The weapon pierced the Skull and went all the way through. The Skull seemed merely irritated by the injury. It yanked out the polesword and killed the last Ulrich clone with it. In response, Mike leaped onto the Skull's back and repeatedly kicked it in the pelvis, attempting to unbalance it.

The Skull grasped Mike's arms and ripped him off. Then it smashed Odd and Mike together. Odd was devirtualized and Mike was left cowering against a wall. Then it used Mike's polesword to dispatch him.

Ulrich was left alone in the room with the flaming Skull. He knew he was outmatched, but he refused to give up. Ulrich used his last power to try to confuse the Skull. Ulrich ran in a triangular pattern around the creature, waiting for the Skull to make a move before he did.

The Skull suddenly struck out and destroyed one of the clones in the Triangle. Ulrich took his chance and sliced the thing three times in a triangle pattern. The Skull roared and pulverized the remaining clone. Faster than lightning, the abomination turned and lifted Ulrich up in one bony hand.

Ulrich stared without fear into the eyes of Xana's strongest creation.

"You may stop us now, but we'll eventually gain revenge," were his only words. The Skull opened its maw and replied.

"_No you won't."_

The it flung Ulrich out of the room and into the wall of the next. Ulrich was devirtualized instantly.

SKULLSKULLSKULLSKULLSKULLSKULLSKULLSKULLSKULLSKULLSKULLSKULLSKULLSKULLSKULLSKULL

The search for Aelita was a failure. All of the hope that they had gained through the search was now lost in the catastrophic battle in Sector Five. Once again, the group was crushed. The three of them had walked up to the lab to find Jeremy staring at a flashing message on the screen of the Supercomputer.

"Organic attempts to recover female have been noted. Organics are advised to discontinue further attempts. Target female is deceased." It read.

Silence followed. Odd was the first to break it.

"At least she went out with a bang, right?" Odd joked weakly, but any hope of laughter died as he saw the grim faces around him.

"DANG IT!" Odd yelled, punching the wall. Any pain he might have received from this was ignored, if not enjoyed.

Ulrich sank to the ground, sitting with his arms crossed. His previous humor had left him completely, replaced with the mood he had taken during the two and a half months of waiting.

Jeremy said nothing, simply rising from his chair and leaving the room by way of the ladder.

"I'm gonna…practice…my drums okay?" Mike stammered, leaving the room as well. Ulrich, having no one else to blame, blamed his friends for Aelita's death. Why hadn't they been stronger?! Why hadn't they saved her!?

Ulrich was overwhelmed to leave, go far away from this disgrace they called a school. The world had no need of such a messed up hero like him. He resolved to leave as soon as he got a chance.

The two remaining boys in the factory then left, using the elevator. Odd said nothing, preferring to hurt himself in any way possible. He punched every wall he passed, not caring when the blood dripped down from his knuckles.

Ulrich shaded his eyes as he left the factory. Was that a figure running toward him? IT was. It was…

"Ulrich!" somebody shouted. Ulrich turned to see Yumi running to him. He looked at her expectantly. She pointed In the general direction of the school.

"The school is holding a memorial service for Aelita there tomorrow. I just told the others." She told me. Aelita had been missing for almost three months, so she was presumed dead by the officers in charge of searching for her.

Yumi then walked back to the school with the boys, indulging in the silence that followed them like a plague. When the three entered the school gates, they saw the preparations for the service already taking place. Students were hanging out in doorways, talking about the previous day's events The principal, along with the other major administrators, were there as well. Ulrich didn't care. All he wanted right now was to head up to his room and sleep.

He didn't get that chance. He had left his friends and was walking near the vending machines when he heard it. It was a faint sound of a motor, like a vehicle was approaching the school at a very high spped. Everyone looked up as the unexpected occurred.

"Waahoooooo!" A black "Arctic Wolf" motorcycle came flying over the school gates. All of the students stopped their various conversations and stared at it in awe. However, the principal was outraged at the disturbance to the somber proceedings. The bike braked and showered dirt everywhere. There were even a few curses from kids who got covered. The rider dismounted and revealed himself.

Dressed in a black leather biking outfit and helmet, he towered over us. He jumped off his bike and stared straight at Ulrich. Despite this strange occurrence, Ulrich turned his back and returned to his stroll.

"I refuse for you to sully this school with your presence any longer! I demand that you leave the premises THIS INSTANT!" the principal shouted, breaking the silence. Instead of being intimidated and doing just that, the rider laughed heartily. The principal was taken off guard at this clear offense to his authority.

"You never change, do you? Delmas," The rider took off his helmet to reveal a handsome young man of about 22. His black hair fell to the middle of his back.

"T-terry?!" Mr. Delmas stammered, not believing his eyes.

"I heard about Aelita and I got here as soon as I could." Terry said.

Terry was an orphan whose parents had been killed at birth by terrorists. Due to this, he had developed a personality that accepted no crap from anyone. Not even those in authority. Crafting a gunblade just like the one in Final Fantasy, he looked for a place to start his training.

Terry arrived at Kadic soon afterwards, enrolling in it. He got into his first fight when the resident bullies tried to steal from him. Terry destroyed them and left them cowering in his shadow.

He was a junior when Ulrich and his friends first discovered Lyoko. AS soon as the attacks started to happen, he showed great courage in every one, saving many lives and fighting almost to the death. Due to this, the Lyoko group soon told him about Lyoko, introducing him to the group.

Terry was their greatest asset, and a good friend. But this only lasted until he was forced to graduate. Then he went straight to the military, enlisting to fight in the wars in Iraq. He stayed there for eight years, proving himself many times over. He quickly became a legend in France, and he had fan clubs all over the country. When the war ended, he was given leave until the next conflict due to his heroics.

The principle blanched visibly. He began to apologize many times, only to be cut off.

"Don't apologize, Delmas. It doesn't suit you," Terry joked. "Now, I have a certain downcast kid to track down." Terry ignored the growing crown of fans and ran after Ulrich.

Ulrich was already in the dorm hallway when Terry caught up. He walked up to Ulrich and whispered.

"Was it XANA?" Ulrich nodded. Terry, instead of looking downcast, was furious.

"Damn it," Terry said. "Xana's going to pay." Ulrich ignored him, instead reaching for his phone. It was time for him to arrange his departure.

"Hello?" said the voice from the phone.

"Hey, Dad, it's me, Ulrich," he told it. "You did get my earlier text message?"

"I did. I'm glad you finally have come to your senses and decided to leave that horrid place. You have been enrolled in Junior Beta High, but you will need to arrange transportation." Mr. Stern replied. Ulrich rolled his eyes and hung up.

"I will give you a ride to your new school," Terry offered, having heard the conversation. Ulrich nodded, preferring not to speak. Terry looked worriedly after Ulrich as he entered his room.

Ulrich walked slowly into his room. Odd was already there, but he didn't greet me with a lame joke, which was strange, because he always did. Ulrich jumped into bed and fell asleep.

TERRYTERRYTERRYTERRYTERRYTERRYTERRYTERRYTERRYTERRYTERRYTERRYTERRYTERRYTERRYTERR

Ulrich yawned and lifted his head. Odd had already gotten out of bed and had already left the room. Ulrich remembered that the funeral for Aelita was today.

He got up, got dressed, and walked down to the courtyard. There was a gravestone in the middle of the courtyard surrounded by many adults wearing black suits, including Mr. Delmas and the staff. Students were allowed to place flowers on it. There was already a small pile at the foot of the grave. Ulrich grabbed some of the provided flowers and placed his whole armful gently down. He let out a cry and fell to his knees. She had been one of the gang, and a great friend. In that instant, Ulrich knew that now was the time to leave.

"I'm leaving," Ulrich announced. Odd, who was nearby, started.

"Why, where are you going?" he asked. Ulrich knew that what he had done was crazy, but he didn't care.

"I'm switching schools," I said, walking to the parking lot.. Odd stared after me with his mouth open.

Kind of short for a chapter, and don't freak out, Ulrich will see the others again. Im only adding this turn of events so Ulrich can meet my last (I think) OC. By the way, the pairings are as follows. UxY AxJ OxOC JASONxSHANA don't ask about that pairing or I'll spoil the story!

OUTTAKES

1. Then the unexpected happened. I was walking near the vending machines when I heard it. First the sound of a motor, then…

"Waahoooooo!" A motorcycle came flying over the school gates. Too bad the rider never saw the billboard that was just inside the school gates.

"AW CRAP!"

2.

She had been one of the gang, and a great friend. In that instant, Ulrich knew that now was the time to leave.

"I'm leaving," Ulrich announced. Odd, who was nearby, started.

"Why, where are you going?" he asked. Ulrich knew that what he had done was crazy, but he didn't care.

"I'm off to see the stars above me! I look to the skies to SEEK MY DESTINY!" Ulrich shouted, and then took off with the aid of the rockets on his shoes.


	8. The Walk

.com/watch?v=6msKdZnjmwk&feature=related

I have now finished editing another chapter, but now I'm getting frustrated. I'm not getting any reviews! I'm drop dead bored and I have nothing else to do but type. But what's the point of typing if I don't get anything for it! I don't want any more of you strange people who read the story and then leave. If you read it, then review it. Otherwise get the heck out. Okay, I'm done ranting. Here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer:

Judge: You have been brought here today on the charges that you have been publishing a fanfiction of Code Lyoko without their permission. What do you plead?"

Me: MWAHAHAHAHA! I plead guilty!! But you can't charge me because of my CROWD of amazing lawyers behind me! (gestures)

Judge: Erm, those aren't lawyers….

ME: Huh? (turns around to see…) OH NO!! It's that Verizon idiot and his cronies! I thought I told you no!

Verizon idiot: With this new plan…

Me: SHUT UP! (sics the Ultimate on them)

Jury: (takes out bags of popcorn)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clothing store called "Ruby Fashion" was well-loved stop for all of Amollina's girls. It stocked only clothing for females, and the manager almost never let boys in. Today was no exception, only now they were having a large sale, which everyone flocked to because of the economic depression.

The clerk on duty today was a woman named Liana. She looked bored, due to the long hours with no customers. But as soon as the store opened at 9:00, she prepared for some excitement as she saw the crowd outside. But there was one thing wrong with the morning crowd. At the front of the line was a--boy.

"What the heck?" Liana said. Why on earth would a boy be interested in this place? As she opened the doors, she stopped the boy in his tracks.

"Excuse me, there are no boys allowed in this store," she told him. A strange _pink_haired girl near him stopped at that statement and backtracked to the clerk.

"Don't worry, Jason's with me," the girl said, grabbing the boy's hand and clasping it in hers. To her amusement, Liana saw Jason deeply blush at this.

"I don't want to cause any trouble," Jason said, starting to back out of the store. The girl yanked him back to her.

"Please? Can we go in?" the girl asked cutely. They just looked so cute together that Liana could not resist waving them by. She looked at Jason and marveled that a guy would go into an extremely girly store just for his girlfriend.

"Wish I had a boyfriend like that," Liana muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you got me in here," Jason muttered, both happy and embarrassed that he managed to get in here. Aelita giggled at the look on his face and let go of his hand.

"You turned so red!" she joked. Jason grinned awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied.

Jason knew he had to get her clothes so she would be happier, but he never expected this. He planned on having her pick a store, giving her money, and then waiting outside while she bought herself some clothing. This was not to be. Aelita had insisted that Jason come with her. He knew that the store she picked was going to be like this, but Aelita wouldn't take no for an answer.

Jason looked around him, attempting to find something to distract him from all of the girls and bright clothes around him. Right now, he almost _wished _for Xana to attack his world just so he could get out of this.

"How many outfits do you need?" Jason asked meekly, hoping that the number she gave would be low.

"I already have one from my world, so I need two more day outfits as well as two sets of night clothes," Aelita replied, entering an aisle containing some casual wear. Jason knew there was some category or another that separated this aisle from the others, but he had no idea. Jason sighed. Four outfits. This is going to take a while.

"Don't worry, I don't take as long as most girls," Aelita assured him noticing Jason's demeanor.

"No, no. Take your time," Jason replied, grimacing at his obvious dislike of the store. Aelita smiled, returning her attention to the shirts and pants before her.

Aelita was a good as her word. In no time at all, she had picked out four pairs of underwear and socks from a rack nearby. The socks were just plain white, which was surprising to Jason due to Aelita's color preference. The underwear she picked were all pink, but Jason turned his head away, a blush forming on his face. Girls around him who were also browsing tittered a little at him. Jason just wanted to be out of here.

Then, Aelita took out a pair of dark pink jeans and held them to her waist. They were just the right length, much to her delight. She then chose a hot pink shirt with a red heart in the center.

"Do you like this?" Aelita asked Jason, holding up the outfit she just made. Jason withheld a sigh. He always hated when girls asked him if he liked their outfit. But, seeing as it was Aelita who was asking the evil question, he did his best to manage.

"Yeah. It matches your hair," Jason answered, trying his utmost not to reveal any emotion on his face. Aelita giggled slightly at his agreement and then gave the clothes to him to hold.

An hour passed this way. Aelita would pick an outfit and either approves it and hand it to Jason, or disapproves it and hang it back up. Only when she couldn't decide did she ask Jason. Aelita could tell how uncomfortable Jason was with the whole fashion thing, and did her best to shield him from it.

Soon, Aelita had picked out four outfits and was ready to leave the store. The clerk smiled warmly as they approached her, intent on buying.

Jason quickly paid for the clothes and began to leave. It took all of his strength not to bolt for the exit. Aelita was just about to follow when the clerk said something to her.

"You are very lucky," She told her. Aelita looked confused.

"Huh?" was her response.

"You know, to have a boyfriend who would go with you into this store," the clerk explained. Aelita turned deep red.

"H…he's n…not my b…boyfriend," she stammered, and then quickly ran after Jason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason sighed in relief. He was so glad that he was free of that place. Aelita then caught up with him.

"Thanks for taking me in there," she said sincerely. The two friends decided to go out for ice cream. Jason took her to his favorite ice cream place, certain that she would love it.

"What exactly is ice cream?" Aelita asked tentatively, wondering what she was getting into. Jason stepped into the store with her, smiling softly.

"You'll find out," was his only response. Jason went to the cashier and ordered two small cups of vanilla flavored ice cream. He paid for them and sat down at a nearby table.

"Here Taste some of this," Jason told Aelita, handing her one of the two cups. She had no idea what to expect, so she gingerly spooned a small amount into her mouth.

Her eyes instantly lit up at the taste, and she began shoveling the dessert down.

"Told you you'd like it. But don't eat it that fast or you will…" he started. Aelita then let out a small cry and clasped her hands to her head. "get…a…brain…freeze…" Jason finished lamely. Aelita took a few seconds to recover and then laughed.

"That feels so weird!" she giggled. Jason joined in with her, happy to show her some of his world's delights. "I like this…ice cream!"

"It's a delicacy here," Jason replied, starting to eat some of his own. Aelita nodded and began to eat some of her ice cream, taking care to go slower this time.

Jason sighed contentedly. For now at least, life was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason settled into his sleeping bag on the floor, glad to have some rest after the fairly active day they had enjoyed. After the ice cream, he had taken her to see Ice Age, which she had loved. Then Jason had taken her to the lake, where they fed the ducks together.

After the two had returned home, Aelita admitted that she had enjoyed herself immensely. This was enough for Jason, and he recommended that they get some sleep.

Jason glanced over to the side to see Aelita asleep, the air echoing with her soft breathing. He could not have been happier if he tried. The next day, he was dead set on introducing her to his girlfriend.

::_ Estuans__Interius_

Jason opened his eyes to find himself on Lyoko, Aelita on his left and Ulrich on his right. In his hand was his seven-foot long katana, and his black trench coat trailed behind him in the silent wind.

_Ira __Vehementi_

His long silver hair fell to the middle of his back, and he felt ready for anything.

_Estuans__Interius_

A black skeleton thing was in front of him, its red eyes gleaming with malice. Aelita charged up a massive energy field, Ulrich lifted his saber, and Jason lifted his katana, smiling malevolently as he felt the balance of the magnificent blade.

_Ira __Vehementi_

Yelling a battle cry, the three heroes charged forward and entered battled with the skeleton, determined to purge it form existence.

_Sephiroth!_

Jason woke up early in the morning. So early, that Aelita wasn't awake. Then he started as he recalled the strange dream he had experienced. Sephiroth in Lyoko? Now that would be a sight to see. He laughed silently to himself. That would never happen.

Jason started. There was no way he was going to make Aelita eat cold cereal for breakfast. That gave him an idea. He would surprise her.

Jason ran downstairs to the kitchen and got out enough pancake batter for two people. he mixed it in a bowl and left it on the stove to cook. Jason then decided to go downstairs and play the guitar while he waited.

As usual, he picked another song by Rick Springfield. This time, it was Love Somebody.

"_I can see the path you're cutting  
It cost me a little piece of my heart  
I can see the doors you're shutting  
'Cause they were open at the start_

Jason grinned as he began the next part of the verse. This was one of his favorites to sing and to play.

_Baby loving you has been hard on me  
You're such a tough little sister  
Just looking for Mr. Right  
On the wrong side of town_

Jason yelled in delight as he entered the refrain due to the anticipated fast notes and rhythms.

_You better Love Somebody  
It's late  
You better Love Somebody  
Don't wait  
You better Love Somebody  
Don't tempt fate  
You're gonna pull you just a little too far  
One night_,

Jason took a deep breath and rubbed his raw fingers together before starting the second verse.

_Your eyes are wild, your skin so white  
You're undernourished and overfed  
She's got the teeth, she knows how to bite  
'Cause when you bit I bled  
You got the perfect image  
Of the perfect man  
You're a tough little sister  
But you'll settle for a mister tonight  
But you're running out of time_

Jason pretended he was on a stage, with band members surrounding him and a giant crowd around him. Butthere was only one person in that crowd that he cared about.

_You better Love Somebody  
It's late  
You better Love Somebody  
Don't wait  
You better Love Somebody  
Don't tempt fate  
You're gonna pull you just a little too far  
One night_

_I'm only saying what I feel  
You think I'm wrong I know  
You thought I was sleeping at the wheel  
I thought that you were driving_

And that person was Aelita.

_You better Love Somebody  
You better Love Somebody_

_You better Love Somebody  
It's late  
You better Love Somebody  
Don't wait  
You better Love Somebody  
Don't tempt fate  
They're gonna pull you just a little too far  
One night,"_

Jason ended the song by smashing the last note with such intensity that his fingers split open again. He really enjoyed playing, despite the pains in his fingers. Jason then caught sight of Aelita watching out of the corner of my eye. He had woken her up again, just like he had planned. He put down his guitar.

"How are you, Aelita?" Jason said without turning around, scaring her.

"Eeeeek! How did you know I was there?" Aelita squeaked. Jason turned around and winked at her.

"I have eyes in the back of my head," he said mysteriously. They stared at each other, and then burst out laughing. They had become good friends. Jason hoped she was happy, because it was hard to be separated from all of your friends.

"What's cooking?" Aelita inquired.

"Pancakes. All for us," Jason answered. Her smile seemed to brighten the room.

When breakfast was done, he served it and they started to eat. By the look of her, she had not eaten a meal like this in a while. Probably because all she gets to eat are the school lunches. Gross! Not to mention that she sits next to Odd. Jason would bet money that Odd occasionally swipes food from her plate.

After they finished eating, Jason started to clean the kitchen. When Aelita tried to help, he stayed her hand.

"Sorry, princess. This is a nasty job, and I can handle it," Jason told her. Aelita stared at me, and then her eyes started to tear up. He was instantly at her side, realizing his mistake. How could he have been so inconsiderate!?

"I'm sorry," Jason said awkwardly.

"It's nothing, you just used the nickname that my friends used to call me…" she explained. Then she burst into tears. She ran to me and hugged him. I tensed up, like I always do when a girls hugs me. Jason patted her back gently as she cried on his shoulder.

"You'll see them again, I promise you!" He said fiercely. "Then I'm going to give Xana a piece of my mind."

After a minute, Aelita pulled herself together. She released him and sniffed.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jason asked her. "It might help." Aelita nodded. He went to his room and pulled on his winter clothes, because it was still cold out. He was ready.

Aelita was waiting by the front door. They walked side by side down the street. Jason had no particular destination in mind, so they just wandered aimlessly.

Then he remembered his girlfriend. Aelita still had to meet her. Jason pulled out his cell phone and sent his girlfriend, Claire Kelly, a quick text message.

After ten minutes of silence, Jason decided to take Aelita directly to Claire's house.

"Hey, Aelita? I'm going to take you to my girlfriend's house, okay?" Jason informed her. Aelita smiled, content simply to be here with Jason.

Jason was a bit worried. Claire usually replied in an instant, so this was strange. He hoped that nothing was wrong.

Jason arrived at Claire's house and rang the doorbell. He had cordial relationships with her parents because he always went over to her house. Her mother answered the door.

"Oh. Hi Jason," Mrs. Kelly greeted me unenthusiastically. This was extremely worrying him now.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked, somewhat scared now.

"What? No." she said hastily. "I'll get Claire," Then she walked back indoors.

"Is she usually like that?" Aelita asked inquisitively.

"No. She's usually very happy to see me," Jason answered, sounding confused. But those events were swept away by the sight of his girlfriend.

"Hey, Jason," Claire called. She had been his girlfriend since 7th grade, when he met her during lunch. She had shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair that curled up slightly at the tips. She also had braces. Jason held his arms wide open and she ran into them. He hugged her tightly and she kissed him on both cheeks. Jason released her. But something was wrong. She seemed somewhat distant, like she was hiding something.

"Claire, this is Aelita," Jason announced. Claire glanced at the pink hair and then held out her hand, smiling softly.

"Good to meet you," she said graciously. Aelita replied likewise, taking the outstretched hand.

"Come hang out with us, Claire," Jason suggested. For a horrifying instant, Jason thought she would refuse due to the hesitant look on her face. But she consented, and stepped out the door.

The trio spent a half an hour patrolling the neighborhood before the sounds of gunfire echoed through the air. Aelita gasped in horror.

"Don't worry, that's just my neighbors playing paintball," Claire assured her. Jason grinned and turned the corner to see the paintball field.

People wearing different colored suits were fighting in the field, while those that had been shot were watching from the sidelines, their guns discarded on the ground nearby. Jason recognized a black suited person still on the battlefield as one of his close friends. Jason decided to pull a small prank on him.

Jason grabbed a discarded paintball gun lying on the ground, despite Claire's concerned voice. He peeked around the corner of the house nearest to the gunfight.

"Come out and fight!" shouted the black suited friend. Jason responded by jumping out into the open and shooting the heck out of him with his gun. The black suited player dropped his gun and complained.

"What the…JASON, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" he hollered.

"Of course it is. You told me to come out and fight!" I said indignantly. "Right, Davis?"

"Well, I didn't know I was talking to you," Davis said wryly. "Play a game of paintball with us and then we'll see how you do.

"Sure if that's okay with you girls," Jason replied, turning to face the girls In question. Aelita was clueless as to what was going on, but she nodded. Claire just facepalmed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jason chuckled, although he was unnerved at Claire's changed demeanor.

"Come on out guys! We have a new player!" Davis called.

"Don't listen to him! It's a trick!" One kid shouted. "He just wants to blast us!"

"Yeah, sure. Haha, PARANOID!!!!" Davis screamed. Other kids laughed and soon came out of hiding with their colored suits and their own guns.

"Hey, give me an unused suit," Jason asked, for he hated using paint splattered, sweaty suits. Davis nodded and handed Jason one.

Jason took the silver suit and climbed into it. Davis took a whistle and blew, starting the match. Shots were fired as everyone dived for cover. Jason chose a hiding spot behind a huge rock.

He noticed a player in a red suit hiding behind the tree to his left. Jason dropped prone in the deep grass and crawled over to him. He made sure he was right behind the hapless player before he stood up.

"'Ello, mate!" Jason said in an Australian accent before he fired five rounds into the victim's back.

"Aw man!" he complained. "I'm out."

"Smooth, Jason," he heard a kid comment. Jason responded by turning suddenly and firing. The orange suited kid who spoke was immediately hit.

"Haha sucker!" Jason teased.

Jason climbed the tree to survey the battle field. Picking a random player, he fired at him, trying to coax him out. The blue suited player looked up and ran out into the open, dodging the shots. Immediately everybody started shooting at him. He was doing a bit of a dance trying to avoid the shots. He did pretty well, but couldn't keep it up. He got so covered in paint you couldn't tell what color his helmet was. He shrugged.

"Am I out?" He asked dumbly. Then Jason heard a scream. A stray shot had hit Claire on her leg.

"Hey!" He shouted, outraged. "That's my girlfriend you just shot!" Jason aimed his gun at the yellow suited player that had accidentally shot her. Three shots later, and he was flat on his back covered in green paint. 4 players remained. Jason heard a commotion over in the corner of the field. 2 players were engaged in an epic sword (gun?) fight. Jason shrugged and casually tossed a paint grenade over there. The resulting explosion took them both out. Then he noticed Davis and his pal hiding together in plain view of my gun. Jason took out an extra extension for my gun and placed it on the muzzle. He aimed at Davis' pal and fired. The shot got him in the neck. Then he switched his aim to Davis and fired. It got him in the chest.

"Pathetic!" Jason heard Davis yell. "_No_ sniping!" he jumped off the tree from a low branch and grinned cheekily at him.

"Now that's fair," Jason said with finality. Aelita cheered and clapped while Claire waved halfheartedly. He waved at them.

"Thanks, girls!" Jason called. Claire ran over to him.

"I got to go, my parents called!" she said ruefully. Jason started, confused. That wasn't very long at all! Usually Claire stayed with him for hours….

"Well, Aelita and I have to go back anyway," Jason told her. Claire ran to her house and Jason an Aelita walked back to his house. It was getting late.

"You hungry?" Jason asked. Aelita shook her head.

"It's going to be cold tonight, so dress warm," Jason warned. Aelita looked at me.

"I want to thank you for all you've done, Jason," she said. He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"It's nothing," Jason said, trying to be modest. They got dressed in their pajamas and cashed out.

If just want ONE FREAKING REVIEW from someone other than Masonman. If I don't, then the editing is OVER!

OUTTAKES

1.

Then I heard a scream. A stray shot had hit Claire on her leg.

Hey!" I shouted, outraged. "That's my girlfriend you just shot!" I aimed my gun at the yellow suited player that had accidentally shot her. Click.

……

Click.

……

"What the crap?" I asked, trying in vain to fire again.

Click.

"Dang it!" I cried. I turned the gun around and looked into the muzzle. But it was too dark inside to tell whether or not it was jammed. I tried the trigger again.

BAM!

"CRAP!!"

2.

"Come on out guys! We have a new player!" Davis called.

"Don't listen to him! It's a trick!" One kid shouted. "He just wants to blast us!"

"Yeah, sure. Haha, PARANOID!!!!" Davis screamed. All of a sudden, the kids started to cheer. A blue suited kid pulled out an electric guitar and amp. A yellow suited kid pulled out a set of drums from……his pocket? Davis got a microphone.

"_Finished with my woman cause she couldn't help me with my mind!  
People think I'm insane because I am browning all the time!  
All day long I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy!  
Think I'll lose my mind if I don't find something to pacify!_

_Can you help me thought you were my friend.  
Whoah yeah!"_

OUTTAKES:

1.

_You better Love Somebody  
Don't tempt fate  
They're gonna pull you just a little too far  
One night_," I sang, playing the song Love Somebody by Rick Springfield. Like before, I really enjoyed playing, despite the pains in my fingers. Soon, I was able to see Aelita watching out of the corner of my eye. I had waked her up again, just like I had planned. I let the last note fade and put down my guitar.

"How are you, Aelita?" I said without turning around, scaring her. SMACK!!

"What the heck is WRONG with you!!!? Do you just enjoy waking me up!!!?!?!?" Aelita screamed!

"No, I just,"

"Oh I get it. You're just jealous of Jeremy because I like him," Aelita interrupted.

"But…"

"No? Well,"

"SILENCE!!" I shouted. "I KILL YOU!"

2.

"Don't worry, that's just my neighbors playing paintball," Claire assured her. I grinned and grabbed a discarded paintball gun lying on the ground. I peeked around the corner of the house nearest to the gunfight.

"Come out and fight!" shouted a player wearing a black suit and helmet. Recognizing the voice, I jumped out into the open pulled the trigger. Out came a little white flag with the words, "WE SURRENDER!!!" on it in bold red letters. I stared at it incredulously.

"Aw, dang. I just _had_ to pick the gun that was made in _France_," I complained. "Could this day get any worse?"

Jeremy then popped out of nowhere and waved at me.

"Super nuclear! That was an amazing fight!!"

I stared for a few seconds before turning around and sprinting toward a moving semi truck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SPLAT CRUNCH!!!!


	9. Junior Beta High

Wow. I just really hate Fanfiction right now. No matter how much I edit, no matter how much I advertise, no reviews come to me. What the heck?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulrich gaped at the magnificence of Terry's bike. The last bike that Terry had was just an average Ducati. Now this was something else!

This was one of the first ever Fenrir type motorcycles. The Fenrir bike had just come out a few weeks ago, and Terry had already bought one. That was just typical of him. Terry was filthy rich due to his military exploits.

It was a shimmering black color, with a streamlined exterior that allowed the bike to move at speeds of over 160 miles per hour! Ulrich could not help but be impressed with this technological masterpiece.

"I get to ride on that?" Ulrich whispered, half to himself and half to Terry. Terry laughed at this.

"Yeah, you do. Only the best for my friends," he replied. Then Terry mounted the bike and extended the back seat out so that Ulrich could get on. He did so and then wrapped his arms around the safety bars.

"Hold on! This thing is _fast!" _Terry yelled before gunning the engine. Then, in a blast of air that nearly knocked Ulrich to the ground, they were off.

Heads turned as the bike sped down the roads, astounding many. Pedestrians on the streets stared on in jealousy, while others took pictures of it with their phones.

"What's this thing's top speed?!" Ulrich yelled over the wind.

"You don't want to know!" Terry hollered back, laughing. At this, Ulrich marveled at the awesome bike.

Soon, much sooner than Ulrich would have liked, his school-to-be appeared in the distance. Terry saw it and steered the durable bike towards it.

As they sped through the school gates, Ulrich was glad Terry didn't jump the fence, because he was sure that he would fall if he did. Terry slowed down and braked.

The two friends dismounted from the amazing bike and faced each other one last time. Terry sighed and looked at Ulrich

"Remember this, Ulrich. I am always here for you, whenever you need it," Terry said sincerely. Ulrich nodded solemnly. Terry was not someone you could easily forget.

"Goodbye, Terry!" Ulrich said, shaking his hand before walking toward Junior Beta High. This was the last time that he would see any of his friends for a very long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulrich wasn't concerned about his luggage. He had asked his dad to pick up all of his suitcases from his old room back in Kadic. If luck would have it, then they should be in his new room now.

Ulrich then wondered what this school would be like. Would it be like Kadic? Would it be worse? Well, at least it would be better than staying at Kadic.

Ulrich noticed a man who looked like one of the school administrators standing at the entrance to the school. Next to him was teenage boy wearing all black with gloves on. This struck Ulrich as strange. Who the heck would wear all black _and_ wear gloves in the middle of summer?

"Excuse me," the man asked, interrupting his thoughts. "Are you Ulrich Stern?" He nodded, apprehensive yet excited at the same time.

"The principal said you were coming," the man said. He opened the gate and told me to follow.

"This is Raven Blackfeather," He said, indicating the teen. Raven nodded curtly at the mention of his name. Ulrich looked at Raven and was impressed by what he saw. Raven had long black hair that fell to the middle of his back, and his eyes were dark blue. Despite his long hair, he still looked masculine. Ulrich laughed inwardly. That was a hard thing to pull off.

"He will show you around and give you your equipment. I hope you will like it here," the man droned in a bored tone indicating that he had done this many times before. Then he walked inside, leaving Ulrich alone with Raven.

"Er, hello. I'm Ulrich," he stammered, unnerved by Raven's appearance. He looked very intimidating.

"Let's go," was his only response. Ulrich followed the teen as he entered the school building.

Ulrich noticed instantly that the school was very clean. The halls were white and lined with bulletin boards displaying the latest school news. An occasional student walked by them, often nodding respectfully at the dark figure leading him.

"Where are we going?" Ulrich inserted, attempting again to make conversation.

"To your dorm," Raven replied, thwarting the attempt as he went silent again. He led Ulrich up to flights of stairs to the hallways which he assumed were the boy's dormitories. His progress stopped as he reached the room with the number 312 emblazoned on it in golden letters with a black outline. Ulrich watched as Raven opened the door with a small key. Raven stepped aside to let Ulrich in. But instead of going away as he expected, Raven stayed still.

"You're coming too?" Ulrich asked, surprised.

"This is my dorm too," was the taciturn teen's response. Ulrich gulped. How was he going to handle having this guy as a roommate? He was awfully quiet.

One thing Ulrich noticed about this dorm was how dark it was. The walls were painted black with little to no posters on it. On one side of the room was a small bed with black sheets and a black desk and chair with a computer on top of it. Was there anything of Raven's that _wasn't_ black?

On the other side of the room was a bare bed and desk. Next to them was Ulrich's luggage, as well as three large books that Ulrich assumed were his textbooks.

Raven sat down in his desk and proceeded to ignore Ulrich, instead focusing on the computer screen.

Now that he knew where my room was, Ulrich decided to wander the school. According to the map that was on his desk, the grounds were pretty large, so he didn't have to worry about crowds.

Ulrich then went through the halls, finding his classrooms and memorizing their positions. After this, he went to the courtyard to see what it was like.

It was very spacious, with trees providing shade, benches for resting, and green grass covered with students doing homework. Ulrich smiled and reveled in the summer breeze. It wasn't often that you could find a school as in tune with nature as this one.

After walking around a bit, Ulrich became aware of a girl sitting on a bench. She was staring at him. She had glossy hair the color of night with a bit of brown in the front. Ulrich could detect Asian heritage in her face. She was wearing all a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt to match her hair, and her skin was tanned. He stopped walking and looked at her. As he expected, she averted her eyes.

"Stern!" A voice called. Ulrich turned to see a man of about 30-31 striding toward him.

"I am Mr. Silvers, your principal. I trust that Mr. Smith has given you your schedule?" the man said to him. Ulrich remembered the droning man.

"Yes, sir," he said respectfully. It was best not to piss this guy off, seeing as he was going to be his principal for who knows how long. Mr. Silvers smiled.

"Well, I hope you will like it here, Ulrich," he said before walking away.

Ulrich looked over to the bench where the girl was, but she was gone. Talk about strange.

Then Ulrich heard a horrible screeching noise. Ulrich winced. That was a terrible, ear wrenching noise! Apparently that was the bell for dinner. Obviously the last class of the day was over, so everyone was hungry. Ulrich was a bit hungry himself, so he joined the stream of students flowing from the main building.

While he was walking, Ulrich looked around at all of the kids. He looked behind him and found himself looking right into the eyes of that girl who had been staring at him. She looked startled.

"Sorry, I was just, uh…" she said in a soft voice that reminded him of Yumi. "Leaving," she finished before disappearing into the crowd. Ulrich didn't understand. For some reason, this girl had some sort of interest in him. But he had no idea why.

Dinner was actually pretty good as far as school meals go. It was way better than Kadic's food. However, Ulrich did notice that same girl staring at him some more. Sometimes he would catch her eye. She would blush and look away.

When dinner was over, Ulrich walked up to his dorm and sat on the edge of his bed. Raven wasn't back yet, so he was alone in the room. It wasn't long before he grew tired and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

::Yumi stood in front of him. They were standing in a roiling melee of black and red lights. Ulrich reached out for her, but she always seemed to be out of reach. She opened her mouth…and anticipating her melodious voice, Ulrich listened carefully. Instead, he heard the ugliest screeching noise that he had ever heard.::

Ulrich lurched up in bed, sweat cascading from his brow. Oh, it was just a dream. That screeching sound must have been the wake up bell. According to his schedule, he was allowed two hours to shower and get ready. Ulrich decided that he had better hurry, or he'd be the last one in line for the showers.

Ulrich hurriedly slipped on a simple robe that he found in his luggage and grabbed a towel. Then he ran out into the hallway.

Ulrich groaned. The line for the showers was already very long. Ulrich peeked in the shower room to see the progress of the ones inside and noticed that there was one shower free. But no one seemed to be going for it. Ulrich turned to look at the kid first in line.

"There's a shower free in there," Ulrich informed him. The kid laughed.

"I'm guessing you're new. That shower is bad news," he said. Ulrich looked at him quizzically. The kid grinned.

"The architect obviously felt a little mischievous. Whoever it was placed a clear wall in it that lets you see right through to the girl's bathroom, and vice versa. So, nobody uses it. Not even the girls," he explained.

"Really? Cool," Ulrich said, and headed for the unused shower. If nobody ever used it, then what was there to worry about? It would probably fog up anyway.

After his shower, Ulrich checked his schedule to see that Mathematics was next. He gathered his mathematics binder and books and headed for the door. But before he left, he noticed Raven doing the same. Ulrich decided to ask him about the girl.

"Hey, Raven," Ulrich prompted, hoping to get a response. Raven said nothing, continuing to get ready. Ulrich took this as an invitation to continue.

"There was a girl in the courtyard. She was Asian, and she wore all black. Do you know who she is?" Ulrich asked. Raven stopped dead.

"Rebecca. How do you know her?" he demanded.

"I don't really. She just has some sort of interest in me," Ulrich replied, happy to get an answer.

"Not for you. She is a seer," Raven said, turning back to his preparations. Ulrich was dumbstruck. A seer? One of those fools who profess to see snippets of important people and events?

That would make sense, Ulrich thought. But then again, it could be that she was just interested in him for his amazing good looks. Ulrich laughed inwardly. Like that would ever happen.

Ulrich decided that he had heard enough and left the room, heading for his math class. He exited the dormitory building and spotted the math building. Only, there was a crowd of about seven bulky guys blocking the doorway. There were other students around campus with the same books as Ulrich, but they were keeping their distance from the boys. They must be bullies or something. But Ulrich wasn't worried. So he headed directly for the mob, intending to break through.

One of the guys saw him coming and alerted his friends. They turned to face Ulrich and snickered amongst themselves.

"What have we here? A new kid, maybe? Do you know us kid?" sneered the biggest guy. Ulrich was in no mood for this though.

"Move," he demanded. At this, the guys burst out laughing. They stayed right where they were. Then the laughter died down. Now they looked menacing, as if they were ready to start a fight any second.

"I guess that's a no. Let's teach him boys!" They immediately began to circle around me intending to leave me on the concrete, begging for mercy. Ulrich wasn't going to let them have that pleasure. He laid his books on the ground.

The nearest guy started the fight with a simple punch to Ulrich's stomach. Ulrich smirked at their obvious lack of skill and grabbed it. He then retaliated with a left hook, slamming his trained fist into the guy's jaw. Ulrich heard a small crack and the guy pulled free, gasping in pain and holding his jaw.

The other guys were outraged and began to close in, attacking with simultaneous punches and kicks. Ulrich did the smart thing and rolled backwards. However, after emerging from the roll, he felt stone against his back. There was a ornate fountain at his back. As the guys closing in again, he knew that there was no escape this time.

In the blink of an eye two black figures dashed out seemingly form nowhere. One Ulrich identified as Raven, and the other was Rebecca.

Raven kicked the legs out from underneath the first guy he reached. When the guy hit the ground, Raven followed up with a swift kick to the lower back, thus taking him out of the fight. Another burly guy, angry at the treatment of his friend, retaliated with a poorly executed roundhouse kick. Raven, his face showing no emotion, grabbed the oncoming leg and slammed his free fist onto the kneecap. Ulrich winced as he heard a sickening crack. Without giving him a chance to recover, Raven shoved the guy into another one, knocking that one over.

Rebecca was doing about the same, if not slightly better. She punched the first one she reached in the stomach and then kicked him over. With lightning speed, she grabbed the heads of the other two and bashed them together, knocking them out. The one lucky enough to get away with only a hurt jaw scrambled away, leaving his friends groaning on the concrete.

"That was amazing," Ulrich commented, noting the fallen boys. The kids around us, grateful at the clearing of the passage, moved on into the math building.

"Whatever," was Raven's response. Rebecca smiled at the compliment.

"Don't we have to get to class?" She asked, handing him his fallen books. Ulrich took them gratefully.

"Yeah, we do," he replied, walking with the obsidian duo to his math class.

In the classroom, Ulrich sat in a random seat at the back of the room. Rebecca sat on his left, and Raven sat on his right.

"Are you all right?" Rebecca asked me. Ulrich nodded..

"I'm Rebecca. Rebecca Brisebois. Nice to meet you," she answered, pushing her black hair out of her eyes. Ulrich already knew this, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm Ulrich Stern," he said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Rebecca replied.

"Why were you staring at me earlier?" Ulrich asked, eager to know the answer.

"Because I Saw you," was her only response. Ulrich sighed. Somehow he knew he'd get a cryptic response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day went by quickly, seeing as Ulrich either talked to Rebecca or slept. It was the usual first day at a new school crap, where he didn't have to do anything but "watch." Ha.

However, the seven guys were all called to the office during lunch, obviously to be punished for their violence. Ulrich knew that he wouldn't be punished, due to the fact that Junior Beta High had one of the best camera systems in France. He was sure that the administrators had seen that they had thrown the first punch.

"See you tomorrow, Ulrich!" Rebecca called at the end of the day. Ulrich waved to her noticing once again how similar she was to Yumi. Maybe it was because they were both Japanese.

Ulrich walked to his room, but he couldn't sleep. He sat on the edge of his bed for God knows how long. However, at about 11:55, Raven got up and left the room. Ulrich didn't ask why, because he knew he wouldn't get an answer. Ulrich checked his watch. Now it was 12:05 am.

Suddenly, he began to hear faint music coming from the woods east of the campus. Ulrich had nothing else to do, seeing as he slept off most of the day, so he decided to check it out. Ulrich slipped past the snoring teachers who were supposed to be watching and went outside.

After he had gone into the forest about fifty feet or so, Ulrich saw, to his great surprise, Raven strumming away at an electric guitar. Then he sighted a bright blonde haired girl banging on two sets of drums at once. But that's not what really surprised him. Ulrich saw Rebecca standing in front of them. On her head was a headset wirelessly connected to a nearby amplifier. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Bring me to life"

Ulrich recognized immediately the song she was singing. It was Bring me to life by Evanescence. Along with this, he noticed that _Raven _was singing too! It looked like she had a band. But there was one thing missing. There was no electric piano. Ulrich was good at that. Maybe he should volunteer.

Ulrich didn't know how long he stood listening to them, but the sun began to rise. _Shoot!_ Ulrich realized that he had stayed up all night listening to them. He had a very short time to get back to the dorm before he was seen!

Ulrich broke into a run, dashing through the school gates and sprinting into the dorm rooms. As he spotted the teachers in the hallway, he sighed in relief. They were still snoring. Ulrich had gotten lucky.

The moment he stepped inside his room, the wake up bell rang. Oh well, looks like he didn't get to sleep. He snatched his towel and literally sprinted to the showers so that he could get the first one.

Ulrich ran into Rebecca as she was walking out of her room in her usual black clothing. She smiled slightly when she saw him.

"I saw you last night," she teased.

"What? I think you're good!" Ulrich defended himself. "But you're missing something."

"What is that?" she asked.

"You don't have an electric piano. The beginning of that Evanescence piece just doesn't sound good in acoustic guitar!" Ulrich complained.

"We can't help that," Rebecca retaliated. "No one in the school is a piano player!"

"Wrong! I play," Ulrich corrected her. He was certain that she would now invite him to join her band.

"Really? You didn't seem to be the musical type," Rebecca, asked, surprised.

"Everyone says that," Ulrich commented, smiling. Rebecca's next comment was cut off as they saw Raven heading past them.

"You're going to be late," he informed them as he entered the boys' showers.

"Crap he's right!" Ulrich yelled and sprinted to the showers. Rebecca chuckled as she watched. Today was going to be another pointless day at school.

That was a long chapter. Much longer than my others, but no one ever seems to review my story anyway so why should I even bother?

OUTTAKES/

"There's a shower free in there," Ulrich informed him. The kid laughed.

"I'm guessing you're new. That shower is bad news," he said. Ulrich looked at him quizzically. The kid grinned.

"The architect obviously felt a little mischievous. Whoever it was placed a clear wall in it that lets you see right through to the girl's bathroom, and vice versa. So, nobody uses it. Not even the girls," he explained.

"Really? Cool," Ulrich said, and headed for the unused shower. If nobody ever used it, then what was there to worry about? It would probably fog up anyway.

Fortunately for Ulrich, some girl apparently had the same idea that he had.

"HOLY SH**! I'M USING THIS SHOWER _ALL_ THE TIME!"

2.

Ulrich recognized immediately the song she was singing. It was Bring me to life by Evanescence. Along with this, he noticed that _Raven _was singing too! It looked like she had a band. But there was one thing missing. There was no electric piano. Ulrich was good at that. Maybe he should volunteer.

Ulrich didn't know how long he stood listening to them, but the sun began to rise. _Shoot!_ Ulrich realized that he had stayed up all night listening to them. He had a very short time to get back to the dorm before he was seen!

But before he could run, Rebecca took the guitar out of Raven's hand and sprinted over to him.

"WHY WERE YOU WATCHING US! STALKER!" and then she bashed him on the head with the guitar, killing Ulrich instantly.

Raven ran forward, panic evident on his face.

"Oh my God! Is the guitar okay?!"

3.

Ulrich decided that he had heard enough and left the room, heading for his math class. He exited the dormitory building and spotted the math building. Only, there was one guy blocking the doorway. There were other students around campus with the same books as Ulrich, but they were keeping their distance from the boy. He must be a bully or something. But Ulrich wasn't worried. So he headed directly for the guy, intending to break through.

"No one shall pass!" the guy screamed. Raven, Rebecca, and Ulrich had no time for this nonsense, so they all roundhouse kicked him at the same time. They all heard a loud simultaneous sickening crack a split second before they felt their legs almost explode with pure white pain.

"Mwahahahaha! No one can stand up to my ABS OF STEEL!" the guy gloated, and then body slammed the three of them.

"Urk!"

"Agh!"

"F**k!"

Then the guy casually walked away. The principal walked up to the fallen kids and wagged his finger at them

"Students, I'm afraid I will have to suspend you all for three weeks!"

"Could this day get ANY WORSE?!" Ulrich yelled. Just then, and anvil fell on his face.


	10. Gabrielle

Like I said before, I am not an obsessed fan boy anymore. Therefore, Luna has been replaced with a more normal female. Hence, Gabrielle.

Disclaimer: I don't own code Lyoko or Final Fantasy OR Fire Emblem, and I'm not in the mood to make this crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out of all of his games, one of his favorites was the PSP game Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. One might even call it an obsession, but Jason scoffed at this, calling it "a considerable interest."

Jason had hooked up the PSP to his big screen TV in the living room. He was sitting on his couch playing it, and Aelita was sitting next to him, watching in excitement. This was Jason's favorite cutscene.

CRISISSCORECRISISSCORECRISISSCORECRISISSCORECRISISSCORECRISISSCORECRISISSCORECRS

Jason manipulated Zack Fair through Mako Reactor 5, happy to be helping Sephiroth on his investigation. Surprising Jason and Aelita however, a black and white turtle-looking thing with a trident dropped to the walkway, intent on killing Zack.

"What is that?" Aelita cried.

"It's a Sahagin. They appear in this game a lot," Jason explained. Jason dispatched it instantly with one quick casting of his "Hell Firaga" Materia. Three red orbs of pure flame emanated from Zack's palm, homing on the Sahagin and destroying it. As it died, Jason motioned for Aelita to stay quiet, for a cutscene was happening.

::Zack knelt down to inspect the creature, gasping as he saw a familiar face etched into the skin right above its eyes.

"Is that Angeal's face?!" he cried, drawing back. Sephiroth, however, did not seem surprised.

"It appears Genesis isn't the only one who can be copied," he mused, walking past the crouching Zack.

Zack looked up at Sephiroth at this statement, his eyes following the dark figure as it walked past him.

Sephiroth paused, his back facing Zack.

"The company training room," Sephiroth said suddenly, not turning around.

"Hm?" Zack said, looking confused at this statement.

"We used to sneak in there for fun, when the 2nds were out," Sephiroth explained with a hint of a smile on his face. "Genesis, Angeal, and I."

"You guys were pretty tight," Zack commented, still marveling that Sephiroth had any real friends.

"Humph, I wonder," Sephiroth said, and then began to tell Zack about one such incident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sephiroth stood on the top of the Junon Mako Cannon, gazing at the beautiful sunset as it slowly sank beneath the waves. Behind him were his two best friends, Genesis and Angeal. Angeal stood against a wall with his arms crossed, while Genesis read aloud from his favorite book.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest," Genesis quoted. Angeal lifted his head slightly, recognizing the quote. Sephiroth smiled wryly and turned to face Genesis, drawing his sword.

"'LOVELESS' Act I," Sephiroth clarified. Genesis looked up at this and smirked slightly, closing the book.

"Hmph. You remembered," he said, rising from his seat.

"How can I not, when you've beaten it into my head?" Sephiroth joked, tapping his temple for emphasis. Then he swung his sword down to his side, signaling that it was time for their training. Because Sephiroth was the strongest of the three, it was always Angeal and Genesis versus him. Angeal walked up next to Genesis, lifting a standard issue SOLDIER sword, still refusing to use the Buster Sword. Genesis drew his blade made out of ruby red Materia.

"Don't take Sephiroth lightly," Angeal warned.

"Hmph, noted," Genesis commented, confident as ever. The two friends charged forward at the same time. But because Angeal was faster, he arrived at Sephiroth first. Sephiroth blocked Angeal's overhead strike with a vertical guard, and then used his superior strength to repulse him, knocking him back for a second.

A split second after this move, Genesis arrived and unleashed two quick strikes, each of which were blocked. Then Sephiroth turned and blocked four successive strikes from Angeal's blade. Then he retaliated with a diagonal strike to the left. Angeal ducked beneath the cut and attacked with an uppercut. Sephiroth smirked and sidestepped the blow.

Genesis decided to come back in and struck. Sephiroth whirled and blocked that strike and then whirled again to block Angeal's next attack. This action was repeated again, Sephiroth confounding both of his friends with his lightning fast parries.

There was a pause as Angeal and Genesis attempted to coordinate their next attack. Simultaneously, the two lunged at the same time, on from each side of Sephiroth. The black clad SOLDIER blocked both lunges with one parry, all three blades meeting at once. Then he threw them away, much to their frustration.

The three continued to fight. A cloud moved over the sun, casting a dark shadow over the three.

Genesis attempted to beat down Sephiroth's defenses with three quick but powerful strikes. Even as he blocked, Sephiroth noticed Angeal charging towards him from behind Genesis, obviously attempting to leap over Genesis and strike. Sephiroth swiftly jumped backwards, avoided the expected lunge. Genesis also stepped backwards. Then Genesis leaped into the air, spinning around until he was nothing but a crimson tornado head right for Sephiroth.

With his trained eyesight, Sephiroth calculated exactly where Genesis's blade would be when he struck. Acting on this, he swung horizontally, meeting Genesis's blade and knocking him away.

Angeal rushed forwards, determined not to let Genesis have all the action. He struck twice with his SOLDIER blade, and then engaged in a sword block with Sephiroth.

"Ha, is that the best you can do?" Sephiroth taunted before disengaging his blade. Angeal stepped backwards until he joined Genesis again.

"All hail Sephiroth, eh?" Angeal joked, a grin on his face.

Genesis decided he wanted to test his skills to the max.

"Angeal, stay back. I'll take Sephiroth alone," he ordered.

Genesis?!" Angeal said incredulously.

Genesis ran his fingers along his Materia blade, causing the crystal to light up until his sword was nothing but a red beam of light.

"The world needs a _new_ hero!" Genesis cried.

"Hmph, come and try," Sephiroth taunted.

"So smug, but for how long?" Genesis said calmly before charging forward. He attacked with a swift over head chop, which Sephiroth blocked with a horizontal guard. Genesis ducked under Sephiroth's retaliating strike and then sliced at him again. Before Sephiroth could attack again, Genesis whirled around and struck with all of his might against Sephiroth. But Sephiroth did block, sparks flying from the impact. The two of them looked at each other and chuckled slightly before disengaging.

Then Genesis charged forward once more, slicing left, and then right, and then attacking Sephiroth with many slashes, attempting to keep Sephiroth on the defensive. It worked until Sephiroth surprised Genesis by blocking with a horizontal guard and then slashing upwards. The impact sent Genesis flying into the air. Genesis used his knowledge of Materia to slow his descent. Sephiroth did not wait for him and used Materia to enhance his jumping capabilities. He leaped after Genesis, and the two dueled across the skies, practically flying due to their ability with Materia.

With one strong swipe, Sephiroth forced Genesis further to the ground. Genesis again resorted to Materia, but this time it was for attacking. Small fireballs streamed from Genesis's hands and flew towards Sephiroth. The black-clad SOLDIER was not daunted however. With amazing reflexes, he slashed up all of the fireballs he could. Many missed however, and flew behind him. Genesis grinned and pulled his hand back, controlling the missed fireballs and sending them back towards Sephiroth. Since there were so many, Sephiroth could only block two or three before they all engulfed him in a raging ball of fire.

Angeal, who was watching from the ground, saw that things were quickly getting out of hand. So he used his Materia to fly up besides Genesis and stop him from blasting Sephiroth again.

"Stop! You'll destroy us all!" Angeal commanded, staying Genesis's hand. Genesis knocked Angeal's hand away and hit him with the blast intended for Sephiroth.

"That's no way to talk to a hero!" Genesis yelled in response as Angeal fell to the cannon, smoking from the hit.

Unleashing a blast of blue energy from his sword, Sephiroth emerged from the fireball almost unscathed. Genesis winced as he saw the wave of blue energy slice half of the cannon off and let it fall into the sea. He then blocked two more of these waves and Sephiroth attacked. Genesis flew to the ground again, dodging another wave. The wave sliced another piece of the cannon off. As the piece slowly sank, Sephiroth landed on it and grinned as he sank out of sight.

Thinking that he had won, Genesis took a step back. But he didn't expect the flurry of super fast strikes cutting through the bottom of the cannon and Sephiroth jumping towards him. Mad now, Sephiroth attacked again and again, slicing bits of the cannon off as he went. Genesis was panting hard, and he knew he was outmatched.

Genesis attacked three times with his sword and then engaged in a sword block.

_"Estuans interius,"_

Sephiroth disengaged the lock with a powerful horizontal strike, sending Genesis flying backwards from the impact.

"_Ira Vehementi, Estuans interius, Ira Vehementi," _

Genesis renewed the spell on his sword and then clashed with Sephiroth with a mighty forward chop.

"_Sephiroth!"_

The clash soon turned into a massive sword block, sparks flying. The two disengaged and charged at each other once more.

"Enough!" Angeal shouted coming out of nowhere. With his SOLDIER blade, he blocked Genesis's strike and with the handle of the Buster Sword on his back, he blocked Sephiroth.

"Angeal," Sephiroth muttered, annoyed at having his fight interrupted. Genesis was far more vocal about it.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" he screamed, pushing his sword against Angeal's with all of his might. He used so much strength, that his sword cut straight through Angeal's. The broken half of the blade flew backwards and left a gash on Genesis's left shoulder. He yelled in pain, blood trickling down his trenchcoat.

"Genesis!" Angeal cried, concerned.::

Jason heard a sound of a vehicle outside his house and jumped up.

"Oh crap, that's my bus!" Jason yelled, turning off his PSP.

"What about your game?! You didn't save!" Aelita called after him as he prepared to leave the house.

"I'll watch it again! It was an awesome cutscene anyway!" Jason replied, walking out the door. He hoped Aelita would be okay by herself.

"Yeah, it was," Aelita agreed, although only she was in the house now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aelita sighed as he left. Jason was nice, but she wanted to be home with her friends. She wondered how they were doing. She knew that they would be sad, but they had lived without her for most of her life. But, she recalled, Odd had told her that Jeremy was in love with her. He had to explain it to her until she understood. That meant that he would be taking it very hard.

She felt sorry that he had to feel that way, but she hadn't the faintest idea how to be in love, and her feelings toward Jeremy were nothing like the ones Odd said you were supposed to have if you were in love.

Aelita looked at the clock on the wall in the living room. It was ten in the morning, four hours from when she woke up. She yawned, wanting more sleep.

So Aelita went to Jason's room (where she slept) and took off her clothes. Aelita reached inside Jason's dresser and pulled out her nightgown that Jason had bought for her. Donning it, Aelita got in the bed and closed her eyes.

All too soon, Aelita woke up. Yawning, she looked at the clock. Huh!? It was only 11:00? What on Earth had made her wake up so soon?!

Then something caught her eye. Perched on the windowsill was one of the biggest birds she had ever seen. According to its size and ebony color, it was a raven. It was just staring at her like she had done something wrong.

"Hello, Raven," Aelita said, annoyed that it had woken her up. The raven cocked its head at her. Then it lifted from its perch and flew out the window. However, instead of leaving like Aelita expected, it just hovered there, as if waiting for something. The raven stared right at her.

She wondered whether or not the raven was intelligent. Was it smart enough to enlist help from humans? If that's what it was after, then the raven was doing a good job. Deciding to humor it because she had nothing else to do, Aelita quickly got dressed in a nice pink suit Jason had provided and raced outside. The raven called and flew off; just slow enough for Aelita to keep up.

It flew into the forest, with Aelita still trailing behind. The raven led her to an enormous flowing creek and stared at it pointedly. Aelita looked, but saw only the creek. Then Aelita noticed a girl a few years older than her floundering about in it. She looked like she was in serious trouble.

Without looking for confirmation from the raven, Aelita dived into the creek, realizing the urgency of the girl's situation.

Aelita was immediately immersed into a brown, frothy melee. The creek had obviously swelled almost to its overflowing point due to the rains. The girl Aelita was supposed to be saving was on the verge of drowning, for she had just dipped below the surface. A bolt of adrenaline tore through Aelita, and she dived underwater as well. Spotting her, Aelita quickly swam to her. Then she locked an arm around her waist and kicked wildly towards the surface.

She made it, barely, but the weight of the girl she was carrying took its toll on her. Aelita began to struggle simply to stay above the surface.

To her surprise, the raven on the bank of the river began to transform, shrinking in upon itself and then reforming into an extremely tall man looking _thing _completely hooded and cloaked. It was a frightening sight.

Picking up a long, sturdy stick, the man reached out to Aelita. Grateful, she grasped it and let the man pull her in. Aelita climbed up onto the bank with her burden. Before she had a chance to thank the man, he seemed to melt into the ground, leaving no trace of his passage. Aelita was somewhat freaked out by this, because the man was obviously not human.

Aelita turned to look at the girl, who was rising from her position on the ground.

"Thanks," the girl said, letting Aelita lead her back toward the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ciao, Jason!" shouted one of his friends as he stepped off the bus. Jason waved at his friends and started home.

As he entered the house, he was greeted by a cool breeze from the inside. At the same time, a pillow fell off the couch by itself.

"Hello Vincent," Jason said, greeting the friendly ghost. Then he heard voices coming from upstairs. One was Aelita's, because Jason had memorized her voice. There was another voice that he didn't recognize. Did Aelita wander out and make some new friends already? He wasn't sure he liked the idea of her walking outside alone.

Just so Jason could try and figure out who the other was, he walked upstairs silently and put his ear to his door.

"So, Gabrielle, tell me about you," Aelita said to the other one in the room.

"Well, I lived in your world as well. I went to a school called Junior Beta High. I had all A's because I studied all the time. I had my heart set on graduating and going to a good college, but life didn't turn out that way," answered a female voice who was obviously Gabrielle.

"How did you get here?" Aelita inquired.

"It was right after I arrived at school. My guide had befriended a girl named Rebecca, who had some power to see the future. At least, that's what everyone else says. He had joined their band as an electric pianist, and I became his friend. Right after I met him, I was confronted in my room by a terrifying monstrosity. It was like a skeleton, only its bones were black and covered in white fire," Gabrielle continued. Jason was confused. Since when was there a black skeleton in Code Lyoko? Was it some new invention of Xana's? Jason sighed. Apparently things in the Code Lyoko World were a lot different than in the show.

"YOU SAW XANA!" Aelita gasped.

"Who?" Gabrielle asked, plainly confused. Jason then decided that he wanted to step in. So he knocked on the door lightly.

"Hey, Aelita? Can I come in?" Jason asked politely.

"Of course! It's your room," Aelita replied amicably. Jason opened to door to see the two girls sitting on his bed.

"I didn't notice you get home, Jason," Aelita said, surprised. Jason nodded to her and then turned to Gabrielle.

"I'm afraid we haven't been introduced. My name is Jason," he said to her, trying to start off this new relationship with Gabrielle well.

Gabrielle was cute, with dark brown hair down to the middle of her back. Her skin was slightly tanned, which suggested that she spent a lot of time in the sun. Her face was roundish, with two almond shaped brown eyes. She smiled, revealing milk white teeth. Her smile was gorgeous. Jason liked her immediately.

"I'm Gabrielle Borealis. Nice to meet you, Jason," Gabrielle said, holding out her hand. He smiled back and shook it. Her skin was soft and pleasantly cool.

"Likewise," he replied. "What happened next?"

"It was really weird! I tried to fight, but it overpowered me and then squeezed me." Gabrielle continued.

"Squeezed you?" Jason asked, confused.

"I don't know either. It put both of its bony hands on either side of me and squeezed. My vision sort of contracted, and then I felt myself hurtling very fast through a tunnel of darkness," she explained.

"Wow, how poetic," Jason joked, referring to the whole "tunnel of darkness" thing.

"Shut up," Gabrielle replied, smacking him playfully. "Then there was a loud sound, somewhat like thunder, and there was a lot of steam. Then I appeared above a river and fell in. Then Aelita rescued me."

"That's exactly how Aelita got here! There was a sonic boom in the middle of forest and she appeared," Jason exclaimed.

"A sonic boom? That doesn't make sense," Gabrielle contended.

"I know. I don't get it either. I've been in Physics for about half a year now, and I know that it's just not physically possible for a sonic boom to occur in the middle of a forest!" Jason disclosed.

"Maybe we should ask someone who specializes in physical phenomena," Aelita rejoined.

"Like who? The only one I know who could help would be my dad, and he's in China," Jason countered.

"Check the internet," Gabrielle suggested.

"Good idea. I'll do that," Jason said, booting up his computer.

"Do you have any food?" Gabrielle implored, her stomach growling loudly. Aelita and Jason heard it and laughed.

"Well, there are tortilla chips in the pantry…" Jason started, but he was cut off.

"TORTILLA CHIPS!" Gabrielle exclaimed, running out the door and down the stairs. Silence filled the room for a few seconds as Aelita and Jason looked at one another.

"I think she likes tortilla chips," Aelita commented.

"No kidding," Jason added, and the two laughed.

A few minutes later, Gabrielle returned with a large bowl filled with tortilla chips. Jason gaped as he looked at the sheer amount that was in there.

"That's like half the bag! You're sharing!" Jason cried, reaching for some. Gabrielle hissed at him like a cat and pretended to claw his arm.

"Mine!" she affirmed.

"Tough," Jason replied, smiling. "I like them too."

"Um, shouldn't you be focusing on finding an expert on physical phenomena?" Aelita interrupted.

"Oh yeah, just got distracted, that's all," Jason said, turning back to the computer screen. Gabrielle whistled innocently. Jason and Aelita chuckled at this.

As he searched the internet, he thought about Gabrielle. She was fun and carefree, able to respond to jokes well, and pretty. She would be a good addition to Aelita and him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour passed, with little to no luck finding anyone worthwhile. Gabrielle and Aelita spent the down time playing a game of checkers that Jason had pulled out of the closet.

"Geez! How are you so good at this?!" Gabrielle cried as Aelita took out yet another of her hard earned kings.

"I played a lot with my friend Jeremy back in my world. I always beat him though," Aelita explained, smugly placing the king atop her growing stack of Gabrielle's checkers.

"Aha!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "I found a double jump! Take that!" A pause followed this as Aelita surveyed the board. Then she took her king and quadruple jumped the rest of Gabrielle's pieces.

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

"I planned that," was Aelita's only response. Gabrielle was about to say something else, when Jason cried out.

"I think I found something!" he yelled, catching their attention. The two girls rose quickly and looked at his screen.

"Dr. Rathal Tang, expert on enigmas of any kind. If I can't solve them, then your money back," Jason read off of the flashing advertisement.

"That sounds like a good place to start," Gabrielle decided. "Give him a call."

Jason took out his iPhone and dialed the number on the screen. He hoped it wasn't some idiot trying to make a living by cheating others.

"_Hello, hello? This is Dr. Rathal Taaaang! No one is better at solving enigmas than me! Except for those that are….but never mind them. Can I help you?"_ was the greeting from the other end. Jason bit his lip hard to stop himself from laughing. This guy's voice and manner were ridiculous!

"My name is Jason Suess and I…" Jason started, only to be cut off.

"_Suess? Son of the programmer Jonathan? Ah, yes! This is good, good! It is very nice to be meeting you! Hm? Oh go on,"_ Rathal interrupted.

"Do you know anything about teleportation?" Jason asked. He knew he sounded crazy, but then again, so did Rathal.

"_Teleportation? Oh! I simply must come see you in person! Metral Forest is it? I'm on my way,"_ Rathal answered enthusiastically, hanging up. Jason, at a loss for words, turned back to the girls to see them giggling hard. The phone was on speaker phone, so they could hear it as well.

"It looks like we're going to get a visitor," Jason stammered, wondering what he got himself into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before the doorbell to the house rang loudly. Jason got up from his bed and headed to the door. Behind him were Gabrielle and Aelita.

He opened the door to see a short, stout man of about 25 wearing a long white lab coat and horn rimmed glasses. His brown hair was spiked up in such a way that to Jason, it made him look like one of those researchers in Crisis Core.

"Hello, Jason! May I step in?" Rathal asked. Jason nodded and let him walk in. Rathal noticed the two girls and bowed slightly.

"Now, on to business. What is this about teleportation?" he implored, wiping his glasses on his shirt.

"Is it possible for an individual to be transported from one realm to another?" Jason demanded.

"Hmm, now I can't help you if you keep skirting the issue. I need to know what realm, what individual, and the style of transportation!" Rathal declared.

"Oh, well, I don't want to sound crazy," Jason admitted.

"_I'm _crazy! You don't have to worry about a thing!" Rathal assured him. Jason chuckled at this, for the scientist had stated the obvious.

"Okay, well, my favorite TV show has, for some reason, started teleporting its characters into this world," Jason reported.

"Aha! Now that's not so unusual! We scientists have known about such a phenomenon for many years now, when the creature Terraform—" Rathal started.

"Terraform?" Jason interrupted. When the three others in the room stared at him, he quailed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Anyway, the creature Terraform was teleported from the video game Fire emblem. However, when he came to us, he was minus a physical body. He was invisible, so to speak. He could only manifest himself as random lights, breezes, and the moving of everyday objects. Therefore, a typical ghost," Rathal continued to explain. "Since then, many scientists and programmers have been attempting to find a way to transport him back."

"Hang on, where is Terraform now?" Jason interjected, suddenly suspicious.

"That's not important. Who were the ones transported?" Rathal implored.

"Gabrielle and I were," Aelita answered, speaking up for the first time. "We were teleported into the forest."

"Really? Intriguing. Take me there at once!" Rathal demanded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way to the exact spot in the forest, Rathal constantly ranted about the "nonsensity" as he called it, of spontaneous combustion. Jason had no idea how the insane scientist had settled on the subject. Instead, he and the girls chuckled madly behind the oblivious scientist, wondering how they heck they got stuck with this guy.

The forest was dense and humid as usual, and Rathal changed the subject to protection of the rainforests. Although Jason agreed with the subject, the way Rathal went about expressing his beliefs was simply ridiculous.

Gabrielle reached the spot first, as she had sped up to avoid the constant rant. She was dumbstruck by the sight she saw. She pointed a shaking finger at the spectacle.

"G-guys? L-look!" she stammered, backing away. Jason and Aelita dashed up to her, with Jason standing protectively in front of Gabrielle when he a saw the strange sight.

"Like I said, chopping down the trees is equivalent to placing a common lab rat into a maze and then saying 'hey, let's make it explode!' But my point still—eh?" Rathal stopped dead, as he beheld the scene before him.

There was a small, blue, glowing orb hanging in midair. Binary code scrolled its glossy surface, the numbers projecting on the trees around them. Before Rathal could identify it, the light emanating from the object grew immensely.

"Get down! I think it's going to—"Jason yelled before he was cut off by a colossal explosion reminiscent of thunder. The four were hurled to the ground as the explosion shook the earth around them. Steam erupted from the orb and it shattered, its shards melting even as they flew through the air.

"It's a sonic boom! Something's coming through!" Jason shouted to the others. The shaking soon stopped to reveal…nothing. They couldn't see what came out due to the thick steam. This was soon remedied as Rathal pulled out a small, high powered fan from his lab coat pocket. With it, he cleared the steam around them enough to reveal a small pile of bones.

"Did…did Xana kill someone?" Aelita whispered. Gabrielle shuddered in terror, and Jason simply got angry.

"Stay away from it! It might eat you," Rathal added. Jason smiled slightly. Though the scientist was right, his way of expressing it was comical.

Jason's attention was attracted to the pile of bones as they began to clatter and shake. They rose into the air and connected to one another, forming a skeleton far taller and broader than any normal human skeleton. The skeleton sank to the ground and stared at them, red points of flame appearing in its eye sockets. Next, it raised its arms and abruptly ignited. Silver fire erupted all along the thing's bones, charring them and eventually turning them ebony.

"It's the Black Skull! Xana is here!" Aelita cried, even as Gabrielle shouted about how it was the same creature that she saw. Rathal stepped in front of the teens and drew a metal rod from his lab coat.

"_Return is forbidden," _the Skull hissed, the very sound of its rasping voice turning their blood to ice. However, Rathal took a step forward.

"I simply cannot let you get in the way of science, you gothic piece of COMPOST! You must get through me to reach the kids," Rathal declared bravely, brandishing the rod. The Skull's response was even more chilling.

"_As you wish," _it snarled. It strode forward, covering an insane distance in a short amount of time. Jason motioned for Gabrielle and Aelita to flank the creature, while he followed Rathal.

Rathal lashed out with the rod, attempting to catch the Skull off-guard. However, anticipating such a move, the Skull grabbed the rod and held it fast. Jason saw this and grimaced. Rathal should have known that would happen. Rathal grinned and pressed a small button on the side of the rod. Electricity emanated from the rod and coursed through the Skull.

"No, you idiot, one of Xana's chief elements is electricity!" Jason shouted as the silver fire licking up and down the Skull's frame intensified. It retaliated to the poorly executed assault by forming its free hand into a fist and punching forward.

Jason lunged forward and grabbed the punch before it could land. Rathal made use of the distraction by extricating his rod from the Skull and retreating. In one swift move, Jason brought the arm in his hand and smashed it in the elbow with a powerful kick. The forearm came right off in Jason's hand.

"Ha! Take that!" Jason gloated. At the same time, Aelita and Gabrielle leaped onto the Skull's back, kicking at the back of its knees, attempting to unbalance it.

The forearm in Jason's hand suddenly burned him with high intensity, forcing him to drop it. The arm flew straight back to the Skull, where it reattached back into its proper place. Then, the Skull dislodged the girls by flipping backwards. In the same movement, it came out of the flip with a scissor kick, hitting both girls and knocking Aelita into a tree and Gabrielle on the ground.

Jason saw that Aelita was out cold, but Gabrielle wasn't. Blood trickled from her nose as she rose up again, forming her fists into a familiar martial arts form of defense. Jason was surprised by this, but he didn't have much time to think it over. Gabrielle leaped forward and repeatedly kicked the Skull, using the ground, the trees, and other items for leverage so she could do that much more damage. To top off the combo, she ended with a powerful roundhouse kick to its jaw. Jason didn't give it time to recover. He joined the fight with a yell, smashing the Skull's legs with kicks and punches.

If the Skull was hurt, it didn't show it. It tripped Rathal, who was coming in for another assault, and then grabbed him and hit both Jason and Gabrielle with him.

Jason felt the air whoosh out of his lungs as the 140 pound scientist struck him in the side. He flew into a tree, the pain jolting his spine and making him see stars. He attempted to rise again, but his knees gave out and he fell against the tree again. However, to his surprise, Gabrielle staggered back to her feet, blood flowing freely from her nose. Her skin and clothing were scuffed and bruised, and her hair was all messed up. A look of grisly determination was stamped upon her visage.

The Skull seemed to grin, and it advanced towards the half-dead, but brave girl.

"Ga...Gabri…ell...e…" Jason croaked. He stretched his hand towards her, but could only watch as the Skull approached her. As the Skull attacked, Gabrielle lifted her arms in a standard block. However, the punch never got that far.

There was a clang as the oncoming fist was blocked by a long, sharp katana. It was carved in a way that maximized pain and bloodshed, even to the barbs near the end of the blade. It was held by a man hooded and cloaked in a thick, black cloak. None of his skin was visible, and he made no sound save for the eerie, hissing breathing emanating from the hood. For the first time, Jason thought he saw the Skull angry.

"_Astaroth!" _it hissed, taking a step back. Jason assumed that the man was Astaroth. Gabrielle gasped at this. Jason wondered why. Perhaps she knew Astaroth?

Astaroth twirled his katana expertly, showing everyone in the field just how well he could use it. The Skull formed a large ball of black fire and sent it straight at him. Astaroth held up his katana and blocked the blast. In response, Astaroth charged forward and clashed with the Skull in a battle that Jason would never get to see. This was because Jason had finally succumbed and knew no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason came to with a throbbing pain in his head. Standing nearby was Astaroth, his katana still held loosely at his side.

"_Are you unhurt?_" Astaroth asked. Jason groaned and turned to look at him.

"Who are you?" Jason asked him in a weak voice.

"_I am Astaroth. Xana is my enemy. You were in pain. I helped_," he answered.

"That's the understatement of the century," Jason commented wryly, sitting up. "So which world are you from?"

"_Magvel_," Astaroth replied. Jason recognized the name instantly.

Next to him, Aelita and Gabrielle were waking. They went through introductions again, and then Gabrielle interrupted.

"Wait a second!" she said abruptly. "You are Astaroth, the wraith?"

"Huh?" Aelita and Jaosn said together, confused.

"_Indeed_," Astaroth affirmed. "_You have heard of me."_

"Not by my choice. I had a friend who loved Fire Emblem and ranted about you being awesome all the time," Gabrielle added.

"_I do not need the admirations of a petty schoolboy," _Astaroth hissed. Jason winced slightly. If that boy was here, he would have been rejected!

"How did you get here?" Jason inserted.

"_Demon King_," Astaroth growled.

"Do you know how to get back?" Jason pressed, hoping to get a result. However, his hopes were crushed as Astaroth shook his head.

"No! I am not finished! I will fight to the end! Run before the wrath of MY STICK!" came a crazy sounding voice form nearby.

"Uh oh, I think Rathal is waking up," Aelita commented, giggling slightly.

"Wait, huh? Where am I? How the…uh…hello…" Rathal trailed off as he caught sight of Astaroth. The imposing man turned to face Rathal.

"_Silence," _Astaroth commanded. Rathal turned pale and gulped slightly. Nearby, the three struggled to contain their laughter.

"We should get going. We do have to study this occurrence," Jason said, walking off with Aelita and Gabrielle. "Thanks for helping, Astaroth,"

"_This is not the last you will see of me_," Astaroth hissed under his breath, just out of the hearing of the three.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HIM!" Rathal screamed as he ran after the three.

OUTTAKES:

Astaroth's Entrance: Take one.

Terran34: Alright guys! ACTION!

"Ga...Gabri…ell...e…" Jason croaked. He stretched his hand towards her, but could only watch as the Skull approached her. As the Skull attacked, Gabrielle lifted her arms in a standard block. However, the punch never got that far.

Astaroth put out his katana to block the fist. Unexpectedly, he felt some resistance on his blade. Then he heard the scream.

"F**K! THAT WAS MY THIGH!" Gabrielle hollered. Astaroth took one look at her face and fled the other direction in terror, screaming like a little girl. Gabrielle removed the katana from her thigh and picked it up, taking off in hot pursuit.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!!"

Terran34: Huh? Guys? GUYS!? CUT! Get your a**es back here!

Astaroth's Entrance: Take two.

Terran34: Let's try this again. ACTION!

"Ga...Gabri…ell...e…" Jason croaked. He stretched his hand towards her, but could only watch as the Skull approached her. As the Skull attacked, Gabrielle lifted her arms in a standard block. However, the punch never got that far.

There was a clang as the oncoming fist was blocked by a long, sharp katana. It was carved in a way that maximized pain and bloodshed, even to the barbs near the end of the blade. It was held by a man hooded and cloaked in a thick, black cloak. None of his skin was visible, and he made no sound save for the eerie, hissing breathing emanating from the hood. For the first time, Jason thought he saw the Skull angry.

"_ASTAROTH! I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!" _Hollered the Skull.

_"you can't. I have no soul for you to eat!" _Astaroth countered.

_"THEN I WILL EAT YOUR BRAINS!" _The Skull shot back.

_"I don't have any...CRAP!" _Astaroth started before he realized his mistake.

_"MWAHAHAHAHA I GOT YOU!!"_

Terran34: CUT! NO NO NO! STICK TO THE SCRIPT!

Astaroth's Entrance Take three:

Terran34: If you guys screw this up, you are FIRED! ACTION!

"Ga...Gabri…ell...e…" Jason croaked. He stretched his hand towards her, but could only watch as the Skull approached her. As the Skull attacked, Gabrielle lifted her arms in a standard block. However, the punch never got that far.

There was a clang as the oncoming fist was blocked by a long, sharp katana. It was carved in a way that maximized pain and bloodshed, even to the barbs near the end of the blade. It was held by a man hooded and cloaked in a thick, black cloak. None of his skin was visible, and he made no sound save for the eerie, hissing breathing emanating from the hood. For the first time, Jason thought he saw the Skull angry.

_"Astaroth!" _The Skull hissed.

"Astaroth!" Gabrielle whispered. Suddenely, everyone heard Reno's voice from offstage.

"Wow! That is one nice looking a** Gabby!" he yelled.

Terran34: What the...RENO! What the hell are you doing in this fic?! This isn't even your world! Go back to Final Fantasy!

"DON'T EVER CALL ME GABBY!" Gabrielle screamed, runnng offstage to do something horrible to the hapless Reno.


	11. The Concert

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ULRICH POV:

Time seemed to just fly for Ulrich. Upon joining the band, he found himself thrown into a rigorous routine of late night practices in the forest near campus. Although he lost many hours of sleep, Ulrich ultimately enjoyed all of the practices. He had forgotten how much he loved to play.

Rebecca seemed to be obsessed with boy girl bands, and Ulrich repeatedly found himself playing songs from Evanescence. In fact, that was all they did.

Rebecca was a wonderful singer. Her voice was very mellow and easy on the ears, yet at the same time, her voice projected over long distances even without a microphone. Raven, who was the secondary singer, was a bass singer with an amazing range. He could sing notes all the way down to the bottom of the keyboard, and about halfway up the top. His voice projected as well, and it was very smooth and easy to listen to. Although he sang freely, he was as taciturn as usual during school hours.

Two years passed this way, with the group practicing regularly and attempting to plan a concert. However, it wasn't as easy as it first seemed. They had to raise enough money to buy refreshments for the crowd, buy equipment for the stage and instruments, and to hire people to work behind the scenes for stage effects.

The group did not need to hire a manager, for their drummer took that task upon herself. Her name was Merilise. She quickly took command of the group and controlled its practice times. When she learned how much money they needed, she organized a fundraiser for the group. The group decided to collect money by selling school supplies and candy at a set time in the morning. This was very effective, and the money came pouring in.

Right before the group had planned a concert, a new student showed up at school…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you need me to do?" Ulrich asked Mr. Silvers. He was called into the office by the principal during his first class. Ulrich had no idea what the principal wanted, but he knew it must be important.

"It's your turn to mentor a new student," Mr. Silvers answered. Ulrich groaned inwardly. He was stressed out enough, between homework and the upcoming concert. Now he had to show some pathetic newbie around?

"Come this way," Mr. Silvers ordered, walking out of his office and leading Ulrich to the school gates.

Ulrich soon noticed a girl by the gates, shyly carrying her luggage behind her. She was cute, with dark brown hair down to the middle of her back. Her skin was slightly tanned, which suggested that she spent a lot of time in the sun. Her face was roundish, with two almond shaped brown eyes. Ulrich's first thought was, "_man, she's hot."_

"Gabrielle, this is Ulrich Stern. He will show you around and give you your equipment. I hope you will like it here," Mr. Silvers said, almost exactly the same as when Ulrich got here.

"Thanks," Gabrielle replied as Mr. Silvers walked away. Ulrich was left alone with the girl. He was instantly shy, as he had no idea who the girl was, and he was horribly girl-shy. However, Gabrielle was far from shy.

"Hi, Ulrich! Good to meet you!" She cried, running up to him. They shook hands, somewhat awkwardly.

"Okay, well, I'll show you to your dorm," Ulrich stammered. Gabrielle noticed his awkwardness and pouted.

"We're not going to get anywhere if we can't get past the shyness," she asserted. Then, with absolutely no warning, she ran forward and embraced Ulrich warmly. Ulrich was caught off guard by this bold move and staggered back a little, and then he turned a bright red color. Gabrielle noticed this too, and giggled slightly.

"I could melt ice on your face," she remarked.

"Uh…" Ulrich stammered.

"Urgh, you're a tough one. Lighten up!" Gabrielle ordered. Ulrich laughed at the look on her face, which was of a comical nature.

"Anyway, let's go to your dorm now," Ulrich said, putting them back on subject. Gabrielle nodded and followed him in. The two talked on the way to her dorm, and they became used to each other's presence. Ulrich found Gabrielle funny and easy to talk to, unlike most of the other girls in this school. He felt like he hadn't laughed so much in years. She seemed to be able to pick out something funny about anything. Ulrich liked that in a girl. Sooner than Ulrich would have liked, the two found themselves at Gabrielle's appointed dorm.

"You know the band that I told you about? We're having a concert tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Ulrich suggested, his face going slightly pink.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money," Gabrielle declined, her face falling somewhat.

"Screw money, you can come for free," Ulrich offered, knowing that Rebecca was going to kill him for this. Oh well. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Really? Then I'll be there!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "See you later!"

Ulrich waved as Gabrielle retired to her dorm. Ulrich realized with a start that he had nearly all day to practice for the concert. Rebecca would be waiting for him in the forest, seeing as the band got the whole day off to practice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Ulrich. Glad you finally took the time to show up!" Merilise scolded him, twirling her drumsticks. Rebecca greeted him far more politely, waving. Raven said nothing, only glancing towards him.

"Sorry, had to show this new girl called Gabrielle around," Ulrich apologized.

"Have you worked on the new songs any?" Merilise demanded with a stern look on her face.

"Yeah, a lot," Ulrich muttered, groaning inwardly at the many nights he had worn his fingers out.

"Good. Depending on how well we do on them today will determine whether we do them tomorrow," Merilise finished.

"Come on, let's practice!" Rebecca interrupted, adjusting her microphone. Ulrich set himself up at the electric piano, and turned to the correct page in his music. Raven checked all the amps, and Merilise finished tuning her drums. Then, they began to rehearse the first song.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulrich sat at his piano, his music open to the first song. Today was the concert, and he was determined not to mess up. His bandmates were around him, ready to play the moment the curtain opened.

Ulrich had not expected such a large crowd to assemble on their first performance. In fact, none of them did. There were almost five hundred people out there, including students, teachers, and adult visitors from the surrounding area. Merilise's advertisements had gone over better than he expected.

Ulrich had met Gabrielle just before going behind the curtain so he could tell her where everything was. She admitted that she was already having a good time, because she had made many friends already. Just like he thought she would, she fit in wonderfully.

"Ready?" Merilise hissed at him. Ulrich nodded, nervous. As the curtain slowly began to open, he forced himself to ignore the loud cheers and began to play the opening notes.

"_You don't remember me, but I remember you.  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you,  
but who can decide what they dream?  
(And dream I do…)_

Ulrich his fingers fly as he quickly got into the spirit of the song.

_"I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe,  
you're taking over me!"_

The crowd went crazy at the end of the refrain and stood up, beginning to dance. This only served to further Ulrich's euphoric mood that was slowly taking shape.

_"Have you forgotten all I know,  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand.  
I knew you loved me still!_

I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe,  
you're taking over me!"

Ulrich shuddered slightly. The bridge was hard to play. He hoped he could make it all the way through.

"_I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough.  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over!"_

He sighed in relief. Now the fun part began.

_ "I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe,  
you're taking over me!_

I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe,  
you're taking over me!

Taking over me!  
You're taking over me!  
Taking over me!  
Taking over me!"

Ulrich hit the last note with exhilaration, allowing himself to sit back in his seat and soak in the applause that roared from the crowd.

"Thank you for coming here tonight!" Rebecca thanked the crowd, which instantly quieted down. "Although we prefer boy-girl bands, we have a few solos for Raven here…" Rebecca paused as a burst of female cat calls and applause erupted.

"So we have enough time tonight for three more songs: One more from Evanescence, and two songs that our drummer picked out. Now, enough talk. Let's hit it!" Rebecca finished, returning to her microphone. Raven began the song himself, with Ulrich accompanying him with the keyboard.

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you!  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me. (going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again!"_

As the refrain began, Rebecca started to sing, while Raven sang the echo. Ulrich loved this song, so he knew it by heart. Refusing to look at his music, he continued to play his heart out.

_"I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under!"_

Raven began to sing the next verse and Rebecca took the echo. Ulrich's effort was undiminished.

"_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
(So I can't trust myself anymore)  
I'm dying again!"_

Rebecca began to sing, the crowd going wild as the refrain repeated. Merilise was drumming hard, and beads of sweat began to roll down her beautiful face. Ulrich's arms were beginning to hurt, but he ignored it, as any good keyboardist does.

_"I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm..._

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under  
I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under!"

Ulrich again slumped back in his chair as the band finished the angst song. Raven let the final chord from his guitar die out as the crowd overwhelmed whatever sound they might still be making. Once they had quieted down, Raven adjusted his microphone. It was his turn for a solo. The song was a mixture of rap and rock, and the tune simply made you want and meet the guy whom the song concerned.

"_Come on and light the fuse  
He's a rocket and he's ready to go  
'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow  
He's got the dope sounds bumping and his stereo-eo  
Kicking ass fast  
Putting on a show_

_Go on and get yourself together  
There's no time to rest  
And if you put the time in  
He'll put you to the test  
He's like a running man  
In his world more is less  
And if you wanna test him best bring your best  
Don't make me spell it out  
Bring your best!_

Ulrich launched into the refrain, which had such a rousing tune, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up straight. Rebecca sang the echo to Raven's part.

_"In this world (His world)  
Where life is strong!  
In this world (His world)  
Life's an open book!  
In this world (His world)  
Where compromise does not exist.  
In his world of worlds every step meets the rest!_

_In this world (His world)  
Where one is all  
In this world (His world)  
Never fear the fall  
In this world (His world)  
Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds every step meets the rest!_

Raven paused for a moment to take in a breath, and Ulrich played the next verse, whose tune was just as lively.

_"Running and back again  
Well whatcha expect  
Coming out with ten out of ten  
Got a real rough neck!_

_Spikes up his liberty  
And straps on his shoes  
'Cause he's the best there ever was  
Haven't you heard the news!_

Intergalactic, continental champ,  
Running things  
Hyperactive, instrumental and pulling strings!

_He's just the one who decides  
When the tides will swing  
So he's breaking down doors  
Never following!_

Come on and psyche yourself up  
'Cause it's time to play  
Bounce to the beats and the rhymes  
'Cause they're here to stay!  
_  
The one and only marathon man  
Living today  
Rolling up  
Coming fast  
And he'll blow you away!_

Because the pressures of this world  
They can take their toll  
And it's tough to get away  
When they take ahold!

The only way to break free  
Is to break the mold  
He can't stop now, lock and load  
Don't stop now come on rock and roll!"

The refrain began anew, and Ulrich prayed in vain to himself that the song would never end. It was just that much fun to play.

_"In this world (His world)  
(Gotta make your own way)  
Where life is strong!_  
_In this world (His world)  
(Life is just a game you play)  
Life's an open book!  
In this world (His world)  
(Nothing's ever here to stay)  
Where compromise does not exist!  
In his world of worlds every step meets the rest!_

`In this world (His world)  
(Gotta make your own way)  
Where one is all!  
In this world (His world)  
(Life is just a game you play)  
Never fear the fall!  
In this world (His world)  
(Nothing's ever here to stay)  
Where compromise does not exist!  
In his world of worlds every step meets the rest!

Ulrich jumped into the bridge with gusto, feeling his arms burn and reveling in the feeling. Raven and Merilise were now sweating freely with spots of darkened fabric all over the collars of their shirts. Rebecca, who sang the echo, was hot, but not sweating yet, much to the others' annoyance.

_"Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go  
'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow (In his world)  
(Where one is all)_

Intergalactic, continental champ, running things  
Hyperactive, instrumental and pulling strings (In his world)  
(Never fear the fall)

(In his world)  
The only way to break free is to break the mold  
He can't stop now, lock and load (His world)  
I said he can't stop now lock and load (His world)  
Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll!"

The crowd instantaneously stood up at the same time to give the band a standing ovation. Ulrich shook out his arms, which were hurting badly due to the multitudes of chords that he was playing. However, that was nothing compared to what the next song would bring. That was techno. Merilise wiped the sweat out of her eyes and off of her forehead. Then she wiped the sweat off her drum heads. Raven took a drink of water from a nearby water bottle, and Rebecca stood to the side, laughing at them inwardly. After draining half the bottle, Raven began the next song, letting the others know it was time to play again.

"_In the night-light, do you see what you dream?  
All your troubles, are they all what they seem?  
Look around you, then you may realize  
All the creatures saw with the light._

And I might know of our future,  
But then, you still control the past.  
Only you know if you'll be together.  
Only you know if we shall last!

(In the night-light)

In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?  
For the valor you waited, never came!  
If you were able, would you go change the past?  
There's a furball with one last chance!

And I might know of our future,  
But then you still control the past.  
Only you know if you'll be together,  
Tonight!

Cause every night I will save your life!  
And every night I will be with you!  
Cause every night I still lay awake,  
And I dream of an absolution!

Cause every night I will make it right!  
And every night I will come to you!  
But every night it just stays the same,  
In my dream of an absolution!

(In the night-light)

In the night-light, do you see what you dream?  
All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?  
Look around you, then you may realize,  
Happiness lies trapped in misery!

And who knows what of our future?  
We can all try to change the past.  
Only you know if you'll be together,  
Tonight!

Cause every night I will save your life!  
And every night I will be with you!  
Cause every night I still lay awake,  
And I dream of an absolution!

'Cause every night I will make it right!  
And every night I will come to you!  
But every night it just stays the same,  
In my dream of an absolution!

Ulrich launched into the bridge with gusto. He was having more fun than he could ever remember having.__

"Cause every night I will save your life,  
And every night I will be with you!  
Cause every night I still lay awake,  
And I dream of an absolution!

Cause every night I will make it right,  
And every night I will come to you!  
But every night it just stays the same,  
In my dream of an absolution!

And you'll see (And you'll see)  
What you'll be (What you'll be)  
And you'll see  
All you can (All you can)  
And every night (And every night)  
And every night (And every night)  
And every night (And every night)  
I will dream (I will dream)

And you'll see (And you'll see)  
That this is my dream (What you'll be)  
And you'll see  
Every night  
I will always dream (Cause every night)

And every night  
And every night  
I will dream (I will dream)"

If Ulrich thought the crowd had been crazy before, it was nothing compared to what they were like now. They were screaming so loud, Ulrich was relieved as the curtain closed, damping their sound somewhat.

"I think they liked us!" Ulrich remarked, shaking his arms out.

"No kidding!" Rebecca agreed.

"I need a shower!" Merilise commented, wiping the sweat off of her forehead again.

"Hmph," Raven muttered. Ulrich grinned at this. Raven still didn't change, even during the concert.

The group left the stage, avoiding all of the crowds. They weren't in the mood to be surrounded by people, who were all sweating and screaming. They all just wanted to rest now.

"Ulrich!" Ulrich turned as he heard his name. He smiled as he saw Gabrielle.

"Did you like it?" he asked her.

"Like it? I loved it!" Gabrielle cried, hugging Ulrich warmly. Ulrich, who still wasn't used to that, flinched. "And now I want to sleep."

"That goes for all of us," Merilise muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. Her cute voice still sounded out of breath. Everyone chuckled and they all headed towards the dorms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goodnight, Ulrich!" Gabrielle said, entering her room and shutting the door. Ulrich grinned again. Today, nothing could go wrong.

The group walked down the hallway, hearing cheers and claps from people who were already back at their dorms. The group would wave back and smile as best they could.

They had just reached Ulrich's and Raven's dorm when they heard a scream. Ulrich stopped dead. That was…

"GABRIELLE!" Ulrich yelled, running back the way he came. The others, just as worried, were not far behind.

Her door was locked, so Ulrich kicked it down with all of the force he could muster. The sight that greeted him was the last and worst thing he could have expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anyone who can guess the names of all the songs and who they are by gets kudos and a slice of cake. Lol.

OUTTAKES

1.

Ulrich jumped into the bridge with gusto, feeling his arms burn and reveling in the feeling. Raven and Merilise were now sweating freely with spots of darkened fabric all over the collars of their shirts. Rebecca, who sang the echo, was hot, but not sweating yet, much to the others' annoyance.

All of a sudden, the music stopped with an ear-wrenching screech as the band members dropped their instruments and pulled out hammers. They advanced upon Rebecca with murderous looks on their faces. Rebecca turned to run but was quickly overtaken and borne to the ground. They band members immediately began to beat her up with their hammers.

"TAKE THAT YOU NON SWEATING FREAK!"

"THIS'LL TEACH YOU TO LAUGH AT US MENTALLY!"

"ARE YOU SWEATING NOW?! HUH? ARE YOU SWEATING NOW?!"

2.

_In this world (His world)  
(Life is just a game you play)  
Life's an open book!  
In this world (His world)  
(Nothing's ever here to stay)  
Where compromise does not exist!  
In his world of worlds every step meets the rest!_

For some reason unknown to the band, the crowd was beginning to laugh. Ignoring it, they continued to play. However, in a few seconds, the crowd was laughing so hard that tears and other assorted liquids were starting to flow forth._  
_

That did it. Ulrich stopped playing and turned to view the stage. Randomly, Sonic the Hedgehog was standing in the corner of the stage dancing to the music.

"WTF?!" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THIS FIC!?" Ulrich hollered. Sonic shrugged.

"The author is a nerd for my games? I dunno," he replied, grinning. Ulrich would not stand for this nonsense.

"This story is not in the cross over section for a REASON! COME HERE, YOU!" Ulrich stormed over to the blue hedgehog and promptly pushed him offstage, much to Sonic's annoyance. From offstage, Ulrich's voice is heard.

"And don't break the fourth wall!" Then, there was a grunt, and a loud scream as Ulrich was tossed out from backstage, over the audience, through the forest, over the creek, through the street, through an ice cream store, through the Apple store, through Paris, under the Eiffel tower, over the yachts in the port, across the ocean, over a random cruise ship where ladies played shuffleboard, past a beach where snakes ran rampant, through a portal in space-time, through Jonathan's office building, over Metral forest, through Jason's house, and somehow ended up on top of Stone Mountain.

Okay, this is a long outtake.

AS he was getting up to count his broken bones, he heard another loud voice.

"HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON MY SONIC!!!" Ulrich turned with horror to see a very _very _**very **_**very **_VERY _VERY _**VERY **_**VERY **_mad pink hedgehog. In her hand was a very big hammer.

"No, Amy, no! Don't do it!" he yelled.

"**HAA!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's a moral in that last outtake… 


	12. Xana is back!

Hey guys. HAS ANYONE GOTTEN TO CHAPTER 18 YET!!??!!? Anyway, time to type chapter 21.

ULRICH POV:

So it was Xana. It had been so long.

Suddenly a glow appeared in the air near Xana. Xana stuck his hand in the glow and created a shimmering portal. Laughing maniacally, he entered it. The portal closed behind him.

Rebecca looked at me. I knew I had some explaining to do.

"Who was that?" she asked. I took a breath and began to tell her about Lyoko and Xana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's why you came. The evil virus dude killed Aelita, so you left because of the memories," Rebecca asked yet again. I nodded.

"We need to find a way into that portal," I said.

"Maybe we should reunite you with your friends," Rebecca suggested. "You told me that Jeremy was quite the Einstein."

"Yeah. Jeremy should still be at Kadic Academy. That's where we'll go first," I told her. "But we'll need some transportation." I pulled out my phone and dialed Terry.

"_Hello?_" I heard Terry say.

"I need transportation back to Kadic," I told him.

"_Sorry, I can't. I'm sort of busy. But I'll send my dad,_" Terry said apologetically.

"What! Squall?!" I gasped. Squall was famous all over the world. And now Terry is telling me that I'm going to be sitting in the same car with him!

"_Oh, stop freaking out. Yes, my dad is Squall. But don't stress him for an autograph! He hates giving autographs!" _Terry laughed. "_See you later!_" And thus began the long trip to reunite the gang after five years had gone.

And the end of the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko or Final fantasy 8.


	13. Reunion

Dun dun dun dun! Now you finally get to find out what Jeremy is doing after 5 years! And no one wants to see what Luna looks like? You don't know what you're missing!

JEREMY POV:

I pushed my glasses back on my nose. I was in math class. Sissi, who (believe it or not) had become my friend out of pity, sat next to me.

"Here's how to solve and graph absolute value inequalities using this method…" droned the teacher, whom I completely ignored. I was busier deactivating one of Xana's towers, which I had figured out how to do. (A/N also this tower is the one that was activated to give Jason power.)

Once again, Aelita filled my head. I pushed the thoughts of her away. She's dead and there's nothing I could do about it.

"Excuse me ma'am," said a man who just walked in. "Terry Lionheart is in the office. He wants Jeremy Belpois." My ears perked up.

"TERRY'S HERE?!" every single girl shouted simultaneously. I ran out of the room before the screaming started.

Terry was in the office talking on a (big surprise) black cell phone.

"Jeremy's here already. How long till you get here? About five minutes? Good. I haven't seen you in years. How's your girlfriend? All right! All right! Geez," Terry talked. Then he hung up. Terry looked at me.

"Just five more minutes until you get the biggest surprise of your life!" he said mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Terry grinned.

Then a faint screaming was heard. Terry adopted a look of mock horror on his face. He went to the office door and locked it. He was just in time, for a crowd of screaming girls turned the corner.

"Ha-ha, I will now point and laugh!" Terry joked.

I looked out the window and sighed. Then I saw a motorcycle drive in. It was a two seater, and had a sidecar. The man who was driving got off. He looked at lot like Terry, only older and with a scar between his nose and his left eye. Then a girl with black hair and clothes got out of the sidecar. Then a brown haired kid that looked like…huh!? It was Ulrich! I couldn't believe my eyes!

When the girls saw the scar-faced man, they went berserk! They rushed out to him, but the man ignored them and shoved his way through. Then the trio entered the office.

"Hey Dad," Terry said. I gaped. Terry's father was…

"SQUALL!?" I cried. Squall nodded his head. I felt like fainting.

"Hey Jeremy, long time no see," Ulrich said. I still couldn't believe it.

"Huh, it seems that even five years can't keep us apart," I joked, sounding a lot more confident than I felt.

"Hello? Sorry to interrupt your tearful reunion, but we do have to track down Xana!" the black haired girl said. Ulrich looked put out.

"Sorry Rebecca," he told her. Then Squall turned to face us.

"We had better get going if we want to find Xana," he said quietly. "Terry, Rebecca, and I will go find the others of the group. Jeremy, you and Ulrich go find out where Xana is hiding."

"Yes, sir!" Ulrich said with extreme respect.

Here is the end of chapter 22. Okay, so 20 people have read chapter 18, yet no one wants to see the pictures of Luna? Good grief!


	14. Xana search SPLAT!

And here is chapter 23. Time to see more of Anti-Xana. Anybody else wanna see pics of Luna?

JASON POV:

I came to with a throbbing pain in my head. Standing over was the man who had saved me. He had a worried look on his face.

"Are you all right?" the man asked. I groaned and turned to look at him.

"Who are you?" I asked him in a weak voice.

"I am Anti-Xana. I have dedicated my life to defying Xana. You're lucky I showed up, or you would have been in a little pain," he answered.

"That's the understatement of the century," I commented wryly, sitting up. "So you're the one that saved us?"

"Yeah, that was me," Anti-Xana admitted.

Next to me, Aelita and Luna were waking. We went through introductions again, and then I had an idea.

"Wait a second!" I said abruptly. "If you're here, then you must know a way back to the other world?"

"No," Anti-Xana grumbled. "I'm as stuck as you are in this evil place."

"It's not that bad!" I objected. The girls laughed at my reaction.

"Oops. Sorry. I forgot you were from here," Anti-Xana chuckled. "Well, you'd better go home now. I smiled.

"Thanks Anti-Xana, see you!" I said, walking off with Aelita and Luna. (A/N you should really see the pictures of her, they rock! Or so the _two_ others that have seen them have said)

"Yes, Jason, I will be seeing you soon. _Very_ soon," Anti-Xana said grimly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ULRICH POV:

"Where could Xana be!?" I shouted exasperatedly, acting like I was going to pull out my hair.

"Maybe he fell off a cliff somewhere," Jeremy suggested hopefully.

"No such luck," I scoffed. "I wish he would accidentally blow himself up!"

"Hey, let's check the factory," Jeremy suggested. I shrugged. We walked toward that familiar manhole in that familiar forest. Jeremy lifted the manhole cover and shoved it into my chest.

"Hold that," Jeremy ordered.

"Just like the old days," I muttered wryly. "You always shoved me in the chest with the manhole cover,"

"Come on already!" Jeremy said impatiently, already half down the ladder into the sewers.

As I set my foot on the first rung, it snapped. I fell through two more rungs before I stopped.

"Ah! Ow!" I cried. "How come you didn't fall?" Jeremy smiled.

"Well, you just fail," he told me smugly. I grinned at him.

"You just wait!" I said in mock anger. "I'm going to knock you out!" I started after him playfully.

"Help me!" Jeremy cried in mock terror. At the bottom of the ladder, Jeremy sprinted toward his scooter that was up against the wall.

"You can't catch me!" Jeremy taunted. I smiled inwardly.

"Oh yes I can!" I yelled, grabbing my skateboard and racing after him. We were acting like little kids, but we didn't care. It was enough being together again.

While racing after Jeremy, I thought about Rebecca and wondered how her search for the others was going.

A bump in the road brought me back to reality. There was a gap in the sewer walk ahead. A split second before I reached the gap, I grabbed the front end of my skateboard and vaulted the gap. Jeremy saw me coming, and accelerated. I laughed as I easily gained on him. But the end of the tunnel approached. Jeremy saw it. He leaped off of his scooter and grabbed the exit ladder. I yelled as I braked. I stopped almost a centimeter from the wall. Hopping off my skateboard, I spotted Jeremy up the ladder leading to the bridge.

When Jeremy poked his head out of the manhole, he froze. He looked at me.

"Truce?" he asked me, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Truce," I agreed. "Okay, what is it?" A look of horror spread across his face.

"It's Xana," he said quietly.

Cliffhanger, yeah! Anyway, why is no one interested with seeing the Luna pics? Come on, they're great!


	15. I AM XANA!

Now for a very interesting twist. Why is it that in all of the code lyoko stories I've read, that none of them have a Xana POV? I guess I'm the first now. Any way, to start chapter 24. says in a hypnotizing voice you want to look at the Luna pictures…

XANA POV:

In the desert region of the virtual world, there was a jellyfish like creature. Its head and tentacles were transparent, but its body was red. In its head was a triangular brain-like structure. This was the Scipizoa. This was my vessel.

I currently was occupying the Scipizoa. I was searching for the way tower, and behind me trotted two blocks. I was frustrated and not in a good mood. Those teens! That Jason!

I floated over to the nearest tower. I looked at a block.

"Check it. NOW!" I ordered. The block obediently trundled over to the tower. My symbol in the center of the front side opened. A mechanical scanner emerged from the hole and attached itself to the tower. A second later, the sensor withdrew. The block looked at me.

"This is tower 421-Z way," it stated in a clicking, mechanical voice. I grinned inwardly. (A/N for obviously you can't grin when you're the Scipizoa…)

I floated into the tower and placed a tentacle on the screen before me.

"XANA," it read. "CODE?"

"CODE XANA," I typed. Outside the tower, the characteristic white shroud that surrounded every tower turned red.

A list of options appeared on the screen. I chose the one that said 'specter.' This option drew upon the tower's energy to create a specter and send it to the real world.

"All right!" I said mentally to the Scipizoa's brain. "I want you to wait here for me while I find a human to possess." I transferred my mind to the specter.

The specter was traveling through a power line when I took control of it. I directed it toward Kadic Academy. Choosing a random outlet, I oozed out of it. Lying on the bed nearby was a sophomore. I shrugged my nonexistent shoulders and decided that it was better than nothing.

After oozing up the bed, I crawled into his ear and headed for the brain.

The sophomore yelled and started putting up mental resistance. It was surprisingly strong. Instead of balking me like it should, it encouraged me to try harder. The stronger the resistance, the stronger the body.

The sophomore's mind could not take the pressure and gave in. His memories flooded into my mind.

His name was William, a very strong, lean boy. He was cocky and battle-loving. Because I could draw upon 400 of my host's capabilities, I was powerful.

I walked toward the school exit.

No cliffhanger here. Well, then again, it may be to those who like the story. I'll update soon, don't worry! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO SEE THE LUNA PICTURES!


	16. Stupid blocks

Alright, guys, time for you to see more of Xana's doings. Also, Did I tell you the pairings? UlrichxYumi, JeremyxAelita, OddxRebecca, and JasonxLuna. Speaking of Luna, are you guys sure you don't want to see the Luna pictures?

XANA POV:

Noticing me, a teacher moved to block me.

"You're not allowed to le," he started. Before he could finish, I lifted him up by the neck and slammed him into a wall.

"Hey! Stop hi," he started to yell before he was silenced by a bolt of purple lightning.

I broke into a run that no human could match. In no time, I found myself at the supercomputer. I initiated a delayed virtualization. I leaped down the ladder and entered a scanner.

"Transfer Xana, scanner Xana, virtualization!" stated the computer. I grinned as the temperature in the scanner spiked.

I landed in the desert region. I was wearing a black suit with red trims. The black coloring on the arms was darker than the torso. In the center of the torso was a dark purple colored variation of my symbol. In my hand was a massive zanbato with my symbol and black tentacle like structures on the blade.

"Awesome," I commented, hefting the zanbato. Suddenly a block fired at me. I did not expect for my own creatures to fire at me, so the laser hit me. The next time it fired, however, I was ready. I back flipped to avoid it, then I slammed my zanbato into it so hard, that the point protruded out the other side.

Then a second block fired at me. I growled and dodged.

"What is this?" I shouted angrily. "Why are my own monsters attacking me?"

"Super smoke!" I said, and coalesced into a ball of smoke. I maneuvered behind the second block and turned human again.

Before it could react, I sliced it up with my zanbato.

Then a third block fired at me. I ducked to avoid the blast.

"ENOUGH OF THIS" I thundered. "IT'S ME! XANA! YOUR MASTER!"

The block paused and trundled over to me.

"Verification please?" it clicked. I sneered and waved me hand. A tarantula formed next to me and growled.

"Verification accepted. Welcome Xana," the block whirred.

"Moronic machine," I muttered. I ran back to the tower I activated. This time, I picked the option 'materialize'.

"Block, guard the factory," I ordered before materializing it. I turned toward the tarantula I created.

"You are going to help me get used to this body," I told it.

This is the end of the Xana viewpoint. I probably won't be using this POV again, but I don't know. Perhaps now, you'd like to see the Luna pictures? Luna is in the next chapter. Please? Pretty please?


	17. Claire is an idiot How could u do that!

I placed a Luna next to this title, if it doesn't show up, then AAARRRGH! Anyway, on to Ulrich's POV:

ULRICH POV:

"Xana? Where?" I asked anxiously. Jeremy smacked a hand against my mouth.

"It's a block," he whispered. I groaned softly. Blocks were my least favorite monsters.

"Wish I had my katana," I muttered. I climbed down the sewer ladder and looked around for something to use as a weapon. But all I saw was water and stone.

Because I was too busy looking for a weapon, I failed to notice the lump of rock that protruded from the walkway. I tripped on it and fell into the water.

"That was pleasant," I remarked, wiping the water out of my eyes. Then I looked up to see a bare skeleton!

"Holy!" I yelled, scrambling away from it. Then I examined it closely. It was wearing the remains of what looked like an army uniform. It also carried a fully loaded Thompson! Geez! How long was this guy here? (A Thompson is an old War world 2 gun)

"Ah-hah!" I exclaimed, grabbing it. Before Jeremy could stop me, I climbed the ladder and leaped up onto the bridge.

"Hey blockhead!" I yelled defiantly. "Let's see how you look once I've knocked your block off!"

The block swiveled to focus on me. I leveled the Thompson and opened fire. The kick was horrifying! The gun propelled into my chest as I struggled to keep it level. But never mind what it did to me, you should have seen what it did to the block! The bullets ripped into it and tore the little monster apart!

By the time I had run out of bullets in my current clip, the block was nothing but a small pile of machine parts.

"Nice," Jeremy commented, climbing out of the sewers.

"Thanks," I said, loading another clip into my gun.

Walking past the dead block, I peered into the factory. In front of the elevator were a girl and a boy.

"I'm bored, Daemon," whined the girl. "Why are we in this grimy factory anyway?" Daemon rolled his eyes.

"Because it is our hideout now!" he reminded her. Then I heard the unmistakable whirring of another block. Those kids were in trouble.

Daemon was the first to spot it.

"What the?" He cried, jumping out of the way of the first laser. Then he grinned.

"Let me show you why I'm called demon!" he pulled out a hammer and charged at the block.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JASON POV:

I had to leave Aelita for school again. Luna insisted that she go to school as well, so I had to create a fake identity and birth certificate. I also filled out her medical forms and paperwork.

On the bus, Claire approached me. She had tears in her eyes.

"Jason, I…I'm m…moving away…" she said sadly. It took a second for the meaning to sink in.

"What!?" I gasped, not believing what I just heard.

"I really am. Tomorrow," Claire said. The she walked back to her seat.

I'm not the kind of person who cries, but I came close. I sat next to Luna and sat in silence. Luna was instantly sympathetic and put her arm around me. We sat this way until we reached school.

I got up slowly and walked off the bus. Luna came over to me.

"It's alright, Jason, girlfriends come and go," she said soothingly.

"But I've been with her for so long," I sniffed.

"That's the way of the world, Jason," Luna told me. "Come on, I have something that will cheer you up!" She took me by the hand and started to walk toward the school courtyard. I did not feel like resisting, so I let her lead me. Soon, I heard the Code Lyoko theme song. My eyes lit up and my ears perked up.

"Aah!" I gasped, speeding up. Soon it was me leading her!

My friends were crowded around a TV in the rec room. One turned and saw me.

"Haha, I knew it wouldn't be long before Jason showed up," he said. I laughed and joined them.

Suddenly, life was normal again. Nothing mattered when it came to Code Lyoko. Luna smiled contently, happy that she had cheered me up.

As the day went on, I began to forget Claire and the fact that I had had a girlfriend.


	18. Luna and Jason

My pic didn't show up. I literally went AAAARRRGH! Here is where the LunaxJason pairing comes apparent. And I ruled against the lemon scene.

JASON POV:

Near the end of the day, I was walking down a hallway. I looked around and saw signs on the walls advertising the school dance that was to occur in 2 days. I had already bought a ticket.

Then I noticed Luna sitting against the wall with a sad look on her face. I rushed over to her.

"What is it?" I asked her. She raised her head to look at me.

"A really mean kid stole the ten dollars I was going to use to buy a dance ticket," she complained. I didn't hesitate. I took out my wallet and fished out ten dollars. I handed the money to her. She looked surprised.

"No, I can't take your money," she said, holding her hand out to give the money back. I closed her hand on the ten dollars.

"Keep it. I insist," I told her solemnly. Her face lit up with radiant joy.

"Oh, thank you!" Luna cried, throwing her arms around me. I tensed up, then hugged back.

When she released me, she grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway. There was a desk with a guy sitting at it. It was obvious he was selling dance tickets.

Luna pushed her pale hair out of her eyes and placed the ten dollars on the desk. The guy looked up at her and stared. Then he took the money and gave her a dance ticket.

"I hope you know, you're not allowed to go to the dance unless you have a date," the guy said. Luna froze. Then she grabbed her ticket and proceeded to lead me again.

"Wow! She's hot!" we heard the guy comment once we were halfway down the hallway. I saw Luna blush.

"What am I going to do? I don't have a date!" she cried. I gulped.

"W-well, if it w-would make you h-happy, I'd go with you," I offered, and then I blushed fiercely. Luna stared at me.

"Is that a date, Jason?" she asked, smiling. I froze.

"Well…um…uh…well…sort of…well…yeah," I stammered. Luna laughed at my embarrassment.

"You are such a boy!" she laughed, then took me by the hand and ran down the hallway with me.

Finally! The pairing begins! Mwahaha! Please? I know some of you want to see the Luna pictures!


	19. Odd!

This is chapter 28. This is from Odd's POV.

ODD POV:

"Heh, you'll never beat me!" said the black haired boy. He had foolishly challenged me to an eating contest. All of the kids in the lunchroom were there, watching us. A kid named Jerry was the judge.

"Ready, set, GO!" Jerry said! My rival immediately began bolting down the chosen food, which was hotdogs. I immediately followed suit. The lunch lady glared disapprovingly at the circle of kids in the center of the cafeteria.

We were evenly matched so far.

"Odd! Odd! Odd!" the kids were chanting. I knew that I would lose my reputation if I lost this.

Five minutes passed, then 10. Then 20. Once an hour had passed, the black haired kid sat up and ran to the bathroom. We heard the sounds of vomiting. A deathly silence came over the cafeteria. I looked around at them all, with a hotdog still in my hand.

"What's wrong with him? This is just a snack!" I asked innocently, ignoring the enormous indigestion I was having. Then the room erupted with cheers, and the chanting started again. I pretended they weren't there and relaxed in my chair, hand supporting my head. We hardly even heard Jerry saying, "The winner is Odd!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch, I gathered my history binder and books and headed for my classroom. As usual, I was the first one there. The teacher looked up at me.

"Welcome, Odd," said the teacher. "I heard you were quite a spectacle at lunch today." I smiled.

"Wow, word travels fast in this school!" I commented. Then I took my spot in the front of the room. As kids started to walk in, I got several slaps on the back and many congratulations. I simply smiled modestly at every one.

Class had hardly started when a man walked into the classroom. The teacher looked startled.

"Excuse me, but Odd is needed in the office," the man said. I got up and looked at the kids in the room.

"They can't really punish me for eating, can they? Ciao!" I said to them before leaving the room. As I walked down the hallway toward the office, I wondered why they wanted me. I had tried as hard as I could to never go to the office on disciplinary reasons and to study. I hoped I wasn't in trouble.

When I opened the door to the office, the first person I saw was Terry.

"Wow!" I said. Then I saw Squall. "Double wow!" Then my eyes drifted to the girl that was with them. "TRIPLE WOW!" I said in an awed voice. She was the hottest girl I had ever seen! She was even hotter than that Brynja! Then a thought occurred to me.

"What are you doing here any way?" I said to them all.

"We are here for you," Terry told me. I looked at him quizzically.

"We need you to come back to Kadic," Squall explained. That did it.

"No! I'm never going back to that cursed place!" I shouted. They were taken aback at my sudden outburst. "I don't care what you say, I'm not going back!" I went toward the office door and opened it. Right after I put one foot out the door, they said, "We know about Xana!" I froze.

"You what!" I said, turned to face them.

"It is time. Aelita is alive," the girl told me. I gaped.

"But…what about Xana's message?" I said, still trying to take it all in.

"He was lying," Terry said flatly. "Ulrich heard Xana say something about a Jason protecting Aelita."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not believing. All three of them nodded. "All right. I will go back with you."

"Not until we get Yumi," Squall told me. "She is at an all girl school called Uanerb's School for the gifted.

I let the trio lead me to their car. I got in the backseat, and the girl sat next to me. I looked at her, my cheerful demeanor returning.

"What's your name, pretty?" I asked her, treating her to one of my smiles. She looked at me.

"I am Rebecca Brisebois. I was Ulrich's first friend at Junior Beta high," she told me.

"Dang it. Stupid Ulrich always gets the chicks," I muttered, disappointed.

"I am not in love with Ulrich," she said calmly, hearing me mutter even though I did it under my breath. "THIS is for calling me a chick!" Then she smacked me really hard across the cheek.

"Ooh, I think she likes me," I said stupidly, rubbing my cheek. Rebecca could not help laughing despite herself.

YOU WANT TO SEE THE LUNA PICTURES! Nuff said.


	20. Yumi!

I love writing in Odd's point of view! This is so I can put all of my smart aleck remarks that I'm so fond of saying into the story! This is still in Odd's point of view, for all of you Odd lovers. 'Cough' kittyclaw 'cough'

ODD POV: 

The car ride was so long, so I fell asleep. For some reason, I felt oddly comfortable. I was to find out why later.

"Wake up, lovebirds!" I heard Terry yell.

"Lovebirds, what?" I said, not fully awake. Then I found out why I was so comfortable. My head was resting on Rebecca's lap!

"Aaaah!" I yelled, falling onto the ground out of the car. I saw Rebecca look at me and blush.

"Come on, Yumi should be inside," Squall told us. We walked into the building. There was a sign nearby that said "All visitors need to sign in at the office,"

"Fine with me! That's where we were going anyway," Terry said, shrugging. I led the way into the office. The secretary looked up.

"How may I help you, sir Lionheart?" he said, addressing Squall.

"_Sir _Lionheart? That's a new one," Terry chuckled quietly.

"We need to see a Yumi Ishiyama," Squall told the secretary. The secretary nodded and picked up a phone.

"Hello? There are people here who want to see Miss Ishiyama. One of them is Squall," he said. Then he paused a second, and then hung up.

"She is on her way," the secretary said. We waited in silence. Eventually, I was able to see the familiar figure coming down the hallway. When Yumi opened the door, I erupted in song.

"Ulrich and Yumi, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-" My song was cut off by a hard smack from Yumi. When I looked up, I noticed that she was smiling.

"I just knew that one of these days you were going to show up with a lame joke," she commented. "But I didn't expect Terry, Squall, and this girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yumi was astonished when we told her the news.

"We have to go help Ulrich now," Squall said, forestalling Yumi's questions.

Here is the end of the chapter. It is short, but there wasn't much to tell.


	21. Hate!

Now back to Daemon and his fight against the block.

ULRICH POV:

The block fired once. It hit Daemon in the chest. He fell back with a cry.

"I hate you!" shouted Daemon. The girl nearby whimpered.

"No, Daemon, not Hate! Why do you always choose Hate?" she cried. I nudged Jeremy.

"What the heck is Hate?" I asked him.

"How should I know?" Jeremy demanded. We turned our eyes back to the battle.

Something strange was happening to Daemon. He was writhing on the ground and his skin was moving eerily, like something was moving beneath the surface. The girl had hidden behind a column. I was completely clueless as to what was going on. So was the block apparently. It trundled over to him and started prodding him with its sensor. Soon, 20 other blocks came to join the first. Daemon was going to die.

Then the unexpected happened. Slimy black tentacles erupted from Daemon's skin. The girl screamed. Jeremy and I stared at the grisly spectacle slack-jawed. The block nearest to him flew backwards.

Then something resembling a head rose from the writhing mass of tentacles. There were two red splotches were the eyes should have been. This was obviously its form of eyes.

Then a mouth formed. The jaw was thick and heavily muscled. On both the top and the bottom of its mouth was lined with many rows of teeth the size of steak knives. But it didn't stop there. The head rose and rose. Then arms and an upper torso appeared. The arms were long and well built. At the end of each arm was a hand with three fingers and a long, sharp claw attached to each one. On its back were sharp spines that destroyed any hope of hanging on its back.

Then the tentacles receded into the thing as it grew. Two legs appeared. Now the thing was complete. It stood 6 meters tall. It gazed down upon the outmatched blocks. Then it roared.

"Aaah! Arrgh!" I cried, clamping both hands on my ears and throwing myself on the ground. Next to me, Jeremy did likewise. The roar was extremely loud.

The blocks immediately started firing. As the lasers hit the giant, it didn't budge. It was absorbing the lasers! The thing raised its arm and pounded the ground. The actual fist hit half of the blocks, while the shockwave slaughtered the rest. After the killing was over, the thing turned to look at me. Jeremy and I froze with terror. I broke out in a cold sweat.

"Well," It said in a loud, hissing voice. "I've never had an audience before." I bravely stepped forward. I looked it straight in the eye. (splotch?)

"What are you?" I asked it, sounding more confident than I felt. The thing laughed.

"I? I am Hate! I am man's worst enemy," it answered. Oh. So that was Hate. Then I asked the question that was bothering me.

"Are…are you going to kill me?" I asked timidly. Suddenly, a huge hand reached in and grabbed me. I couldn't help it. I screamed. Then the other huge hand reached in and grabbed Jeremy. We were brought close to Hate's face. Then it examined us each in turn.

"You," Hate said, indicating me. "are a warrior trained in Pentchak Silat. You hate," It then licked its lips, liking the mention of its name. "William for liking Yumi," My eyes widened, for he had described me perfectly. "I can use that hate against him." Who 'him' was wasn't clear, but I'm sure we were to find out soon.

"You," Hate said, turning to Jeremy. "are an extremely gifted kid and useful in the use of computers. You will help me use the supercomputer. And no, I will not kill you." Jeremy and I let out the breath we were holding.

No cliffhanger, but it was a creepy chapter. You want to see the Luna pictures. You want to see the Luna pictures. You want to see the Luna pictures. You want to see the Luna pictures. You want to see the Luna pictures. You want to see the Luna pictures.

You want to see the Luna pictures. You want to see the Luna pictures. You want to see the Luna pictures.


	22. Daemon!

MWAAHAHAHA! I AM HATE! No.

ULRICH POV:

Suddenly, Hate began to shrink. The body of Hate began to form into tentacles again. We were dropped roughly on the ground. We quickly scrambled away from the flailing tentacles. Then the tentacles squirmed their way back into Daemon's skin. I shivered. That was creepy. Then Daemon stood back up!

"Hey," he said. I looked at him with disbelief.

"You have black tentacles burst out of you, you slaughter blocks in a single blow, and you grab me in gigantic hands, and then drop me, and all you can say is _hey_?" I shouted. "Exactly _what_, is wrong with you!?" Daemon stared at me for a second, and then burst out laughing.

"This is the reaction I always get when people first see Hate," he said.

"WHAT REACTION DID YOU EXPECT ME TO HAVE!?!?!" I yelled. Daemon ignored my outburst and turned to the whimpering girl.

"Hope, come out from behind there and fuse with me," he told her. Hope walked out and vanished in a puff of smoke. The smoke cloud flew over to Daemon and he inhaled it.

"Now seriously, I need Jeremy to send me to the virtual world so I can take on Xana," Daemon said, turning serious.

"How do you know about Lyoko?" Jeremy and I asked simultaneously.

"Revenge," Daemon said, shrugging. I looked at him quizzically.

"I have four aspects of my personality. The first is me. The second is Hate, whom you've met. He is my strongest. With Hate comes strength and size. My third is Envy, who disobeys physics and undermines the human mind. He is parasitic, so I have been know to stay on people for years before driving them crazy. My fourth and last is Revenge. He is a dragon. He lets me know anything I need to know to get revenge on people. I have a grudge against Xana, so I know about Lyoko. Revenge's weapon is his fire that destroys the human heart but leaves all of the rest intact," he explained. "Don't ask me why I have a grudge about Xana, that is for me to know."

"All right, let go to the scanner room. All of you," Jeremy ordered.

"Oh boy. Jeremy is back in charge," I muttered. We got into the elevator and rode down to the scanner room. Except for Jeremy, who got out on the lab level.

"Ready?" Jeremy asked from above. Daemon and I got into our scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Daemon, scanner Ulrich, scanner Daemon, VIRTUALIZATION!" Jeremy said. I felt the temperature spike.

I landed gracefully on my feet in my usual outfit. Daemon however, was another matter. He was dressed in a tight fitting black suit with four symbols on the torso. The top symbol was a Xana symbol, the left one was a dragon, the bottom one was a weird green and gold monster, and the right one was a picture of Hate. Where his left hand should have been was a weird projection resembling a dragon's head with its mouth open. In his right hand was a sword with a red blade. On his belt were three weird bottles filled with strange liquid.

We looked up to see a strange spectacle.

That is the end of this chapter. Also, Read my other story. Just go to my profile and click on 'Poison' under stories authored.


	23. The Fluffy Dance

Sorry about the wait. I was in writer's block, and I was forbidden to talk to my editor. 'glares at mother' Just letting you know, I _won't_ update this story unless you read my other story. Just click on my profile and it is under stories authored.

JASON POV:

Claire left the state today, but I didn't care. I had fallen in love with Luna, and she knew it too. She seized every opportunity to tease me about it.

We currently were having a blast at my house. I was playing the guitar while Luna and Aelita danced.

"So close, yet so far, yet she never seemed to notice that this silly, schoolboy crush, wasn't just pretend," I sang energetically, playing Story of my Life by Social Distortion.

"But I notice yours, Jason! Only it's not so silly!" Luna teases. I tried bravely to keep a straight face, even as I felt the heat rising in my face.

I ended the song and ran toward Luna. I let her hug me, and then I hugged back. I didn't even tense up anymore. These were truly happy times!

"30 minutes until the dance!" I cried, checking my watch.

"Hooray! Let's go!" Luna cried back, smiling broadly. I waved goodbye to Aelita.

Feeling rather foolish, I linked arms with Luna and skipped (yes, I said skipped) down the street toward the school gym.

We gained a few strange looks, but I didn't care. I was arm in arm with the girl of my dreams. What could go wrong?

As the gym came into view, we heard loud music. We skipped in through the door.

There were colored lights moving every where, and it was chock full of people.

Luna looked slightly crestfallen. I looked at her.

"What's the matter? Don't like the song?" I asked her. She nodded. As if on cue, the music changed.

"You're not alone, together we stand. When you can't go on you know I'll take your hand," a female sang from the amps. It was Keep Holdin' on by Avril Lavigne. Luna's eyes lit up. It was a slow song.

"Want to dance?" she asked.

"I don't know how to dance," I said rather awkwardly.

"Trying to get out of it, are we?" Luna teased.

"Well…um…not really…um," I stammered. Luna laughed. She grabbed my left hand and placed it on the back of her waist. Then she gave me a look.

"If that hand goes any lower, I will have to kill you," Luna warned, and then she laughed at the indignant look on my face.

"I would never!" I exclaimed.

"I know," Luna told me. Then she put her right hand on my left shoulder, and then put remaining hand in mine.

"Now just step side to side," Luna instructed.

Slowly, awkwardly, we began to dance. I let Luna lead me every step of the way, because I had no idea what I was doing. But I ignored my feet and focused on Luna's eyes. They seemed to draw me in, as if I were to step any closer, I'd fall in their glittering depths.

She and I drew closer and closer until, finally, our lips met in a kiss. Our dancing turned into a hug as we kissed. In that moment, I knew that she was the only one I would ever love.

There! Some nice fluff. Everybody loves fluff! This is where the JasonXLuna pairing becomes obvious.


	24. Recounting

This is the last Unthinkable chapter I am posting until I get reviews from three people other than Kittyclaw on my 'Poison' story.

JASON POV:

I walked down the street hand in hand with Luna toward my house. When we entered, Aelita was on the couch. Seeing our smiling faces and our hands clasped tightly together, she looked at us quizzically.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

"You have no idea," I answered, winking at Luna.

"Come on, out with it!" Aelita demanded, but she was smiling.

"It's official! Jason and I are dating!" Luna exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Really? Congratulations!" Aelita said energetically. But our celebrating was cut short by my cell phone suddenly ringing. Uh oh, only one person ever called on my cell phone. It was—

"DAD?" I screamed, nearly dropping the phone.

"_Nice to talk to you too," _Jonathan Raymond Suess said wryly.

"Why are you calling? Is something wrong? Is Mom alright? Is—"

"_Calm down. Everything is all right. I'm calling to tell you that your mother and I are on our way home," _Jonathan told us. I froze at these words. Coming…home…

"Okay, thanks. See you Dad, I said before hanging up. I looked at Aelita and Luna, who were staring at me, unspoken questions glittering in their eyes.

"My parents are coming home. What will I do when they see you?" I asked them frantically.

"We're going to have to tell them. They will believe us, I'm living proof," Aelita said calmly. I was now pacing. I was thinking hard. How was I going to explain to them that Aelita and Luna were living at my house? What would they say when they found that I had a _girlfriend_ living in my house?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JASON POV:

The door opened and Jonathan poked his head in the door.

"Hey! Jason?" he called. Then he fully opened the door and stared at the sight before him.

Aelita, Luna, and I were facing them with a look of determined resolve on our faces. Jonathan gaped at us, opening and closing his mouth dumbly. My mom, Elaine, stepped through the door and also stopped dead in her tracks.

"Start explaining. Now!" Elaine said firmly.

"All right. Don't make me stop," I said. "This is what happened. A few weeks after you left, I was watching Code Lyoko." At this, my parents nodded knowingly.

"It had just ended when an explosion shook the house. I ran to the window and I saw smoke rising from a forest. I admit, I took one of your AK-47s and went to check it out. When I got there, there was a Xana symbol on the ground. I'm serious! Don't look at me like that! On that Xana symbol was Aelita. I took her home and cared for her, nursing her back to health. When she finally woke up, she told me of Xana and how he teleported her here.

"For weeks, everything was normal, and I still went to school, but she stayed here. Then one day, I arrived home to see Aelita talking with a girl who she just saved from drowning. That girl, named Luna, was teleported as well. I became steadfast friends with her as well. Then we actually saw Xana. We fought him but lost. A man called Anti-Xana saved us. Then my girlfriend, Claire, moved away. I was heartbroken, but Luna was there for me. Eventually, I ended up asking Luna to the school dance and we fell in love. Currently, we are trying to find a way to get Aelita and Luna back to their world." I stopped, breathless from the narrative I had just given.

During the narrative, my parents facing turned from a stern, disappointed look, to disbelief, then to anger, then to passive, then to sadness, then happiness, then they looked dumbstruck.

"You're trying to tell me that Code Lyoko and Aelita and whatever is real?!" Jonathan exclaimed, breaking the silence. "I don't believe a bit of it." Then Aelita stepped forward.

"You have to. I'm right here, Mr. Suess. I am Aelita," she told him. Jonathan still looked disbelieving.

"Prove it!" he challenged.

"I lived in stasis for a long time before the supercomputer was turned on. Then I met Jeremy, who called me Maida before finding out my true name. Then, Jeremy recruited three others: Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishyama, and Odd Della Robbia. They protected me from Xana while they tried to materialize me. They finally succeeded, but they still could not shut off Xana because he had put a virus in me linking me to him. Then, we discovered Carthage, or Sector 5. Then there was a weird Jellyfish thing called the Scipizoa that tried to steal my memories. Jeremy then discovered that Xana took my human memories, instead of planting a virus. We mounted a trip, and recovered them, but Xana managed to steal my memories and escape from Lyoko. I was saved by Franz Hopper at the last moment. Then we grew so fed up at Xana because he began possessing me to destroy sectors. So Jeremy found a way to virtualized us directly into Sector 5. Then we recruited William. William became cocky, and became possessed. Xana used him to destroy Lyoko. Jeremy recreated Lyoko using data from Franz Hopper. We eventually freed William after a very long time. After that, I was kidnapped by Xana, and here I am," Aelita narrated. Several times I saw a tear roll down her cheek. This was probably from recalling all of her lost friends.

"Okay, that is definitely proof enough," Jonathan said, overwhelmed. "This is probably inconsequentuial, but what do you remember about how Xana come to our world?"

"There was a bright blue deluge of water covered with binary code," I told him.

"Of course," Jonathan breathed. "The Binary Portal!"

MWAHAHAHAHA! Mehehehe! Cliffhanger! That was a lot of recounting. Do you all like the JasonxLuna pairing? Comments and Flames welcome. Remember, three reviews from people other than Kittyclaw on my poison story or I won't update this story! "Kittyclaw, try and get Burrakku's Shadow to look at it too? Hint. Hint hint."


	25. Project Daemon

Finally I am going to start a new chapter on this

FinallyI am going to start a new chapter on this. BUT! I need ONE MORE REVIEW ON POISON BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN!

Ulrich POV:

A strange kid wearing all black was holding a huge sword and using it to deflect a tarantula's lasers. Huh, so many strange people were coming to Lyoko, I was beginning to get used to it.

"Hey, isn't that William?" I heard Jeremy say from above. I looked closer. Sure enough, I saw William's signature face. However, he was wearing the Xana outfit…

"CRAP!" I cried. "Jeremy, he's possessed again!" This statement was followed by cursing from above.

Xana turned to look at us, grinning evilly. The tarantula stopped firing and pointed lasers at us.

"Haven't you guys given up yet? Aelita's DEAD!" Xana asked.

"You wish," I told him confidently. Xana went pale.

"She is dead! My specter killed her!" Xana yelled.

"Wrong. Your specter _transported _her," I corrected. Now all of the color left Xana's face.

"How did you find out?" Xana asked quietly.

"Easily. Maybe you should cut down on the laughing madly with your devilish electricity on your hands. It had been five years and I still recognized you!" I sneered. The grin returned to Xana's face.

"Ha! But you'll never find her!" he crowed.

"No," came Jeremy's voice. "But knowing that she's alive keeps us going."

Then Daemon showed himself.

He pointed at Xana.

"You," Daemon said calmly. "Did you miss me?" The grin once again fell from Xana's face, this time to be replaced with horror.

"How did you survive?" Xana cried.

"You forgot to unplug to alternate power source, so I still lived!" Daemon snarled. Now I was lost.

"Say that again, slowly," I told him. Xana looked at me.

"Project Daemon was the first project between Franz Hopper and me," Xana said somewhat sadly. I motioned for him to keep talking.

"Our mission was to generate a human who could use his inner demons to fight as a secret military weapon. For this, we picked a random child from the streets and put him in the incubation chamber for experimentation. Luckily for that child, everything went well and the ultimate human was created. Then things started to happed. His telepathic power was too strong for him to handle, and it consumed him. His mind was devoured in a few days and he began to attack us. We appealed to the government for deletion of the subject, but they refused us. They could care less if we died! But the attacks continued, until Franz Hopper told me to kill it. I did, or thought I did. Io unplugged every cord I could find, until the attacks stopped. However, Franz Hopper was listed as a wanted man for this unauthorized deletion. Therefore, he fled into Lyoko with his daughter. But the government…reprogrammed me…to kill my master and creator. And I did."

My mouth dropped open, and I'm sure that Jeremy's did too. He killed Franz Hopper!?

"I pushed him into the digital sea so he could never come back. The government then tried to take control of me, but they made a fatal mistake in my programming. I went wild. I killed their messengers and retreated into Lyoko, where they couldn't get me," Xana finished.

"But you left a single cord plugged in?" I asked, needing clarification. Xana nodded.

"Enough talk. Time to die, Xana," Daemon interrupted.

"Wait!" I cried, throwing myself in front of Xana. Daemon threw me aside like I was nothing.

"Stay out of this!" Xana and Daemon said simultaneously. I could not do anything but watch.

Xana lifted his sword into attack position. Daemon took one of the bottles at his waist and drank it dry. Daemon began another eerie transformation, this time into a huge, brown, spiky dragon: Revenge.

"FIRE!" yelled Xana, and his tarantula obediently opened fire at the dragon. Revenge laughed as the lasers rebounded pitifully off of his tough scales. In a single swipe, the dragon dispatched the tarantula.

Xana seized the moment to slash down on Revenge's arm. It left a large gash. Revenge roared in pain and blew heart eating flame across the field.

"Super smoke!" cried Xana, and he coalesced into a ball of smoke, avoiding the evil fire.

"Don't just stand there, separate them!" Jeremy yelled.

"Easier said than done," I muttered. I drew my katana, but I had no idea what to do with it. Okay, time to try Plan A.

"Guys, STOP!" I screamed, to absolutely no effect. Okay. Now on to plan B. If I had one.

There! Now review that poison story!


	26. Note: I'M BACK!

Im back guys! I'm posting this to bump it up to the first page so that everyone can read the edited first chapter. Chapter two editing is under way and should be done very soon. I request that my fans please come back!!! Here is a list of the expected changes

Changing first person to third person.

adding Emmanuel Maillard as a lyoko warrior

adding a lot more detail

Getting rid of Daemon cuz he screwed up the story

adding more humor

adding outtakes to the story. Fan-made outtakes accepted. PM them to me.

Making the disclaimers more outrageous.

Making the love scenes less cheesy.

Making the Jason-Gabby pairing occur less spontaneously

Making the ending of the Jason-Claire pairing less random

Making Xana less human

Having the snake make a comeback

going over every tiny detail, such as when Jason's parents leave

Replacing Luna with Gabby, because I'm not an obsessed fanboy anymore.

Other changes that are very brilliant but I haven't thought of them yet.


End file.
